Man in the Mirror
by Sweetydu972
Summary: House se retrouve en Chine... Et en prison. Fic Huddy datant de Juin 2008.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

House s'avança dans la cour et leva la tête vers le ciel. Les rayons du soleil réchauffèrent sa peau et lui procurèrent un immense plaisir. Trois jours... Trois jours qu'il n'était pas sortit. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'au banc où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait quelqu'un à sa place... House inspira profondément puis avança.  
L'homme lui lança un regard de défi qu'il ne releva pas. Il s'assit au bout du banc et fit comme si de rien n'était.  
_ T'es sur mon banc. déclara l'homme d'une carrure impressionnante.  
House continua à fixer le ciel, le nez en l'air.  
_ Eh! Du con! T'a pas entendu?!  
House jeta un coup d'œil au gardien puis se tourna vers l'homme.  
_ Pardon?  
_ Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici?  
_ Non mais je vais bientôt le savoir.  
L'homme se leva du banc et se planta devant House, lui faisant de l'ombre et l'empêchant de voir le ciel.  
_ Zut. Le ciel se couvre tout d'un coup. C'est dommage.  
_ J'ai massacré toute une famille entière.  
_ Passionnant.  
L'homme l'attrapa au col et rapprocha son visage du sien.  
_ Apparemment, tu n'as pas bien compris. Je suis dangereux.  
_ ExTrAoRdInAiRe!!  
L'homme lâcha House et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. House s'écroula au sol, le souffle coupé. Il vit le gardien traverser la cours, leur jeter un coup d'œil puis continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était. L'agresseur de House se pencha vers lui et demanda :  
_ Et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?  
_ Gueule d'ange.  
_ Sois sérieux mon pote! Ou le prochain coup sera dirigé vers ta face!  
_ Gregounet. House lui fit un grand sourire de bêta.  
L'homme l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le redressa.  
_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas te foutre de moi! Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie!?  
_ Je suis en prison. Je n'ai plus vraiment de vie là.  
_ Retiens bien mon nom : Aizen.  
_ Reste zen.  
Aizen le lâcha et fit craquer ses jointures. House déglutit difficilement.  
_ Je n'aime pas quand on se fout de moi.  
_ Ah! Parce que tu sais faire la différence? Tu as un cerveau alors!  
Aizen bascula son poing en arrière et frappa un bon coup. L'obscurité s'abattit à nouveau sur House.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

House entra dans la petite pièce et s'assit face à Cuddy.  
_ Mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant arriver.  
Elle voulu s'approcher de lui mais un regard du gardien l'en dissuada rapidement.  
_ Ce n'est rien. grommela House.  
Cuddy soupira.  
_ Vous êtes en prison House. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où vous devez être vous même.  
Elle passa sa main derrière son cou et se massa la nuque. Le diagnosticien la regarda faire avec plaisir. Il était enfermé depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines où il n'avait pu profiter de cette vue. Il n'aurait jamais pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il tienne autant à la présence de quelqu'un. C'était peut être la présence féminine tout simplement... Il sentit l'arrière de son cou le picoter.  
_ J'ai du remuer ciel et terre pour pouvoir avoir cette rencontre. L'ambassade à les deux pieds dans le même sabot et les gens ici sont... elle lança un regard au gardien.  
_ Il ne comprend pas ce que vous dites.  
Cuddy se pencha légèrement vers lui, lui offrant ainsi une avantageuse vue sur sa poitrine.  
_ House je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour arranger les choses. Mais pour cela, il vous faudrait être un peu coopératif! Que s'est-il passé?  
_ Merci.  
Elle se redressa, étonnée.  
_ Merci pour ce magnifique entretien avec votre paire de...  
_ House!  
_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
_ House, si vous n'en parlez pas...  
_ J'ai été enfermé dans cette foutu prison sans avoir eu de jugement et je suis étranger! Les Etats-Unis sont la première puissance au monde! Ils ne peuvent pas me sortir de là?!  
_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple...  
_ Oh c'est sûr! Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes enfermée et tabassée!  
_ Si je n'en avais rien à faire, je serais déjà rentrée depuis belle lurette!  
_ Je ne vous retiens pas!  
_ Vous êtes un imbécile!  
_ Vous avez ma vicodine? Je veux ma VICODINE! Il avait prononcé le dernier mot en se tournant vers gardien qui ne cilla pas.  
_ Désolée... Je n'ai pas pu... C'est interdit...  
_ Génial!  
Il se leva de sa chaise et fit signe au gardien qu'il voulait sortir.  
_ Attendez! s'écria Cuddy. House je n'ai pas remué ciel et terre pour que vous vous obstiniez à vouloir tout garder pour vous... Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici. Votre père...  
_ Mon père est mort. Laissez le où il est.  
_ Vous n'avez pas encore fait votre deuil...  
_ Je n'en vois pas la nécessité.  
Cuddy hésita un instant puis se rapprocha de House. Le gardien fit un pas dans sa direction. House s'adressa alors à lui :  
_ Elle ne risque pas de me donner une arme là!  
La doyenne en profita pour lui sauter au cou. House perdit l'équilibre pendant un instant. Eberlué par son comportement. Cuddy lui glissa discrètement un tube de vicodine dans la poche et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Elle se dégagea de lui et sans un regard sortit de la pièce. House quand à lui ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le gardien le force à quitter la pièce à son tour. Il se laissa faire, tout en se caressant pensivement la joue.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_ Debout là dedans!  
Le gardien fit glisser sa matraque de gauche à droite sur les barreaux. House, d'une voix caverneuse, l'envoya chier dans sa langue.  
L'homme entra et se posta face à lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit un œil et fusilla l'homme du regard.  
_ Va te faire enculer chez les libéraux.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?! L'homme le frappa à l'aide de sa matraque.  
Cette fois-ci, House lui répondit dans sa langue :  
_ Je t'ai dit que tu puais de la gueule! Sors près de moi ou je vais gerber!  
Le gardien s'apprêtait à le ruer de coups quand son collègue passa la tête dans le dortoir.  
_ Laisse l'américain si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.  
_ Il m'a manqué de respect.  
_ Ils sont tous irrespectueux.  
Le gardien lançant un regard haineux à House puis lui lâcha avant de sortir :  
_ Fais gaffe à tes arrières.  
L'autre gardien entra dans la pièce et se planta devant House.  
_ C'est la journée portes ouvertes aujourd'hui?  
_ Arrêtes de faire le malin ou tu ne tiendras pas deux jours de plus ici. J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour finir au cachot. Tu apprécies tant l'obscurité et l'humidité?  
House leva la tête vers lui et planta ses yeux grisailles dans les siens.  
_ Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ce qu'on me dit. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois coopératif.  
Le gardien éclata de rire puis s'accroupit, afin d'être à la même hauteur que House.  
_ Je vais te dire pourquoi tu tiens tant à y retourner. Si tu sors d'ici et que tu vas dans la cours, tu peux être certain de passer un sale quart d'heure. Tu n'es pas très apprécié par les autres détenus.  
_ Pas de ma faute s'ils n'arrivent pas à aligner deux mots pour faire une phrase.  
_ Si tu veux revoir ta charmante petite pute, faudrait mieux que tu te tiennes à carreaux.  
_ Ma charmante quoi?! s'étrangla House.  
_ Elle est pas mal. Tu la payes combien pour qu'elle te la cire? Je suis intéressé.  
House se leva brusquement et lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage. L'homme bascula en arrière en poussant un cri de douleur. Deux autres gardiens accoururent et sautèrent sur House qui avait déjà attrapé la matraque de l'homme pour le frapper. Ils l'immobilisèrent et le plaquèrent au mur. L'homme se releva péniblement et essuya le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.  
_ Ces américains! Ils se croient au dessus de tout!  
Il lui asséna un crochet droit.  
_ Ils sont trop présomptueux à mon goût!  
Il lui asséna un crochet du gauche suivit d'un uppercut.  
House lui cracha son sang à la figure et reçu à nouveau une paire de crochets. Le gardien le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Il se sentit trainé jusqu'à la cours et on l'y jeta, comme on jette pâture à des prédateurs. Un silence s'installa quand il atterrit au milieu de la cour sableuse. House fut prit alors d'un fou rire. L'image de Wilson avec des bois de rêne sur la tête s'imposa à son esprit. Aizen, suivit de sa bande s'approchèrent de lui et l'observèrent un instant. Un autre groupe de prisonniers s'avança à son tour. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule tandis que le rire de House augmentait de volume. Il prit une poignée de sable, se redressa et l'envoya en direction des gardiens qui avaient refermé la grille.  
_ BANDES DE SALAUDS! Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière et rit de plus belle. Il manqua de s'étrangler avec son propre sang. Il se pencha et le cracha.  
_ They want get my ass dead or alive! il se tourna vers Aizen et le fusilla du regard.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi?!  
_ Il est fou. murmura un homme.  
D'autres murmures firent échos à cette observation.  
Aizen ne répondit pas et s'éloigna de House. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Les autres prisonniers imitèrent Aizen et s'éloignèrent, laissant le diagnosticien allonger sur le sol sableux et poussiéreux de la cour.  
Au bout d'un moment, alors que le soleil tapait avec obstination sur la peau du diagnosticien à bout de force, un homme s'approcha de lui, lui procurant ainsi de l'ombre. House ouvrit un œil et grogna. L'homme s'accroupit à ses côtés et pencha la tête.  
_ Je savais les américains obstinées mais pas à ce point. Vous me faites plus penser à un français dressé face à l'oppresseur.  
_ C'est à dire?  
_ Désespéré.  
House se redressa et détailla l'homme. Ses yeux étaient bridés comme la plupart des personnes ici mais son attitude reflétait celle d'un occidental. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire.  
_ Mon nom est Joseph Lee. Ravi de rencontrer le célèbre docteur House.  
Le diagnosticien hésita un moment puis lui serra la main à son tour.  
_ D'où me connaissez-vous?  
_ Je suis médecin aussi.  
Il fit un nouveau sourire et l'aida à se relever.  
_ Venez avec moi. Je connais un endroit plus tranquil.  
House hocha la tête et le suivit tant bien que mal. Cet homme l'intriguait. Il voulait en savoir plus.

***

Ils se casèrent au niveau d'un angle de la cour. Angle depuis lequel ils pouvaient surveiller prisonniers et gardiens sans être dérangés.  
Joseph sortit une cigarette roulée à la main et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet dissimulé dans ses chaussettes. House le regarda faire sans rien dire. Après quelques bouffées de fumée, il lui demanda enfin :  
_ D'où sors-tu ton tabac ?  
_ Je me le fais livrer comme toi et tes calmants. Je t'ai vu en gober hier. C'est la belle femme qui te les a refilé ?  
Le diagnosticien hocha la tête.  
_ Alors demande lui de ne plus le faire car tu es grillé. Si je t'ai vu, un gardien t'a sûrement vu aussi.  
_ J'ai besoin de ma vicodine.  
_ Si ta femme se fait prendre…  
_ Ce n'est pas ma femme.  
_ Si la belle se fait prendre, elle aura de gros ennuis. Et quand je parle d'ennuis, je ne pense pas vraiment aux ennuis avec la justice. Et manque de pot. Elle est plutôt mignonne.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
_ Tu vois le gars là bas. Au fond de la cours, qui gratte le sol…  
House se tourna et regarda dans la direction que Joseph pointait du doigt.  
_ Et alors quoi ?  
_ Sa femme lui faisait parvenir des photos en douce. Des photos ! Elle s'est fait grillée et violée.  
Le sang de House ne fit qu'un tour. Le gardien qui l'avait tabassé traversa la cours au même moment.  
_ Violée par Sanosuke. Le gars là.  
_ Le gardien…  
_ Ouep ! Joseph prit une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.  
House suivit Sanosuke du regard en se l'imaginant au bout d'une corde. Il se rappela alors de se qu'il lui avait dit à propos de Cuddy.  
_ Le salaud. susurra-t-il.  
_ Alors si tu tiens un minimum à elle… Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils n'aient pas une raison pour l'emmener dans leur bureau.  
House abattit son poing sur le mur.  
_ A toi de choisir, ta vicodine ou sa vertu.  
House ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur.  
_ Surtout que tu n'a pas la côte auprès des gardiens.  
House rouvrit les yeux et regarda en direction du ciel.  
_ Sanosuke… C'est lui qui m'a fait ça.  
Joseph pouffa de rire.  
_ Alors vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne vienne plus du tout !  
House lui lança un regard noir. Son sourire disparut aussitôt.  
_ Et pourquoi le grand docteur House se retrouve dans la pire prison du pays ?  
_ Pourquoi un médecin chinois avec un prénom d'occidental se trouve ici ? répliqua House.  
_ Mon pays est ingrat envers les intellectuels dont l'esprit n'est pas encore formatée par le régime.  
_ Tu m'as comparé à un français tout à l'heure…  
_ Ma mère est française et j'ai passé mon enfance là bas.  
_ Tu es arrivé ici et a manifesté comme tout bon français qui se respecte ?  
_ Tu as tout compris. J'ai à peine eu le temps de déplier ma banderole.  
House éclata de rire. Joseph sourit puis éteignit sa cigarette.  
_ Alors, et pour toi ?  
_ Médecin généraliste ?  
_ Nutritionniste. Jouons au jeu de la vérité jusqu'au bout veux-tu.  
_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là.  
Joseph pouffa de rire.  
_ Les policiers sont arrivés et t'ont emmené de force ici sans raison ?  
_ C'est une bonne raison d'enfermer quelqu'un parce qu'il voulait manifester ?  
_ Non mais s'en est une. De plus, tu es étranger.  
_ J'enquêtais.  
_ Tu es docteur.  
_ Nous dirons alors que j'étais en vacances.  
_ Pourquoi ne rien vouloir me dire ?  
_ Je ne fais confiance à personne.  
_ Ici, il vaudrait mieux que tu ais un allié.  
_ Tu en as un ?  
_ Oui, l'un des gardiens. Il avait des troubles digestifs, je l'ai soigné. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai mon briquet.  
_ Je vois.  
_ Alors, le jour où tu décideras de t'en faire un. Fais-moi signe.  
Joseph fit mine de s'éloigner quand House lâcha :  
_ Je suis venu en Chine pour retrouver mon père.  
Il se tourna vers le diagnosticien qui se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et attendit patiemment la suite de son récit.  
_ Ma route m'a amené sur des pentes ardus et mon obstination m'a amené ici.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ton père fait comme ça pour que son fils s'attire autant d'ennuis ?  
_ Il pêche avec un vieil ami.  
_ Sérieusement.  
_ Il pêche avec un vieil ami.  
_ Il pêche la baleine ?  
_ C'est presque ça.  
_ Services secrets ?  
_ Mon père était un militaire retraité venu en séjour ici pour passer quelques temps avec un ancien ami. Ils adoraient pêcher. Apparemment ils ont ferré le mauvais poisson.  
_ Ils auraient assisté à quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir ?  
_ Il a disparu, alors je me suis rendu sur place pour faire le boulot des incompétents de flics qui servent ma nation.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Je me retrouve ici. Voilà.  
_ Tu me caches…  
_ Tu en sais déjà trop. Je me demande même pourquoi je t'en ai raconté autant.  
_ Parce que nous sommes tous les deux enfermés ici injustement et que moi, je me suis soulevé face au régime de mon pays. Apparemment, ton père a disparu à cause du régime.  
_ Qui te dit ? Il aurait pu être enlevé par des bandits.  
House planta son regard dans celui fuyant de Joseph.  
_ Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. nota-il.  
_ Excuse moi. C'est ma rancœur qui me pousse à mettre tous les œufs dans le même panier.  
Le diagnosticien le jaugea un instant puis se mit à fixer le sol.  
_ Pourquoi te raccrocher à la Chine si ta vie est en France ?  
_ Parce que la Chine est la terre d'une partie de mes ancêtres. Et que j'y tiens moi à cette terre.  
_ Tsss ! Les chinois et leur foutu code d'honneur !  
Joseph éclata de rire. Il lui tapota l'épaule et se releva.  
_ Eh bien docteur House. J'espère vous revoir entier demain.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à s'éloigner.  
_ Tu ne m'as pas demandé si j'ai retrouvé mon père.  
Joseph stoppa net et se tourna vers le diagnosticien.  
_ Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là.  
Il ajouta un avec un triste sourire :  
_ Je suis désolé pour votre père.  
House marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Joseph se dirigea vers le centre de la cours. Le diagnosticien l'observa s'éloigner à grands pas. Il n'en avait pas l'air au premier coup d'œil, mais ce Joseph Lee était plutôt svelte.  
_ Humpf. fit House.

***

Cuddy jeta les clefs de sa chambre l'hôtel sur la table de chevet et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis décida d'appeler. Elle prit le combiné et composa le numéro en PCV.  
_ Allô, Cameron ? Acceptez l'appel en PCV s'il vous plait.  
_ Bonjour Docteur Cuddy.  
_ Bonsoir. répondit la doyenne avec un sourire. Tout se passe bien de votre côté ?  
_ Oui, Wilson se débrouille très bien.  
_ Vous direz à Wilson que j'ai besoin de lui ici. Je vous confie l'hôpital.  
_ Qu… Quoi ? Mais mais je ne saurais pas…  
_ Vous saurez très bien. Je vous demande juste de ne pas transformer cet hôpital en SPA.  
_ Très bien… Merci pour votre confiance.  
Cuddy se frotta les yeux. Elle était si fatiguée…  
_ Mais pourquoi Wilson doit-il rappliquer ?  
_ House est comme une huitre et j'ai beaucoup de mal…  
_ Vous n'auriez jamais du partir.  
_ J'étais déjà sur place.  
_ Justement. Pourquoi ? Vous n'aviez pas de conférence.  
_ Tout cela reste entre moi et Blythe.  
_ La mère de House ? Je ne comprends pas…  
_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre Cameron. Prévenez Wilson.  
_ Très bien.  
_ Merci. souffla Cuddy.  
_ Comment va-t-il ?  
_ A votre avis ?  
_ J'ai un avis là-dessus mais je préfère de loin le votre. C'est vous qui l'avez vu.  
_ Sincèrement… Je ne sais pas. Cet homme est…  
_ C'est House.  
_ Oui voilà… Je suis fatiguée, je vais vous laisser.  
_ Quand pourrez-vous le revoir ?  
_ Dans deux jours. En espérant qu'il soit plus coopératif. La dernière fois il était en manque.  
_ Vous avez réussi à lui donner la vicodine ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Parfait.  
_ Mais je doute qu'elle ne soit efficace.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Ils lui ont prit sa canne et apparemment il prend pas mal de coup.  
_ Oh mon Dieu !  
_ Bon là je vais raccrocher.  
_ Très bien très bien. Courage.  
_ J'en ai Cameron. Mais c'est autre chose et je ne sais pas quoi…  
_ Au revoir.  
Cuddy raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Elle se sentait vide. Et l'image de House, couvert d'hématomes la hantait. Elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'attitude malgré le fait qu'il se fasse tabasser. Un jour ou l'autre… Elle secoua la tête. Il valait mieux penser à autre chose. Elle se leva de son lit et retira son haut tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la douche, elle entendit un bruit en provenance de sa chambre. Elle attrapa une serviette, puis entrebâilla la porte. Personne dans son champ de vision. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et attrapa son sèche cheveux. Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et balaya sa chambre du regard. Elle baissa sa garde puis se retourna. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais l'homme fut plus rapide et lui plaqua une main ferme sur la bouche. Il la menaça d'un revolver et lui fit signe de se taire. La poitrine de Cuddy se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait-il ? Il lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas mais la manière dont il l'avait dit en disait long sur ses intentions. Elle hocha vivement la tête et il retira sa main de sa bouche. L'homme sortit une longue enveloppe de son manteau et la posa sur son lit. Il s'éloigna à reculons tout en pointant son arme sur elle puis sauta par la fenêtre. Cuddy resta un moment au même endroit. Tentant en vain de calmer son rythme respiratoire. Elle se tourna vers son lit et s'en approcha. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle en retira des photos et y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lâcha les photos.  
_ Mon Dieu… souffla-t-elle.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy marchait devant la grille, se faisant chahuter par les prisonniers. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais leurs gestes et expressions lui suffisaient. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'habiller comme à son habitude. Elle arriva devant le gardien et lui présenta l'autorisation signée par la cour. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra. Elle passa à nouveau devant un gardien et lui montra le papier. Il hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à la petite pièce. Elle s'y installa et attendit, sous le regard du vigile. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et se mit à fixer la table jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Deux gardiens entrèrent, tenant House sous les aisselles et le trainant comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Cuddy bondit de sa chaise à cette vue.  
_ Mon Dieu ! Mais que lui a-t-on fait ?!  
_ Que lui avons-nous fait. rectifia un troisième homme en entrant dans la pièce.  
Cuddy lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Sachez madame, qu'ici, nous sommes pour l'ordre et l'obéissance. Mr House ne respecte aucune de ses deux règles. Nous sommes donc contraints de…  
_ Cet homme est infirme et souffre ! C'est de la violence gratuite ! Je vais le signaler aux autorités !  
_ Signaler ce que vous voudrez. Mais sachez qu'ici c'est moi qui fais la loi. JE suis la loi.  
Sanosuke fit signe aux deux autres gardiens de lâcher House. Ils s'exécutèrent puis sortirent tout trois de la pièce. Cuddy se précipita auprès de House et l'aida à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur son siège. Le gardien fit un pas dans sa direction.  
_ Laissez là… marmonna le diagnosticien. Je sais pour le briquet.  
L'homme se figea et se repositionna près de la porte. Cuddy lui lança un regard interloqué puis reporta son attention sur House. Elle tenta de le soulever, sans résultats.  
_ Bon sang House ! Vous pourriez faire un effort !  
Il la repoussa et rampa jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Il s'adossa au mur et poussa un long soupir.  
Cuddy le détailla. Il était en piteux état. Ces vêtements étaient pratiquement en lambeaux, son visage boursoufflé et sa barbe était beaucoup plus fourni que d'habitude. Il planta son regard dans le sien. House n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même mais ses yeux bleus, son regard n'avaient pas perdu de leur intensité. Cuddy se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son front.  
_ C'est bon… Pas de fièvre. Au moins, vous n'avez pas attrapé d'infections.  
Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la boîte de vicodine. House lui attrapa la bras.  
_ Non. Ils savent. Rangez ça tout de suite ou vous aurez des ennuis.  
_ Vous souffrez…  
_ Rangez ça tout de suite.  
Cuddy dégagea son bras et sortit des comprimés de la boîte. Elle força House à les avaler puis remit la boîte dans sa poche.  
_ Quelle tête de mule.  
_ Fermez là et avalez !  
House lui lança un regard de défi. Elle lui donna un coup sur la bouche, le forçant à avaler. Il manqua de s'étrangler d'ailleurs. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. House tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.  
_ Merci.  
_ Ne me remerciez pas. Vous me faites presque peur là.  
Le diagnosticien fut prit d'un petit rire. L'estomac de Cuddy se noua.  
_ House… Je… S'il vous plait arrêtez ça.  
_ Arrêter quoi ?  
_ De faire ce que vous faites ! Regardez vous ! Si ça continue vous risquez de…  
Les derniers mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.  
_ Je vais essayer. dit House.  
_ Vous mentez.  
_ Alors pourquoi me demander une faveur si vous savez que je ne tiendrais pas promesse?!  
_ Je m'inquiète pour vous.  
_ Vous ne devriez pas.  
_ Je… J'ai vu les photos House…  
_ Quelles photos ?!  
_ Avant hier, un homme s'est introduit dans ma chambre d'hôtel et…  
House se crispa.  
_ Et il m'a donné une enveloppe dans laquelle il y avait les photos des cadavres de votre père et son ami… la voix de Cuddy se brisa.  
House blêmit.  
_ Changez d'hôtel.  
_ House je suis si désolée…  
Il planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien.  
_ Changez d'hôtel ! Ces photos étaient un avertissement !  
_ Mais pourquoi ?  
_ Non j'ai mieux, quittez la Chine ! Rentrez ! Votre vie est en danger.  
_ Non.  
_ Cuddy, ne me forcez pas à vous renvoyer en Amérique avec mon pied au cul !  
_ Essayez toujours ! Je ne rentrerai pas dans leur jeu… Mais… Qui sont-ils à la fin ?  
_ Je ne sais pas…  
_ House !  
_ Je ne sais pas ! Je vous le jure !  
La porte s'ouvrit et Sanosuke entra, suivit d'un autre homme. Cuddy se releva et se planta devant eux.  
_ Le temps de visite n'est pas…  
_ Je vais vous demander de me suivre. déclara Sanosuke.  
House sentit son cœur s'emballer.  
_ Et pourquoi ça ?!  
Sanosuke l'attrapa et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il sourit à House en lui montrant qu'il profitait de la situation. Le diagnosticien sentit la colère monter, petit à petit. Cuddy se dégagea de sa prise. Sanosuke lui agita alors le flacon de vicodine sous le nez.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ C'est pour moi.  
_ Voyons ! Vous ne souffrez pas Mlle Cuddy. Vous êtes en pleine illégalité là. Suivez moi ou je devrai user de la force physique.  
Cuddy lança un dernier regard à House et sortit de la pièce. Sanosuke sourit puis la suivit.  
_ Non !  
House tenta de se lever mais le deuxième homme l'en empêcha en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Il sortit à son tour de la pièce. Laissant House se tordre de douleur au sol.

***

Sanosuke ferma la porte derrière lui. Au même moment, on entendit une sirène gronder dans tout l'établissement.  
_ Qu'es-ce que c'est ?, demanda Cuddy, pas du tout à l'aise.  
_ Sûrement une émeute.  
_ Vous n'y allez pas ?  
_ Mes collègues vont s'en charger…

House prit appui sur le mur et se releva. Il bascula vers la table et s'y accrocha de justesse.  
_ C'est quoi cette alarme ?  
_ Une émeute. répondit le gardien en se rapprochant de lui.  
House posa ses mains sur la chaise et serra les dents. Un émeute… Comme par hasard, juste au moment où Cuddy se retrouvait dans le bureau de ce salaud…  
_ Vous n'allez pas prêter main forte à vos collègues ?  
_ Je dois rester ici et vous surveiller.  
_ Je ne risque pas de fuir dans mon état actuel…  
_ Vous restez potentiellement dangereux.  
_ Effectivement…  
House saisit la chaise et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le gardien qui s'écroula au sol, inconscient.  
_ Règle numéro un. Ne jamais faire la causette avec un adepte du catch américain.  
Le diagnosticien brisa la chaise sur son dos et se traina jusqu'à la sortie.

Sanosuke montra à Cuddy une chaise. Elle s'y installa et l'observa en prendre une et s'installer à ses côtés.  
_ Vous risquez gros pour ce que vous avez fait.  
_ Vous n'avez aucune preuve.  
_ Oh que si. répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave.  
_ Ces comprimés lui sont nécessaires. Il a deux fois plus mal sans sa canne.  
_ Vous risquez la prison.  
Cuddy se raidit tandis que Sanosuke se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle.  
_ Mais je pourrais vous arranger ça… reprit-il.  
_ Comment ça…  
_ Je pourrais vous éviter d'avoir des ennuis et passer l'éponge. Mais pour ça vous devrez me rendre un petit service…  
Il posa une main ferme sur sa jambe. Cuddy voulu se lever mais il fit pression sur son bras de l'autre main. La doyenne se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Sanosuke fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse, en la faisant remonter sous sa jupe. Cuddy gigota sur son siège mais ne réussit pas à se dégager. Sanosuke se pencha et lécha son cou. Il y déposa un baiser sonore puis recommença à faire remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse. Cuddy lui attrapa l'oreille à l'aide de ses dents et mordit de toutes ses forces. Sanosuke poussa un cri de douleur et la lâcha. Elle bondit de sa chaise et s'élança vers la sortie. Mais l'homme, plus vif que l'éclair, la rattrapa facilement et la tira en arrière. Cuddy hurla, même si elle savait que personne ne viendrait lui porter secours. Sanosuke lui fit une béquille et elle se retrouva à terre. Il se plaqua contre elle afin de l'immobiliser et commença à l'embrasser au niveau du cou et de la poitrine. Cuddy se débattit de toutes ses forces mais rien à faire. Son agresseur se pencha légèrement sur le côté afin de pouvoir plonger sa main sous sa jupe. Elle en profita alors pour lui donner un fulgurant coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Sanosuke tomba à ses côtés et se plia en deux. Cuddy se releva, toute fébrile et fit un pas vers la sortie. Au même moment, House entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il se figea face à elle, son regard allant de Sanosuke, tordu de douleur au sol ,à elle, toute éméchée.  
_ Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama House.  
Cuddy s'approcha de lui et fondit en larme dans ses bras. House la serra contre lui tout en fusillant Sanosuke du regard. Au bout d'un moment, il se dégagea doucement d'elle et se rapprocha du gardien. Il le rua alors de coup de pieds jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'évanouisse. Cuddy dût s'agrippa à lui pour qu'il arrête. Il se tourna alors vers elle, la prit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.  
_ Sortez d'ici ! Ne revenez plus et rentrez en Amérique !  
Cuddy se dégagea de sa prise.  
_ Non ! Je reviendrai…  
_ Non !  
_ Avec du monde ! Cette fois-ci je ne serais pas toute seule. Vous, retournez là où vous étiez ou vous allez encore avoir des ennuis !  
_ Trop tard.  
_ House !  
_ Je savais ce que ce salopard voulait vous faire alors…  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Alors vous êtes venu à mon secours ?  
_ Apparemment, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide.  
Cuddy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
_ Merci House.  
_ Mais de rien.  
_ Je vais y aller avant qu'il ne se réveille. Faites attention à vous.  
House hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Cuddy fit un pas vers la sortie, hésita un instant, fit volte face et lui sauta au cou. Elle l'embrassa puis lui glissa à l'oreille.  
_ Tenez bon.  
House voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il était encore sous le choc. Cuddy lui déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres puis quitta la salle sans un dernier regard. House tituba un instant puis sortit à son tour.  
_ Je devrais me faire enfermer plus souvent. murmura-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers les salles d'interrogatoire.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Sanosuke entra dans la pièce et observa House à terre. Il était étendu sur le sol et ruisselait de sueur. Il était parcouru de frissons et semblait en plein délire.  
_ Non… Pas le jardin… Pas le jardin…  
Le gardien s'approcha de lui et le retourna à l'aide de son pied.  
_ Quatre jours sans nourriture ni eau. Tu te sens mieux là ?  
House cligna des yeux puis repartit dans son délire :  
_ Pas le jardin… Pas le jardin…  
Sanosuke se tâta l'oreille puis donna un violent coup de pied à House.  
_ Tu diras à ta pute qu'elle ne perd rien pour attendre !  
Le diagnosticien fut alors pris d'un fou rire.  
_ Quoi ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?  
Il lui donna à nouveau un coup de pied.  
_ Ton amour propre en a prit un sale coup hein… Te faire malmener par une femme… Quel déshonneur !  
Sanosuke se pencha et l'attrapa au col.  
_ Répète ça pour voir !  
_ Chef !  
Il lâcha House et se tourna vers un gardien, accompagné de Joseph.  
_ Quoi encore ?!  
_ Ce prisonnier voulait à tout prix vous voir.  
Sanosuke se tourna alors vers Joseph.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
_ Cet homme est malade. Il a besoin de soins.  
_ Et bien qu'il crève !  
_ S'il meurt, vous aurez des problèmes avec les américains. Il est connu chez lui.  
Sanosuke grinça des dents.  
_ Fais ce que tu as à faire. dit-il en lui passant devant.  
Joseph hocha la tête et se dirigea vers House.

***

Wilson prit Cuddy dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa table.  
_ Vous avez fait vite. nota-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
_ Dès que Cameron m'en a parlé, j'ai pris les billets.  
Cuddy lui sourit.  
_ Bon alors, y'a-t-il un espoir pour qu'il sorte de là ?  
_ L'ambassade fait tout pour qu'il ait un procès mais… Il refuse de dire pourquoi il est ici. Du coup, ils n'ont aucun moyen de pression.  
_ On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.  
_ Je crains le pire Wilson !  
_ House ne ferais jamais une chose pareil ! Je suis sûr qu'il est enfermé là bas pour quelque chose sans conséquence. Demain, nous irons le voir et il devra tout nous dire.  
Cuddy prit sa fourchette puis la redéposa en soupirant.  
_ Vous ne mangez pas ?  
_ Je n'ai pas faim …  
_ Et vous avez des cernes sous les yeux...  
_ Mon Dieu Wilson, si vous l'aviez vous !  
_ Je m'imagine bien l'enfer qu'il doit vivre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus ni manger, ni dormir !  
_ Je n'y arrive pas…  
_ Forcez-vous alors ! Mais avalez quelque chose !  
_ Ils ne lui laissent même pas utiliser sa canne…  
_ Nous irons demain à la cour et demanderons cette faveur au juge. J'ai vu que vous aviez changé d'hôtel. Pourquoi ?  
_ C'est une longue histoire…  
_ Cuddy.  
_ Les autorités ont retrouvé le père de House.  
_ Oui je sais, il est mort. Crise cardiaque.  
_ Non…  
Elle sortit l'enveloppe de son sac et la tendit à Wilson. Il lui lança un regard interloqué mais elle ne dit rien. Se contentant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. L'oncologue ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira les photos.  
_ Nom de Dieu !  
_ House le savait… C'est pour ça qu'il est resté… Et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est là-bas !  
_ Je… Mon Dieu… Leur corps est criblé de balles comme si c'était une…  
_ Exécution.  
Wilson s'empressa de remettre les photos dans l'enveloppe.  
_ D'où sortez-vous ça ?  
_ On me les a fait parvenir. répondit Cuddy en fixant la table.  
_ Je n'en saurai pas plus ?  
_ Vous n'en saurez pas plus.  
Wilson soupira.  
_ House déteint sur vous !  
_ Désolée.  
_ Très bien… Son père se fait assassiner… Il est sur une piste… Fonce la tête baissée… Espérons qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises…  
Cuddy hocha la tête.  
_ Mangez !  
Elle sursauta puis s'exécuta.

***

House se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Joseph posa sa main sur sa nuque afin de prendre son pouls.  
_ C'est bon. Rythme à nouveau régulier. La fièvre devrait baissée d'ici demain.  
_ Pourquoi risquer de vous attirer les foudres de Sanosuke ?  
_ Parce je vous apprécie même si vous avez paralysé momentanément mon allié.  
_ Désolé.  
_ Pour être franc, vous êtes ma porte de sortie pour la liberté. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours. Cette femme est une tigresse !  
_ J'vous l'fais pas dire.  
_ Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux et son obstination va sûrement vous permettre de sortir d'ici… Et si vous sortez, j'aurai une chance d'y échapper aussi.  
Il prit une compresse et la trempa dans de l'alcool. Il commença à passer la compresse sur les plaies du visage de House.  
_ Elle doit sûrement beaucoup tenir à vous pour faire ce qu'elle fait.  
_ Sûrement.  
_ Vous êtes un veinard.  
_ Sûrement.  
_ Votre père… Il est mort comment ?  
_ Assassiné.  
_ Vous savez par qui ?  
_ J'ai une piste.  
Joseph se figea.  
_ Vous êtes ici pour ça ?  
_ En quelques sortes.  
_ Je ne comprends pas.  
_ J'étais sur le point de découvrir qui avait tué mon père quand…  
House se tut.  
_ Quand quoi ?  
_ Vous avez fini ?  
Joseph arrêta de tamponner le sourcil de House.  
_ Voilà.  
_ Merci.  
_ De rien.  
_ Si je m'en sors, je ferais de tout mon possible pour vous faire sortir d'ici.  
Joseph sourit.  
_ J'espère bien!  
Le diagnosticien sourit à son tour. Le nutritionniste rangea son matériel et quitta la pièce en sifflotant. House se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il trouva rapidement le sommeil.

***

Aizen entra dans la cour et se dirigea vers le fond, s'imaginant déjà allongé sur son banc. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il eu la désagréable surprise d'y voir l'américain.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il.  
House ne lui prêta aucune attention, se bornant à fixer le ciel.  
_ Eh ! J'te cause !  
_ Et je ne suis pas sourd.  
_ Regarde moi quand je te parle !  
_ Beau temps n'est-ce pas ? Un peu humide mais ensoleillé.  
Aizen lui plaqua une main ferme sur sa gorge et planta son regard haineux dans celui faussement étonné de House.  
_ Quand je te parle, tu me regarde !  
House se dégagea tant bien que mal de sa prise et se redressa.  
_ Te regarder au risque d'en faire des cauchemars plus tard ? Non merci ! Je dois déjà me taper la vue de tes potes. Si en plus je dois me brûler la rétine en te regardant…  
_ La quoi ?  
_ La… Non laisse tomber.  
_ Dégage de ce banc.  
_ Y'a pas écrit ton nom dessus.  
_ Dégage ou je te pète la gueule !  
_ Pourquoi tant de vulgarité !? Tu me balances une injure à chaque phrase !  
_ Tire toi de la ou je te pète la gueule !  
_ Je te prends au mot !  
House ferma les yeux. Son visage se congestionna jusqu'à ce qu'un pet sonore s'échappe enfin de son postérieur. Aizen ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que House, comme si de rien n'était, se relevait.  
_ Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des choses à faire. déclara-t-il en passant devant Aizen.  
Celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et le ramena à lui.  
_ Tu vas me le payer… commença-t-il en levant le poing.  
_ On se calme ! s'écria l'un des gardiens.  
Aizen et House lui lancèrent un regard interloqué.  
_ Grégory House… Vous avez de la visite.  
Aizen lâcha le diagnosticien en lui glissant sur un ton menaçant :  
_ Surveille tes arrières Grégounet.  
House lui fit un grand sourire et suivit le gardien.  
Alors qu'ils longeaient un long couloir, l'homme glissa à House :  
_ Tu reçois pas mal de visites ces temps-ci.  
_ Mais jamais de _call girls_. Le monde est vraiment mal foutu !  
Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du gardien.  
_ _Call girl _c'est un peu une geisha ?  
_ En plus siliconée !  
_ Aujourd'hui pas de _call girl_ mais deux monsieur et la belle.  
_ Deux monsieurs ?  
L'homme hocha la tête. Arrivés devant la porte de la salle il lui fit signe d'entrer mais resta dehors.  
House poussa la porte et tomba sur un Wilson qui devint livide à sa vue.  
_ Mon Dieu… souffla-t-il.  
_ Rho ça va ! Cuddy ne t'avait pas prévenu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
_ Vous avez oubliez les bonnes manières House ?  
Il se tourna vers Cuddy et lui fit une courbette.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?  
Wilson attrapa une canne derrière la porte et la lui lança.  
_ Je viens te soulager, aider Cuddy et te tirer les vers du nez.  
_ Charmant.  
_ Nous vous avons apporté de nouveaux vêtements. ajouta Cuddy.  
_ J'aimais bien les miens.  
Wilson leva les yeux au plafond. Cuddy tandis un paquet à House qui regardait à présent l'homme qui les accompagnait.

_ Et Jackie Chan là-bas, c'est quoi son rôle ?  
_ C'est votre avocat. répondit Cuddy.  
_ Il parle anglais ?  
_ Bien sûr. répondit l'homme.  
_ Ah je préfère. Encore un peu et j'injuriais vos ancêtres.  
_ House !  
_ Wilson, je sais que tu es heureux de me voir mais s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à scander mon nom.  
_ House… commença Cuddy.  
_ Vous vous y mettez vous aussi ?  
La doyenne s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sanosuke et deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle. Cuddy se raidit. House se positionna légèrement devant elle et fusilla le gardien du regard. Celui-ci ne lâchait plus la doyenne de son regard haineux. Wilson observa la scène avec perplexité. Au bout d'un moment, Sanosuke se força à sourire et salua l'avocat puis Wilson.  
_ Excusez moi, mais il va falloir que vous passiez d'abord à mon bureau pour un contrôle d'identité.  
Il lança un dernier regard noir à Cuddy et tourna les talons, suivit des deux autres gardiens, de l'avocat et de Wilson.  
Quand la porte se referma, Cuddy poussa un long soupir de soulagement.  
_ Mmh… ça va aller ? demanda House, incertain.  
Elle hocha vivement la tête et lui montra d'une main tremblante le paquet de linge.  
_ Habillez-vous.  
Elle lui tourna le dos et attendit. Alors qu'il enfilait ses nouveaux vêtements, House l'entendit étouffer un sanglot. Il commença à boutonner sa chemise et l'entendit à nouveau sangloter. Il se tourna alors vers elle et se rapprocha sans un bruit. Elle sursauta quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Elle recula d'un pas mais House avait déjà pu noter que ses yeux étaient embués de larme.  
_ Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas vous boutonner.  
Il voulu protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et commença à le boutonner. Il se laissa faire en l'observant en silence, tandis qu'elle s'affairait à lui boutonner sa chemise. Quand elle eut fini, elle voulu se détourner de lui mais il l'attrapa au poignet et la força à le regarder.  
_ Cuddy, c'est fini.  
_ Je... Je sens encore sa langue sur mon cou... Et...  
Il pencha sa tête et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.  
_ C'est mieux là? murmura-t-il.  
Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se plaqua à lui. Il la serra avec douceur tout en la berçant doucement, de gauche à droite.  
_ Merci. lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant entrer Wilson qui marqua un temps d'arrêt en les voyant si proche l'un de l'autre.  
_ Je dérange peut être?  
_ Non non. s'empressa de dire Cuddy tout en s'essuyant les yeux. elle se tourna à nouveau vers House. Il va falloir tout nous dire maintenant.  
_ J'ai cru que vous étiez juste venu pour mes beaux yeux.  
_ House! Sois sérieux deux minutes! s'exclama Wilson.  
Cuddy lui posa un main sur le bras.  
_ Je me doute bien que ça doit être douloureux House... Mais nous sommes là maintenant. Dites-nous tout si vous voulez qu'on puisse vous aider.  
_ Et après j'aurais droit à un câlin?  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Oui vous aurez droit à un câlin.  
Le visage de House devint subitement grave. Chose qui perturba Cuddy et Wilson. Il s'assit et inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_ Après la disparition de mon père. Ma mère m'a harceler nuit et jour pour que j'aille sur place. Ce que j'ai fait. J'avouerais avoir été intrigué par cette histoire. Mon père, s'évanouir en pleine nature comme ça… C'était tout sauf normal. Un militaire ne se perd jamais. C'est lui qui me disait ça. Et il connaissait les environs comme ça poche. Lui et son ami allant pêcher sur le lac mainte et mainte fois.  
Je me suis donc rendu dans ce petit village, entre la périphérie et la campagne, il y a une grande différence. Je me serais cru dans une époque médiévale. Je suis allé voir le patriarche et lui ai exposé ma situation. Il connaissait bien mon père et son ami. Il m'a donc aidé avec joie… Mais c'était plus une réticence feinte en joie. Je sentais bien que quelque chose clochait… Qu'il était gêné par ma présence et le village était anormalement calme… Jusqu'à cette nuit…

**Flash back :**

House tenta en vain de croiser les jambes mais la douleur lui tira une grimace. Il lança un regard plein d'excuses à l'assemblée et bu le verre de saké. Le vieil homme lui sourit et fit signe à sa femme de lui servir un autre verre.  
_ Je ne voudrais pas déranger… commença House.  
L'homme secoua la tête et lui fit signe de boire. Après le quatrième verre, House commença à dodeliner de la tête.  
_ Je… Mon père… John était allé sur le lac et pouf ! Disparu ! Bon alors moi j'aimerais comprendre hein, parce que leur barque a disparu avec eux ! Y'a pas franchement de typhon sur un lac si ?  
La vieille femme lui servit un autre verre de saké. Le diagnosticien fut prit d'un fou rire.  
_ Vous voulez me saouler ou quoi ?  
L'homme lui sourit et lui fit signe de boire. Six verres plus tard, House s'écroula sur le sol, ivre mort.  
_ Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. nota la femme en se penchant au dessus de lui.  
_ Malheureusement, il va subir le même sort.  
_ Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ?  
_ Grégory House est un homme intelligent. Au moment où il a mis son pied dans ce village, il s'est mis en danger. Il est tout à fait capable de tout découvrir.  
_ Mais…  
_ Je dois d'abord penser au bien du village.  
La femme hocha la tête et s'éloigna.  
_ Mon père a découvert quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
Le patriarche sursauta. House se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Je ne veux vous créer aucun problème. Je veux juste savoir où il est.  
_ Toujours aussi espiègle.  
_ Toujours.  
L'homme se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.  
Ils sortirent du village et empruntèrent un sentier vers les hauteurs. Ils entrèrent alors dans une clairière.  
_ Qu'est-ce que… commença House.  
_ Tu t'en doutais bien non ?  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un amoncèlement de pierres. Deux tas, l'un à côté de l'autre étaient disposés au centre de la clairière.  
_ Voilà ton fils John. déclara le patriarche.  
House sentit son souffle se raréfier alors que son rythme cardiaque s'amplifiait.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ? réussit-il enfin à prononcer.  
_ Je suis désolé.  
_ J'ai toujours haït mon père… Mais je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort.  
_ Personne ne souhaite la mort d'un proche même si son amertume envers lui est profonde. Tu aimais ton père. C'est tout à fait normal.  
_ Non !  
_ Tu t'es persuadé pendant toutes ses années que tu le détestais… Mais c'est faux.  
_ Qui lui a fait ça ?  
_ Ils ont voulu porter secours à la petite Zimi.  
_ Qui est-ce ?  
Une larme perla au coin de l'œil du patriarche.  
_ Zimi est une enfant perdue.  
_ Le trafique existe toujours ?  
_ Fuis pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Tu en sais beaucoup trop !  
_ Je croyais que l'armée chinoise avait mis un terme au trafic d'enfants dans la région…  
_ Grégory. Ton père est mort pour ses convictions, ne finit pas comme lui. Ce combat est voué à l'échec !  
_ Je n'en ai rien à foutre moi du bordel qui se trame dans ce pays ! Je veux juste savoir qui a tué mon père !  
_ Tu es en colère, c'est normal…  
_ Et ne commence pas à te la jouer sage du village ou je te fous mon poing dans la gueule !  
_ Calme toi. Cette colère va te ronger et t'aveugler…  
House leva le poing puis étouffa un cri de rage. Il passa devant l'homme en prenant bien soin de le bousculer.  
_ Où vas-tu ?  
Le diagnosticien fit volte face et planta son regard orageux dans celui inquiet de l'homme.  
_ Vous avez vendu mon père…  
_ Dans les intérêts du village…  
_ L'homme que j'ai connu, étant petit, serait mort pour ce village.  
_ Les choses ont changé !  
_ Non ! Vous avez changé !  
_ Toujours aussi téméraire Grégory.  
_ Toujours ! lui lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons.  
_ Ton père y était presque…  
House se figea.  
_ Presque ?  
_ Il était sur le point de la sauver. C'est pendant leur fuite qu'il s'est fait prendre…  
_ Où pourrais-je la trouver ?  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée.  
_ Si je retrouve cette gosse, je trouverais celui qui a fait ça.  
_ Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?  
_ J'y réfléchirais quand je serais face à lui.  
_ Ne plonge pas dans une vengeance froide et aveugle. Porte le deuil de ton père et accompagne ta mère dans la douleur…  
_ La ferme !  
Cette fois-ci, House se retourna pour de bon. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec un homme, vêtu de vêtements militaires. A son dos était accrochée une mitraillette et il tenait un semi automatique en main. Il s'adressa alors au vieil homme dans un dialecte que le diagnosticien ne connaissait pas. Le ton monta très vite. Le militaire brandit subitement son arme à feu et tira un coup. La balle alla se loger dans le crâne du patriarche qui s'écroula, une expression de peur figée sur son visage. Il n'en fallu pas plus à House pour réagir. A l'aide de sa canne, il frappa violemment le meurtrier et boita le plus rapidement possible vers la sortit de la clairière. L'homme se ressaisit rapidement et lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent à terre jusqu'à ce que l'homme frappe House à l'aide de sa mitraillette. A demi-inconscient, il vit l'homme se relever et lui faire un sourire narquois.  
_ Tel père tel fils hein ! Tu es là pour Zimi toi aussi ? Je vous comprends. Elle est si douce et délicate. Une vraie petite perle.  
Il prononça ces derniers mots en se passant la langue avec outrance sur ses lèvres. House sentit une vague de dégoût lui monter à la gorge.  
_ Salaud…  
_ Hé hé hé ! A huit ans, leur peau est si juteuse !  
House prit une poignée de poussière et la lui jeta au visage.  
_ Argh !  
Il lui sauta dessus et le rua de coups.  
_ Et mon poing à moi ! Il est doux et délicat ?!  
L'homme tâta son pantalon tout en se débattant mais la rage de House coulait le long de ses veines et chaque coup était tout aussi violent que le précédent. La cadence ne faiblissant pas. Le nez du militaire commença à se craqueler, son visage à se déformer sous l'impact des poings de House. L'homme réussit enfin à attraper un révolver dans l'une des poches cachées de son bas. Il le tendit vers le diagnosticien qui se jeta dessus et usa de toute sa force pour retourner l'arme contre son propriétaire. Petit à petit, le militaire perdait du terrain jusqu'à ce que le coup parte. House lâcha vivement la main de l'homme et s'éloigna rapidement du corps inerte de l'homme. Il tenta tant bien que mal à se relever, ramassa sa canne et s'élança vers la sortit. Mais le coup de feu avait résonné dans les montagnes et les autres militaires furent vite sur place. House se retrouva alors piégé. Quand ils virent au loin le corps de leur collègue, ils attrapèrent House et le ruèrent de coups. Ils le ligotèrent et le mirent à l'arrière de leur camion. Il constata alors qu'il n'était pas tout seule. Une petite fille d'environ huit ans se rapprocha de lui et lui lança un regard suppliant.  
_ Zimi ? articula-t-il avec peine.  
Elle hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.  
_ Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il.  
Elle posa une main compatissante sur sa joue et lui fit un triste sourire.  
_ Personne ne peut plus rien. Un gentil monsieur à rejoint mes parents en voulant m'aider. Je ne veux plus qu'on essaie, je veux que les autres vivent.  
House lui lança un regard embué de larmes. Cette fille parlait comme une vielle femme sage. Ces hommes lui avaient volé sa vertu et sa jeunesse… Et il ne pouvait rien faire… Elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps.  
_ Je suis désolé. répéta-il de sa voix brisée.

**Fin du flash back **

_ Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée dans l'une des cellules de cette prison. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé entre temps…

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_ J'peux avoir mon câlin maintenant ?  
Wilson fondit sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
_ Je suis si désolé House !  
_ Mais non pas toi ! Je voulais un câlin de Cuddy !  
Celle-ci lui fit un triste sourire. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais la boule dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. House avait raconté cet épisode avec détachement, mais elle avait bien compris qu'il en souffrait terriblement. Elle se doutait bien aussi qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés entre son arrivée en Chine et son incarcération. Elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer les sévices qu'il avait pu subir pendant ces trois jours où il avait sûrement été maintenu captif par ces militaires.  
_ Bon Wilson ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! Je vais bien ! Et je préfère la côté moelleux des nibards de la patronne. Lâche-Moi ! Cuddy au secours !  
Elle éclata de rire. Elle été heureuse de le voir ainsi, de le voir redevenir caustique et lui-même.  
La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'avocat, livide.  
_ Ils m'ont dit pourquoi vous étiez ici.  
_ C'est quoi leur version ?  
_ Vous avez tuez un militaire.  
_ Ce n'est pas lui qui a appuyé sur la détente ! s'offusqua Wilson.  
_ Et alors ? Je l'aurai mon procès ?  
_ Je suis désolé…  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Dans une semaine, vous serez exécuté.  
_ QUOI ? s'étranglèrent Wilson et Cuddy.  
_ Je suis navré.  
_ Mais on vous paye pour quoi ?!  
Wilson s'avança d'un air menaçant vers l'homme.  
_ J'ai… j'ai tout essayé !  
_ Apparemment non !  
Cuddy se tourna vers House qui fixait le mur d'un air absent. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction puis se ravisa. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… Elle sentit la pièce rétrécir et l'atmosphère devint oppressante.  
_ Vous êtes son avocat ! Faites appel ! Prévenez l'ambassade ! Faites quelque chose ! Il ne peut pas être exécuté pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ! s'écria Wilson.  
House se leva doucement de sa chaise.  
_ Calme toi Wilson. Il n'y peut rien. Rentrez avant de vous retrouver entre ces murs…  
_ Non. chuchota Cuddy. Vous n'allez pas baisser les bras.  
Il lui fit un triste sourire et se dirigea vers la porte.  
_ Gardien ! appela-t-il.  
_ House ! Depuis quand baissez vous les bras !  
_ Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu délires ?  
Cuddy bouscula l'avocat pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à House.  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas !  
_ Je n'ai pas trop le choix…  
_ House ! Regardez moi !  
Il planta son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Ce regard, vide et sans âme… Les larmes affluèrent.  
_ House… souffla-t-elle.  
_ Je vais bien Cuddy. il se tourna vers la porte. GARDIEN !  
_ Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Wilson en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.  
_ Ben apparemment oui…  
Cuddy glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il la questionna du regard mais elle ne dit rien. Se bornant à le fixer avec un air énigmatique.  
_ Qu'est-ce que…

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

House clopina jusqu'à la cour et observa les alentours. Depuis trois jours, il regardait le temps passer d'un regard vitreux. Ces hommes brisés par leur passé, rattrapés par leur futur déambulaient sur ce sable gris, ruminant leurs pathétiques existences sans grande conviction. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur sa canne et observa avec attention les gardiens. Comment ce sentait-on quand on avait le pouvoir absolu? Se sentaient-ils au dessus de tout? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanosuke qui parlait à un collègue. Cet homme était aussi pourri que la plupart des prisonniers ici, mais lui avait accès au monde extérieur. Le monde extérieur... Il aurait tellement voulu y être, respirer l'une de ces bouffées d'air si particulière. Se sentir à nouveau libre. Oppressante situation... Vide croissant... Douleur... Il n'avait pas réfléchit à un moyen de s'enfuir ou d'éviter ce jour. Il avait écouté d'une oreille toutes les propositions saugrenues de Wilson. Toutes aussi désespérée les unes que les autres. Il se rappelait aussi du regard vide de Cuddy. Elle non plus n'était plus là. Il la savait loin à présent et s'en voulait. Joseph lui fit un signe de tête mais il ne bougea pas. Continuant à lancer des regards circulaires sans vraiment regarder. A quoi bon de toute façon... Ses pensées repartirent en direction de Cuddy. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, il le sentait. Ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne quitte la salle... Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cette femme était...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Planté comme un poteau? demanda Sanosuke.  
_ C'est interdit? répliqua House sans lui adresser le moindre regard.  
Le gardien cracha à ses pieds et se posta à ses côtés.  
_ Tu dois sentir et percevoir ce qui t'entoure différemment non?  
_ C'est toi qui a tout fait pour que ma mort soit le plus rapide possible n'est-ce pas?  
_ Je suis plutôt fier de moi sur ce coup. il lui fit un grand sourire.  
_ Je sais qui tu es.  
Son sourire se transforma en rictus.  
_ Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as tout fait pour que je sois exécuté le plus rapidement possible. Mais entre temps, je pourrais parler.  
_ Et risquer de perdre un nouveau proche?  
House se raidit.  
_ Si tu...  
_ Oh! Les menaces fusent à présent!  
House lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Ta catin est allée harceler la cour pour pouvoir passer une dernière nuit avec toi. Profites-en. Ce sera ta dernière fois.  
House ne réagit pas, se bornant à fixer un point invisible devant lui. Sanosuke cracha à nouveau à ses pieds et s'éloigna.  
Le diagnosticien se mit alors à marcher, sans savoir où il allait. Une dernière nuit avec Cuddy? Une dernière nuit avec Cuddy... Une dernière nuit... Il s'arrêta devant le grillage et observa les alentours. Une dernière nuit de bonheur lui était accordé. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire ironique s'afficha sur son visage. Il aurait préféré vivre ce bonheur tous les jours... Quel idiot! Il se cogna la tête sur le rempart qui le séparait du monde extérieur. Si seulement... Si seulement quoi au juste? House se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il y avait sûrement autre chose... Ou c'était tout simplement la fin et elle voulait lui faire ses adieux à sa façon...  
_ Que t'arrive-t-il? demanda Joseph.  
_ Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas être au courant.  
_ Je suis désolé.  
_ Pas moi en tout cas.  
Il se redressa et s'éloigna, laissant l'homme seul, planté devant ce grillage sans vie et distant.

La nuit arriva nonchalamment. House avait s'était tourné et retourné sur son lit, attendant ce moment avec une certaine impatiente. L'idée même de pouvoir la serrer contre lui l'enchantait. Mais pourquoi attendre d'être privé de liberté, d'être privé de vie pour se rendre compte que le bonheur n'était qu'à portée de main depuis tout ce temps? La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux gardiens et Cuddy. House se redressa et attendit que les gardiens se soient éclipsés pour dire quelque chose. Mais le problème, c'est qu'une fois tous seuls, un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Cuddy faisait mine de détailler la petite pièce tandis que House cherchait en vain des paroles à lui glisser. Mais rien ne vint à part :  
_ Pourquoi?  
Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et se rapprocha doucement. Il l'observa s'asseoir à ses côtés sans rien dire.  
_ Je ne sais pas. avoua-t-elle.  
_ Je m'attendais à une autre réponse.  
_ Vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous saute au cou et vous embrasse passionnément?  
_ Eh bien, pour dire vrai je...  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Une larme de frustration perla au coin de son œil.  
_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de chose vous arrive?!  
House sourit et captura ses lèvres avec tendresse.  
_ Dieu a sûrement un compte à régler avec moi.  
_ House...  
_ Hum?  
Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.  
_ C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous voir avant... avant la date.  
Il se redressa et lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
_ Demain, nous vous ferons évader.  
_ Hein?!  
_ Par contre c'est à vous de provoquer une émeute.  
_ C'est une plaisanterie...  
_ C'est Wilson qui a eu l'idée...  
_ Nom de Dieu!  
_ Chut!  
_ Wilson est un grand malade.  
_ Il tient à vous.  
_ Comme on tient à un chien.  
_ House!  
_ Je n'est pas envie de lui créer des problèmes.  
_ Mais on s'en moque! Il n'est pas question qu'on vous laisse mourir de cette façon.  
_ Entre me faire exécuter et me faire trouer de balles demain...  
_ Fermez là!  
_ Vous avez brisé toute la magie du coup. Moi qui croyais juste avoir une partie de jambe en l'air avec vous ce soir.  
_ Vous me rassurez là.  
_ Comment ça?  
_ Vous redevenez normal. Chiant, imbécile,cynique, méchant et j'en passe et des meilleurs.  
_ Bon vous enlevez votre haut ou je dois vous supplier!?  
Cuddy sourit et lui caressa la joue d'un air distrait.  
_ House je...  
Il lui fit signe de se taire et l'embrassa. Elle s'abandonna à son étreinte et oublia tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, leur condition, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, leur passé, leur futur. Elle voulait juste profiter du moment qui s'offrait à elle. Il avait raison. Demain ne serait pas un jour sans risques alors autant en profiter... C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se touchaient... La dernière fois qu'ils se livraient... La dernière fois qu'ils vivaient...  
Elle commençait à déboutonner la chemise du diagnosticien quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle entendit House étouffer une imprécation dans ses cheveux et se retourna. Son regard croisa alors celui satisfait de Sanosuke. Elle réajusta son chemisier sur ses épaules et lui fit face.  
_ Le quart d'heure de plaisir est fini.  
_ On m'avait accordé la nuit! protesta Cuddy.  
_ Estimez-vous heureuse de l'avoir vu. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous aussi seriez exécutée.  
La doyenne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une main ferme se posa sur son bras et l'en dissuada. Et lança un regard désolé à House et se leva. Elle passa devant Sanosuke en prenant bien soin de la fusiller du regard, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à House puis sortit. Le gardien se tourna vers House et lui fit un sourire narquois.  
_ Alors?  
_ Exquise.  
Son sourire disparut.  
_ Ça vous emmerde tant que ça qu'elle m'aime moi et pas vous?  
_ Ta gueule.  
_ Charmant.  
_ On verra bien qui rira le jour de ton exécution.  
_ Je parie sur Aizen.  
_ Mets moi dans le lot.  
_ Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois là le jour de mon exécution. lui glissa House avec un regard indéfini.  
Sanosuke arqua un sourcil mais ne releva pas.  
_ Je sais qui tu es. chuchota House.  
_ Tu ne sais rien de moi.  
_ Je n'ai pas encore vengé mon père... ça ne saurait tarder.  
Sanosuke déglutit et quitta la pièce. Ses mots lui avaient glacé le sang... Et ce regard...

***

House observa Joseph pendant un long moment. Hésitant à aller vers lui. Devait-il lui parler du projet? Il regarda en direction du soleil. Sa position lui indiquant l'heure qu'il était. Environ 10h... Cuddy lui avait dit qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose mais n'avait signalé aucune horaire. Il traversa la cour jusqu'à son banc. Ils étaient peut être déjà là... Attendant l'émeute. Il chercha Aizen du regard. Il le salua puis lui fit un signe obscène de la main. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'homme se dirige d'un pas menaçant vers lui.  
_ Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie!  
_ Je vais me faire exécuter dans quelques jours, alors non pas vraiment. répliqua House avec un sourire.  
Aizen leva le poing.  
_ Juste une précision avant que tu n'abattes ce poing sur mon doux visage.  
Le prisonnier se figea.  
_ Tu vois le gars là-bas?! Tatoué de partout et entouré de groupies toutes aussi tatouéés que lui?  
Aizen sourit à la remarque de House.  
_ Ce gars là? Qui veut faire croire que c'est le plus fort?  
_ Oui c'est ça.  
_ Ben quoi?  
_ Il t'a traité de tapette.  
Le visage d'Aizen se décomposa. Il bouscula House et se dirigea vers l'homme qui l'avait soi-disant insulté. Satisfait, le diagnosticien alla se réfugier dans l'angle de la cour où Joseph l'avait emmener dernièrement. Il s'y posta et observa la bagarre éclater. Très, vite, tout le monde s'y mêla et les coups fusèrent de partout. Les gardiens qui s'occupaient de débarquer les marchandises d'un camion furent même obligé de s'en mêler. House prit appui sur le mur et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, il vit le camion de marchandise tourner et... se diriger à toute allure vers la grille? House se redressa et regarda avec ahurissement le camion défoncer le grillage, manquer d'écraser deux trois personnes et se diriger vers lui. Le véhicule s'arrêta à son niveau. Le chauffeur lui fit alors signe de monter. Au même moment, des coups de feu partirent dans sa direction. Une balle siffla à son oreille. Il grimpa dans le camion et se baissa. Le pare-brise explosa. Le chauffeur sortit un fusil à pompe de son siège et le tendit à House.  
_ Mais ça va pas?!  
Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il croisa alors le regard de Sanosuke.  
_ J'ai changé d'avis.  
Il prit l'arme dans les mains de l'homme et la pointa vers lui. Le chauffeur redémarra en trombe. House tira mais manqua sa cible. Mais ce coup fit souffler un vent de panique dans la foule qui se dispersa. Les gardiens prirent d'assaut le camion mais aucune balle n'arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux pneus qu'ils visaient. Quand il furent sortit de la prison, House poussa un long soupir de soulagement.  
_ Ce n'est pas fini. déclara l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur.  
House se retourna et poussa un concert de juron.  
_ Les jeep sont américaines bandes de trous du cul! Je croyais que vous détestiez les Etats-Unis! Nom de Dieu!  
Il prit le fusil à pompe et visa les véhicules qui les suivaient.  
_ Je hais les armes à feu.  
_ Tirez.  
_ J'suis pas rambo non plus!  
L'homme donna un violent coup de volant, arracha l'arme des mains de House et tira quand ils furent face à leurs poursuivants. Ceux-ci, ne s'attendant pas à cette situation partirent dans le décors en essayant d'éviter les coups de feu et le camion. Le chauffeur fit à nouveau demi-tour et s'engagea sur un sentier. House, médusé se tut pendant tout le reste du parcours.  
_ Tu es libre. lui signala l'homme.  
Il était libre... House sourit.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

L'homme pénétra dans la pièce sombre et se positionna devant le bureau. Attendant que son occupant se tourne vers lui.  
_ Alors? demanda-t-il.  
_ Il est dehors.  
_ Parfait.  
Sanosuke hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il poussa un soupir et sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe.

***

House descendit du camion et regarda autour de lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un village, sur les hauteurs. Le chauffeur lui avait assuré que cette région n'était pas tenue sous le joug de l'armée. Des enfants s'avancèrent dans sa direction en le saluant. Il leur sourit en reculant mais n'évita pas la collision. Il s'accrochèrent à lui et l'entrainèrent vers la maison la plus grande. Il se laissa faire en s'efforçant de garder un minimum d'équilibre. Arrivé devant la maison, les enfants le lâchèrent et repartirent s'amuser plus loin. House entra à l'intérieur sans grande conviction. Wilson apparut alors et lui fit un grand sourire. Le diagnosticien lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers lui.  
_ Tu es plus fort que Scoffield mon gars.  
_ Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes?  
_ Avec Rambo comme chauffeur?! Aucun! Mais où l'avez-vous dégotté?  
_ C'est Cuddy qui l'a trouvé et qui s'est chargée de la convaincre. Tout ce que je pouvais lui dire ne passait pas.  
House ouvrit grand la bouche.  
_ Ne me dis pas que...  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée! s'empressa d'ajouter Wilson.  
_ Où est-elle?  
Il lui passa devant mais Wilson l'attrapa et éclata de rire.  
_ Nous lui avons donner de l'argent! Beaucoup d'argent! Si tu voyais ta tête!  
_ Ce n'est pas drôle. marmonna House.  
_ C'est rassurant en tout cas. Tu viens de me prouver que tu tenais vraiment à elle.  
_ Imbécile.  
Wilson rit à nouveau et l'entraîna vers la pièce principale. House salua les deux occupants et les remercia dans leur langue. L'homme lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
_ Je comprends et parle votre langue. déclara-t-il avec ce même sourire.  
House hocha la tête. Un servante s'approcha et lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il accepta avec joie.  
_ Où est Cuddy? demanda-t-il à Wilson.  
L'oncologue sourit.  
_ On est venu la chercher pour un accouchement.  
House lui lança un regard amusé puis reporta son attention sur le patriarche et l'homme qui l'accompagnait.  
_ Lui c'est Shang Zu. Et l'homme à côté, je ne sais pas. Il reste tout le temps silencieux. lui chuchota Wilson.  
_ Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici et...  
_ Ne me le demande pas! Cuddy s'est occupée de tout. Elle est...euh...  
_ Déconcertante?  
_ Un peu oui...  
House sourit. Le vieil homme s'adressa alors à eux.  
_ Nous pouvons encore vous héberger cette nuit. Mais demain, il vous faudra quitter notre village. L'armée, d'ici là, sera déjà sur vos traces à cet environ. Lee, ici présent, vous accompagnera jusqu'à la périphérie.  
L'homme hocha la tête. Wilson et House lui répondirent en hochant à leur tour la tête.  
_ Il connait tous les passages et raccourcis de la région. Chemin que l'armée ne connait pas. C'est l'avantage que nous avons sur eux.  
_ Je vous remercie. dit House.  
_ Mais de rien. Votre compagne nous a dit qui vous étiez. Nous vous devions bien ça.  
_ Ma compagne?  
Wilson lui donna un coup de coude.  
_ Cuddy! Nigaud.  
_ Oh!  
Un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage. Wilson pouffa de rire à sa vue.  
_ Mais...Comment ça? Qui je suis? Je ne suis jamais venu ici, vous ne me connaissez pas...  
_ Vous non mais votre père oui. Il y a longtemps. Il nous a été d'une grande aide en se débarrassant des Japonais qui avaient envahit notre territoire.  
_ Je vois... C'est très loin tout ça. Il était très jeune.  
_ Oui mais il est revenu plusieurs années plus tard. Il ne nous a pas laissé tomber quand nous étions dans le besoin.  
House hocha la tête et se mit à fixer le sol. Wilson se racla la gorge puis se leva.  
_ Je vous remercie encore pour votre hospitalité.  
Shang hocha la tête et lui sourit. Wilson hocha à son tour la tête et sortit. Peu de temps après, House l'imita. Une jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, il émit un sifflement d'admiration. La lumière, tamisée, s'infiltrait à travers des canevas en bois représentant des paysages de la Chine. La chambre était spacieuse et divisée en deux parties par un paravent.  
_ Je vous ai fait couler un bain. La baignoire se situe juste à côté. elle lui montra du doigt le paravent.  
_ Merci.  
_ Mais je vous en prie.  
Elle s'éclipsa sans un bruit tandis que House avançait en détaillant l'endroit avec admiration.  
_ Waw... souffla-t-il en voyant la baignoire. Ce n'est une baignoire ce truc... C'est une piscine taillée dans la pierre.  
Il sourit et s'empressa de se déshabiller. Il entra dans l'eau tiède et poussa un long soupir de plaisir. Il avait passé une semaine sans prendre un bon bain. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Après près d'une heure de trempette, il quitta son bain et trouva des vêtements propres sur son lit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Ils n'avaient rien d'occidentaux ces habits. Il les saisit et les détailla. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon blanc en coton et d'une chemise de la même couleur sans boutons. Il chercha partout la cordelette pour l'attacher mais ne la trouva pas. Il enfila les vêtements. Ils étaient légers et très confortables. Il sourit à nouveau et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il commençait à prendre sommeil quand il entendit le volant coulisser. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'entrer et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Cuddy, vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel lui sourit et s'avança vers lui. House soufflé par sa beauté se contenta de la regarder arriver vers lui sans rien dire et avec une tête d'ahuri. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux à l'aide de baguettes chinoises nacrées et marchait pieds nus. Dieu! Quelle était belle! House se sentit fondre quand elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui décocha un de ses magnifiques sourires.  
_ Je savais bien que ce vêtement t'irait à ravir. dit-elle en passant sa main sur son torse.  
House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Encore une fois le mutisme le saisissait face à cette femme. Elle se pencha vers lui et...  
_ C'est l'heure de manger! Oups...  
House lança un regard noir à Wilson.  
_ Désolé.

***

Tout en se délectant de son riz cantonnais, House jetait de fréquents coup d'œil à Cuddy. Elle le rendait dingue et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle était belle... Très belle. Était-il le seul à... il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres hommes attablés et constata qu'effectivement, il n'était pas le seul à lui lancer de fréquents coup d'œil. Même Wilson, entre deux grains de riz lui lançaient de furtifs regards. L'oncologue tressauta quand il vit House l'observer avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raison.  
_ Elle est à moi. mima-t-il avec ses lèvres.  
Wilson tout rouge reporta son attention sur le contenu de son bol et recommença à attraper maladroitement les grains de riz. House recommença à manger, un fin sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Cette magnifique femme que tous les hommes dévoraient du regard n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et il en était heureux et fier.  
A la fin du repas et après quelques verres de sake, House, Wilson et Cuddy s'installèrent sur la terrasse.  
_ Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour une gorgée de café... marmonna Wilson après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.  
_ Jte l'fais pas dire. Le thé c'est bien sympa une fois mais pas deux...  
Cuddy éclata de rire.  
_ Moi j'aime bien.  
_ Tu es une femme! répliquèrent House et Wilson à l'unisson.  
Wilson reprit son sérieux et déclara :  
_ Je me suis chargé des billets, demain soir si tout se passe bien, nous serons embarqués dans un avion  
Cuddy hocha la tête tandis que House s'amusait avec une brindille.  
_ Quoi encore?! s'écria l'oncologue.  
_ Je ne prendrai pas l'avion.  
Cuddy voulu protester mais il lui fit signe de se taire.  
_ Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais à faire ici. J'ai des comptes à régler, une vengeance à mettre en place.  
_ Non mais tu t'entends parler?! s'exclama Cuddy. Une vengeance à mettre en place!  
_ Quand il n'y a pas de justice; il faut la faire soi même!  
_ Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de ton père! Que tu le haïssais! Et maintenant tu veux le venger au risque de te transformer en meurtrier ou de te faire tuer! Wilson et moi galérons pour te faire sortir de prison et monsieur veut y replonger à pieds joints!  
_ Tu ne comprends pas...  
_ Non je ne comprends pas! Et il y a de quoi!  
House soupira  
_ Ma décision est prise.  
_ Très bien. Alors je reste moi aussi.  
_ Quoi?! Non mais ça va pas! Wilson! Dis quelque chose!  
_ Vous êtes tous les deux malades, voilà ce que je dis.  
House vrilla son regard dans celui farouche de Cuddy.  
_ Tu rentres en Amérique.  
_ Non!  
_ Je t'interdis de me suivre.  
_ Fais comme tu veux.  
_ Cuddy!  
_ House!  
_ ARGH! s'écria Wilson.  
Il se leva et s'éloigna. House le regarda faire, interloqué, puis reporta son attention sur Cuddy... qui n'était plus là.  
_ Bon sang!

***

Les rayons du soleil commencèrent à percer les nuages orangés et à s'infiltrer dans la camionnette. Ils roulaient à présent depuis plus de six heures et la route irrégulière et rocailleuse n'avait pas permis aux passagers de se reposer. Cuddy somnolait, mais à chaque sursaut du véhicule, sursautait. Idem pour Wilson. Le seul qui semblait être immunisé contre la fatigue était House. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, restant enfermé dans un silence de réflexion. Son cerveau fulminait presque. Sourcils froncés, expression grave sur son visage... Il pensait à mille à l'heure et à plusieurs choses en même temps. Il s'en voulait d'avoir entraîné Cuddy et Wilson dans cette situation. Le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient eux aussi pris en chasse le hantait. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il avait fait... Jamais. Son entêtement allait à présent lui coûter la vie et celle d'êtres chers. Et Cuddy qui refusait de rentrer... Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.  
Lee s'engagea dans un sentier qui les mena à un village beaucoup plus grand que les précédents. Il se gara et se tourna vers House.  
_ On est arrivé.  
Il hocha la tête et le tourna vers Wilson.  
_ C'est ici que tu descends.  
_ Comment ça?  
_ Les prochaines zones que nous allons emprunter sont surveillées par les militaires. Il y a une gare pas loin. Tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème à passer et prendre un train en direction de Pékin.  
_ Mais... Et Cuddy?  
House lança un regard éloquent à Cuddy puis reporta son attention sur l'oncologue.  
_ Elle reste avec moi... C'est son choix.  
_ Je reste aussi alors!  
_ Non.  
_ Mais...  
_ Il faut que quelqu'un soit en liaison avec l'ambassade! Je te tiendrais au courant via des télégrammes ou je t'appellerai dès que ce sera possible.  
Wilson soupira et ouvrit la portière.  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée...  
_ Elle en est consciente.  
_ Il en est conscient.  
_ Tous les deux sont cinglés! s'exclama Wilson en levant les yeux au ciel.  
House et Cuddy s'échangèrent des regards amusés. L'oncologue descendit du véhicule, leur lança un :  
_ Faites attention.  
Et s'éloigna en maugréant. House passa à l'arrière et s'assit aux côtés de Cuddy qui se lova dans ses bras. Il fit signe à Lee de redémarrer et murmura :  
_ Les choses sérieuses commencent...

Après deux heures de routes où Cuddy et House s'étaient chamaillés à savoir où ils pourraient s'arrêter pour se reposer, Lee leur avoua qu'il n'était pas du tout fatigué et qu'il pourrait encore rouler pendant des jours entier.  
_ T'aurais pu le dire avant. grogna House. ça m'aurait évité de me faire engueuler.  
_ La ferme House! Je vous remercie encore Lee, vraiment.  
_ C'est bon! On a compris! Fais lui des gosses pendant que t'y es! Il te sera très reconnaissant!  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais au même moment, un missile frôla leur véhicule et explosa un peu plus loin. La camionnette fut emporter par le souffle et bascula dans le vide.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_**a lire avec = Lovers - Shi Mian Mai Fu House Of The Flying Daggers**_

House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La fumée opaque l'empêchait de voir. Il tourna la tête. Une fulgurante douleur lui traversa le dos. Il s'agrippa à l'aveuglette à un siège et se tira dehors. La camionnette avait fait plusieurs tonneaux et s'était coincée dans une ravine, retournée complètement. Enfin hors du véhicule, House regarda dans la camionnette mais ne vit pas Cuddy. Au même moment, Lee s'extirpait du côté conducteur.  
_ Tout va bien? demanda le diagnosticien d'une voix rocailleuse.  
Lee hocha la tête et se releva.  
_ Eloignons nous avant que la voiture n'explose.  
Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.  
_ Où est Cuddy?  
_ Elle a dû être éjectée pendant la chute.  
House devint livide. Lee mit le bras de House derrière sa nuque et l'aida à boiter le plus rapidement possible.  
_ Il faut retrouver Cuddy.  
_ Il faut surtout nous éloign...  
La voiture explosa. Les deux hommes furent projetés deux mètres plus loin. House se tordit de douleur au sol tout en lançant des regards circulèrent à l'âffut du moindre signe de vie de Cuddy. Il rampa jusqu'à l'orée du bois par lequel ils étaient passé. Cet endroit lui disait quelque chose... Il rampa et pénétra dans la forêt.  
_ Où allez-vous?! Il faut suivre le courant.  
_ Et nous faire prendre? Non. Et je ne partirais pas d'ici sans Cuddy.  
_ Il n'y a aucun risque. Ils leur faudra des heures pour descendre jusqu'ici...  
_ Vous êtes à découvert!  
_ Aucun ris...  
Son corps dansa alors au rythme de la mitraillette. House se releva précipitamment et plongea dans les bois. Il remonta la pente par laquelle ils étaient descendu en longeant les arbres. Ils regardait partout autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace de Cuddy. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il vit une main dépasser d'un buisson. Il s'élança vers l'endroit et tomba à genou à ses côtés. Il prit immédiatement son pouls et poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Cuddy. appela-t-il doucement.  
Elle gigota puis ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève mais elle ne bougea pas.  
_ J'ai mal. murmura-t-elle.  
Le sourire de House disparut.  
_ Eh! Oh! Tu ne vas pas me laisser en si bon chemin?  
_ Où est Lee?

_ Oh mon Dieu...  
_ On ne doit pas rester ici. Ils ne vont pas tarder.  
_ Je...Je n'y arriverais pas.  
_ Mais bien sûr que si!  
_ Ou sommes nous? Comment va-t-on faire pour les semer?  
_ Mon père venait souvent dans ce coin quand nous étions de séjour en Chine. Je connais chaque coin et recoin de cette forêt. Il y a une cascade plus loin ou nous pourrons nous rafraîchir et pensez nos plaies. Il y a une niche plus loin et un village à un kilomètre.  
Cuddy tenta de se lever mais resta clouée au sol. House grimaça et tâta ses membres à l'affût du moindre os cassé. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il la tira doucement vers lui et l'aida tant bien que mal à se lever. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et l'aida à marcher. Ce n'était pas évident avec sa jambe mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tôt ou tard, les militaires allaient descendre et s'occuper de leur cas. Ils se frayèrent ainsi un chemin entre les branchages; au bout d'un moment, ce fut Cuddy qui aida House à marcher. Sa tempe était ouverte et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal. Cuddy, elle, avait une entaille assez profonde au bras et tout son corps était endolori. Mais elle s'imaginait bien ne pas souffrir autant que lui. Au bout d'un moment qui leur paru une éternité, ils arrivèrent à la cascade dont avait parlé House.  
_ Là-bas...derrière la chute d'eau, la pierre est creusée.  
Cuddy hocha la tête et l'aida à se diriger vers l'endroit. Il passèrent le filet d'eau qui leur glaça la peau et se laissèrent tomber dans le petit espace. House respirait avec force, au contraire de Cuddy qui sentait son souffle se raréfier. Elle avait chaud... Très chaud. Elle sentit alors son sang la brûler. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Elle les dissimula dans son dos au moment où House se tournait vers elle. Elle lui fit un triste sourire, s'efforçant de calmer les tremblements. Elle poussa un soupir quand ils cessèrent enfin. Le diagnosticien tendit une main vers elle afin d'examiner son bras. Elle le lui tendit. Ce simple geste lui donna le tournis. Sa tête commença à lui faire horriblement mal.  
_ C'est plutôt profond, mais ce n'est sûrement pas encore infecté... il sentit un poids mort s'écrouler sur lui. Cuddy? Cuddy!  
Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua de toutes ses forces.  
_ Cuddy! Réveille toi! Cuddy!  
Il prit son pouls. Il était très faible. House sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
_ Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée...C'est pas vrai...  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec douceur. Il leva l'une de ses paupières et examina son oeil. La pupille était dilatée.  
_ C'est pas vrai...

***

Meï planta sa pelle dans la terre et posa le pied dessus. Cette journée s'annonçait éprouvante. Il faisait déjà très chaud et la mousson n'allait pas tarder. Elle devait faire vite et finir son travail dans son champs. Elle s'épongea le front à l'aide se sa manche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon. Elle vit alors une silhouette s'y détacher. Elle plissa les yeux afin de détailler la personne qui avançait vers elle. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle chancelait et s'élança dans sa direction. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle pu détailler l'individu. C'était un homme de grande taille, de type occidental, il était en piteux état. Il s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre son souffle. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et respira avec difficulté. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui.  
_ Monsieur... Tout va bien?  
House aurait voulu lui faire remarquer que sa question était idiote mais il n'en eu pas la force. Il leva la tête vers elle et d'un regard rougit par les larmes et suppliant dit :  
_ J'ai besoin d'aide...

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

House ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de s'imaginer, assis à son bureau, tasse de café en main, faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. Une attitude ordinaire, pour une vie ordinaire et qui lui convenait… Dépité par son imagination fertile, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa la tombe. Son regard se brouilla pendant un instant. La chaleur semblait vouloir s'obstiner à lui faire du mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil au soleil dont les rayons s'appliquaient à lui brûler la peau. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas en paix ? Il refusait de rentrer, il voulait rester là, près de cette tombe qu'il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre. Mourir d'envie de mourir… Quelle ironie! Meï s'approcha doucement de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.  
_ Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
_ Vide.  
_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
House se tourna vers elle et lui fit un triste sourire.  
_ Durant toute ma vie, j'ai été en colère contre quelqu'un, pensant que cette personne ne m'aimait sûrement pas. Je viens de comprendre que son amour était juste mal exprimé… Mais cette colère… Je l'ai retourné contre d'autres et je suis passé à côté de l'essentiel. Aujourd'hui, alors que je commence enfin à frôler ce qu'il me fallait… La… La vie m'en éloigne et je me retrouve à nouveau seul…  
_ Dieu est une énigme, il inflige aux hommes des maux afin de tester leur foi…  
_ Si Dieu existe vraiment… Il a une dent contre moi !  
_ Rien n'est encore perdu.  
_ Je ne trouve pas de réponse ! House soupira. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…  
_ Ce n'est pas en restant planté devant la tombe de mon mari que vous trouverez ce qu'elle a.  
_ Elle est en train de mourir…  
_ Elle aimerait sûrement vous avoir à ses côtés.  
_ De quoi est-il mort ? demanda House en montrant la tombe du menton.  
_ Pneumonie.  
Le diagnosticien leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ T'es un beau salaud !  
Meï sourit.  
_ Vous être étrange. articula-t-elle en anglais.  
House sourit à son tour.  
_ On me le dit souvent.  
_ J'ai…J'ai trouvé ça dans une pochette, accroché à son cou et dissimulé sous ses vêtements.  
Elle lui tendit deux boîtes de vicodine pleines qu'il saisit avec ahurissement. Il ouvrit une boîte et prit deux comprimés.  
_ Elle pense à tout… chuchota-t-il.  
_ Je crois que les lamentations se font après la mort d'un être proche… Elle n'est pas encore morte.  
House se redressa à l'aide d'un bâton improvisé en canne et clopina jusqu'à la maison de Meï. Elle le suivit du regard en souriant. Ces petites pilules blanches étaient-elles magiques? Non sûrement pas… Pourtant, en les gobant, il avait totalement changé de comportement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Cet homme… Elle semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…  
House poussa la porte en bois et resta planté à l'entrée. Il avait peur de s'avancer, de croiser son regard et de devoir lui dire qu'elle était en train de mourir… Il avait résolu des énigmes durant toute sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'une personne importante se mourrait, il ne trouvait aucune solution. Il secoua la tête.  
Baisser les bras n'était pas son habitude. Il prit une chaise et se rapprocha du lit. Yeux clos, visage impassible… Mais elle semblait respirer avec difficulté. Il lui prit la main et rapprocha son visage du sien.  
_ Cuddy. Si tu m'entends, serre moi la main.  
Ses doigts tremblèrent mais ne se refermèrent pas sur sa main.  
_ Paralysie progressive…Insuffisance musculaire… Je ne comprends pas… Cuddy, je vais énumérer des symptômes. Essaie de me serrer la main dans le cas ou je tomberais juste. Douleurs particulières?  
Aucune réaction.  
_ Nausées ?  
Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement.  
_ Céphalée ?  
Ses doigts tremblèrent à nouveau. House releva son chemiser et tâta son estomac. Il la sentit tressaillir à plusieurs reprises. Meï entra au même moment.  
_ Y-a-t-il un médecin au village le plus proche ?  
Elle hocha la tête négativement.  
_ Elle a besoin d'une réhydratation par perfusion.  
Il parcourut la pièce du regard.  
_ Auriez vous un sac plastifié alimentaire ? Une seringue et un long tube fin ?  
_ J'ai une seringue, un sachet alimentaire… Un long tube fin ?  
_ Oui, c'est pour faire passer l'eau du sachet jusqu'à elle.  
_ Oh ! J'utilise des choses de ce genre pour arroser mes salades.  
_ Parfait. Amenez-moi tout ça.  
Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna. House reporta son attention sur Cuddy.  
_ Céphalée, troubles digestif, insuffisance musculaire, paralysie progressive… Empoisonnement ? Mais par quoi ?  
Il souleva délicatement son bras blessé qu'il avait recousu et jeta un coup d'œil à la plaie.  
_ Empoisonnement… répéta-t-il. Nom de Dieu ! Mais bien sûr !  
Il bondit de sa chaise et sortit dehors. Il y rencontra Meï qui lui rapportait ce qu'il lui avait demandé.  
_ Vous savez à quoi ressemble une perfusion?  
_ Euh… Oui.  
_ Alors faites lui en une. Elle a besoin d'être réhydratée.  
_ Mais… Mais vous !  
_ Je dois retourner sur les lieux pour savoir quelle plante peut causer ses symptômes.  
_ Mais c'est trop dangereux ! Vous pourriez vous faire prendre !  
_ Vous connaissez une plante dans le coin qui causerait la mort ?  
_ Il y en a quelques unes, mais je ne les connais pas de nom, désolée…  
_ Insuffisance respiratoire, musculaire… Paralysie… Mal de tête… Trouble digestif. dit House en marchant en long et en large. Il se figea et regarda droit devant lui.  
_ Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?  
_ Socrate à été condamné à mort par injection d'une substance à base de ciguë… Tous les symptômes collent… il blêmit et se tourna vers Meï.  
_ Y-a-t-il des grandes ciguës dans le coin ?  
_ Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…  
_ Plante herbacée élevée, à tiges dressées, pouvant atteindre un à deux mètres de hauteur. Les feuilles sont alternes, molles, à limbe grossièrement triangulaire, très découpées et divisées. Leur pétiole est creux et tacheté ! Les fleurs sont petites, blanches, longuement pédiculées et groupées en ombelles !  
_ Oh ! Oui oui ! Je vois ! Il y en a près des rivières et des ravines.  
_ Et merde ! s'exclama House ! Non ! Non ! Non !  
Il arracha des mains de Meï ce qu'il lui avait demandé et entra dans la maison. Elle hésita un moment puis le suivit. Elle le vit alors fermer le sachet à présent rempli d'eau, le percer à l'aide du tube qu'il avait planté dans le bras de la femme grâce à l'aiguille de la seringue.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
House se raidit et baissa la tête.  
_ Durant notre fuite, elle a sûrement dû se frotter à une ciguë… Le poison s'est infiltré dans son sang en se mêlant à sa blessure. Il s'agit d'un poison à l'origine de convulsions suivies de prostration et de paralysie de l'appareil respiratoire… Entraînant la mort.  
_ Vous savez ce qu'elle a, alors vous allez pouvoir la sauver !  
_ Il n'y a pas de traitement… il étouffa un sanglot et prit la main de Cuddy qu'il serra avec douceur. Je suis désolé… Je suis vraiment désolé…  
Des larmes de frustration coulèrent le long de ses joues.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

La main de House commença à trembler. Il lâcha Cuddy et se détourna. Meï fit un pas vers lui puis se ravisa. Il commença à boiter en long et en large en se tordant les mains.  
_ Intoxication à la ciguë, intoxication à la ciguë, intoxication à la ciguë.  
_ House... appela faiblement Cuddy.  
_ Non! Non! Chut! il se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Chut! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Respire, respire... il se redressa et recommença à boiter de long en large. Intoxication à la ciguë...  
Meï le regarda faire avec impuissance. Il commençait à perdre son calme... Sa pensée s'embrouillait.  
_ Intoxication à la ciguë nom de Dieu! hurla-t-il soudain.  
Il fit volte face.  
_ Non ce n'est pas ça... Ce n'est pas ça...  
_ Monsieur House... commença Meï.  
_ Mais oui! s'exclama celui-ci en claquant ses mains. Lavage gastrique au permanganate de potassium! Vous en avez?! A mais non je suis bête, vous n'en avez pas, vous ne pouvez pas en avoir PARCE QUE NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DANS UN HÔPITAL!  
_ Calmez vous...  
_ Co...Comment voulez-vous que je me calme! Elle est en train de mourir! Son foie ne peut pas se débarrasser de...  
Il se figea.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Vous avez des animaux?  
_ Euh oui... Des poules et des porcs pourquoi?  
House sourit.  
_ Je suis vraiment con.  
_ Je ne comprends pas...  
_ Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt...  
_ De quoi?!  
A présent, c'était Meï qui perdait son calme. House se pencha vers Cuddy et lui caressa la joue.  
_ Je vais te soigner, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas le grand Docteur House pour rien.  
Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'élança dehors en invitant Meï à le suivre.  
_ Mais où allons-nous?  
_ Chercher un...  
_ Quoi?  
_ Vous avez du laudanum? Ou un truc du genre...  
_ Non mais... Je...Euh... J'ai de l'opium.  
Les joues de Meï se teintèrent de rouge.  
_ Parfait. répondit House avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Pourquoi voulez-vous l'une de mes bêtes?  
_ Dans le cochon, tout est bon.  
_ Je ne comprends pas.  
_ D'abord, le cochon, ensuite l'opium, on les rend stone tous les deux et je me sers du foie de Babe pour une transfusion. Son foie nettoiera le sang intoxiqué de Cuddy.  
_ Ce truc, c'est possible?  
_ En théorie... Le problème... C'est que nous ne sommes pas dans un hôpital... Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien...  
_ Mais lui même risque d'être intoxiqué et de mourir.  
_ Les animaux, mis à part les lapins, sont immunisés contre ce poison. Peggy ne risque rien.  
_ Je vais vous le chercher.  
_ Merci.  
Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à faire ingurgiter de l'opium au cochon. Après avoir vérifié que Cuddy ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et était partie dans un monde enchanté, House les raccorda avec les instruments du bord qu'il avait au préalable stérilisé. Il resta concentré pendant l'opération. Prêt à toute possibilité. Pendant la transfusion, il vit Cuddy reprendre de ses couleurs. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Elle est tiré d'affaire? demanda Meï.  
_ Pas tout à fait. Le foie du cochon a fait le gros du boulot mais il reste des traces. Donnez-moi du fil et une aiguille.  
Elle hocha la tête et alla les lui chercher.  
_ Attendez!  
_ Oui?  
_ Rappelez moi ce que vous avez comme antiseptique.  
_ Liqueur de Dakin.  
_ Parfait, apportez la moi.

***

House se laissa tomber sur un siège, bascula en arrière et souffla un bon coup. Il déposa l'aiguille et se tourna vers Meï qui l'observait avec un grand sourire.  
_ On va attendre qu'elle revienne à la réalité et... Je vais lui faire boire la liqueur.  
_ C'est sans danger?  
_ Cet antiseptique est à base d'hypochlorite de sodium additionnée de permanganate de potassium pour la stabiliser.  
Meï arqua un sourcil.  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est un antiseptique, pas une boisson! Oui c'est dangereux! Personne ne boit d'antiseptique! C'est... C'est comme si vous avaliez de l'eau de javel! Mais je n'ai pas le choix!  
_ Je comprends...  
_ Je la ferai vomir au bout d'un moment. ajouta-t-il en un soupir.  
_ Très bien.  
_ Ah! Et il faudra le mélanger à de l'eau. L'hypochlorite de sodium sera plus atténué... Elle aura sûrement des diarrhées après ça. Donc euh... Prévoyez ce qu'il y a à prévoir.  
_ Pourquoi?  
_ Vous êtes déjà allée à la piscine?  
_ Non...  
_ Ben à la piscine, quand on boit la tasse, on a ensuite envie de faire caca à cause de l'hypochlorite de sodiumeuh.  
_ Je vois. dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Elle préférait le voir ainsi. Plus détendu, plus blagueur. S'il se conduisait ainsi, c'est qu'elle était hors de danger.  
_ House! John House!  
Le diagnosticien se figea.  
_ Mais oui! Vous le connaissez? Il est de votre famille?  
_ C'était mon père...  
_ C'était? elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.  
_ D'où le connaissez-vous?  
_ Non, ce n'est possible. Alors ça veut dire que ma... elle étouffa un sanglot, se leva de son siège et sortit précipitamment de la maison.  
House la suivit du regard, éberlué par son comportement. Il voulu la rattraper mais un mouvement de Cuddy le fit rester. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.  
_ Cuddy?  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un faible sourire. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.  
_ Co...Comment te sens-tu?  
_ Incroyablement bien.  
House pouffa de rire.  
_ L'opium donne cette sensation.  
_ L'opium?!  
_ A défaut d'anesthésie standard... Mais à part cette sensation...  
Cuddy leva la main et lui frôla les lèvres. House ferma les yeux et sentit un poids se soulever de son cœur. Elle pouvait à nouveau bouger.  
_ Merci. murmura-t-elle.  
_ Ce n'est pas fini. Le plus dur reste à venir. Repose-toi.  
Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Meï ne revenait pas.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Il lui fit signe de se taire et s'éloigna. La réaction de Meï était anormale. Savait-elle quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas?

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

House clopina jusqu'à la tombe devant laquelle Meï s'était laissée tomber. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il l'entendit pleurer. Il grimaça et s'assit à ses côtés.  
_ Lai...Laissez moi...  
_ Non. répliqua-t-il calmement.  
_ Allez vous occuper de votre femme.  
_ Non.  
_ Je vous en supplie, laissez moi seule.  
_ Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour votre hospitalité. Vous ne saviez pas qui nous étions et nous avez aidé sans rechigner.  
_ Mais c'est tout à fait normal. dit-elle entre deux reniflements.  
_ D'où connaissiez-vous mon père?  
_ Je suis vraiment désolée...  
_ Humpf.  
_ De... De quoi est-il mort?  
_ Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?  
Meï leva la tête vers le ciel et soupira.  
_ Il y a un mois... Des hommes sont venus au village et ont enlevé des enfants...  
House se crispa.  
_ Ils... Ils...  
Le diagnosticien lui posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule. Elle inspira profondément puis reprit.  
_ Ils n'ont pas voulu des femmes mûres...  
_ Votre père, qui était de passage une semaine après, a décidé de partir à leur recherche. Il... Il m'a promis qu'il me ramènerait ma Zimi...  
House sentit son pouls s'accélérer.  
_ Je suis si égoïste! Je pleure de frustration alors que votre père à sûrement donné sa vie pour elle!  
Elle tourna vers lui des yeux embués de larmes. De quoi est-il mort?  
_ Crise cardiaque. mentit House.  
_ Oh...  
_ Je le vois mal partir en croisade. Il a sûrement prévenu l'ambassade américaine et les associations des droits de l'homme. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait passer le message, et qu'on recherche activement votre enfant.  
Elle lui fit un triste sourire.  
_ Je suis idiote...  
_ Non! M'enfin si mais... Nous le sommes tous en quelque sorte. Regardez comment j'ai réagit tout à l'heure.  
_ On perd vite ses moyens quand un être cher est en danger.  
_ Oui, c'est sûrement ça...  
_ Dieu est sévère avec moi... Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais.  
_ Dans ce cas là... Je crois qu'il a oublié sa loupe sur sa table de malheurs. Du coup, ils ne cessent de s'abattre sur vous. Faudrait peut être lui passer un coup de fil et le lui signaler.  
_ Aux premiers abords, on pourrait vous prendre pour votre père. Mais vous êtes différents.  
_ Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire.  
_ Comment arrivez-vous à être malheureux alors que la femme que vous aimez est toujours en vie, elle!?  
House, qui avait commencer à se relever, se figea en plein geste. Meï venait d'employé un ton qui lui fit froid dans le dos.  
_ J'ai perdu mon mari et ma fille!  
_ Votre fille n'est pas morte...  
_ Vous n'en savez rien!  
_ Meï...  
_ Non! Ne me demandez pas d'être patiente et d'espérer! Je n'es plus foie en rien...  
_ Dieu ne serait pas heureux de vous entendre dire ça...  
_ Alors qu'il me foudroie sur place... Au moins, je ne souffrirai plus.  
House se redressa complètement et épousseta ses vêtements.  
_ Dès que Cuddy se sentira mieux nous partirons.  
_ Comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'ici et dans cet état?  
_ Accident de voiture.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez dit quand vous déliriez presque.  
_ Et je disais quoi au juste? J'ai fait popo dans mon pot?!  
_ Vous disiez que vous étiez pourchassés par des militaires et qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à vous.  
_ Oui! Ils ont causé notre accident. Et comme je ne veux pas vous créer des problèmes, je ferai le plus vite possible pour fuir ces lieux!  
_ Pas la peine. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Votre femme doit se reposer...  
_ Si les militaires...  
_ Eh bien qu'ils viennent! J'ai des comptes à régler avec eux!  
_ Comment ça? demanda House faussement surpris.  
_ Les militaires qui vous coursent sont sûrement ceux qui m'ont enlevé ma fille.  
_ Les militaires?!  
_ Une poignée d'entre eux ont mis sur place un trafic de mineurs... L'armée n'est bien sûr pas au courant.  
_ Je vois. Et vous savez qui est le chef?  
Meï lui jeta un regard surpris.  
_ Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?  
_ Simple curiosité.  
_ Votre curiosité peut attendre. Allez voir si elle va bien.  
House poussa un soupir de frustration et s'éloigna.  
Quand il entra à l'intérieur, il retrouva Cuddy, assise sur le lit.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que!? Je t'ai dit de te reposer! Pas d'essayer de te lever!  
Il avança vers elle, sourcils froncés.  
_ Je vais mieux. dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Il se planta devant elle et prit une mine sévère.  
_ Tu as failli mourir.  
Cuddy croisa les bras autour de son cou.  
_ Oui mais mon docteur m'a sauvé.  
_ Il reste encore des traces de poison, tu n'es pas...  
Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant. House frissonna de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres.  
_ ... Sortie d'affaires... finit-il quand elle rompit le baiser.  
_ J'ai envie de toi.  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit grand les yeux.  
_ Tu as repris de l'opium?  
Elle glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux.  
_ Très bien très bien. souffla House qui sentait le désir monter en lui. Mais d'abord, on finit avec les résidus de poison tu veux bien?  
Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit.  
_ Tu as déjà bu de la liqueur de Dakin?  
_ Quoi? s'étrangla-t-elle.  
_ Tout d'un coup là... Je sens que tu n'as plus envie de moi.

***

House entraîna Cuddy derrière la chute d'eau et vérifia que personne ne les avait suivit.  
_ Je vais mieux je t'assure.  
_ Deux jours ne sont pas suffisants pour récupérer.  
_ Surtout après m'avoir fait ingurgiter de la liqueur de Dakin! répliqua Cuddy, mains sur les hanches.  
House lui fit un sourire innocent. Il déplia la serviette et la posa au sol.  
_ J'aime cet endroit. J'y allais m'y réfugier quand... il se gratta la gorge et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Et si les militaires se pointent chez Meï, elle n'aura pas de problèmes.  
Cuddy ne dit rien, l'observant avec attention. Elle avait compris que cet endroit lui tenait à cœur, que c'était son petit monde à lui... Elle se doutait bien aussi que ce lieu faisait ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler et insister aggraverait les choses.  
_ Pourquoi avoir menti à Meï à propos de ton père?  
_ Pour lui éviter d'être le moins impliqué possible et pour qu'elle garde espoir.  
Il s'allongea et fixa le plafond rocheux.  
_ Ce n'est pas ton genre.  
_ Apparemment, j'ai changé.  
_ Tu n'as pas changé... Tu... Tu veux la sauver!  
Elle se pencha au dessus de lui. Il fronça les sourcils face à son sourire victorieux. Il avait horreur quand elle faisait ça... Quand elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.  
_ Bien sûr que non! Je suis resté pour trouver les assassins de mon père.  
_ Oui mais quand tu les retrouveras, tu retrouveras sûrement Zimi.  
_ Pas forcément, à l'heure qu'il est, cette petite est morte ou déjà vendu.  
Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
_ Tu mens.  
_ N'importe qu...  
_ Tu ne m'as pas tout dit...  
_ Moins tu en sauras et mieux ce sera.  
_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent!  
_ Tu n'as pas envie de moi là?  
_ J'ai surtout envie de t'étrangler!  
House se redressa en soupirant.  
_ Cette femme me tue. chuchota-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle entende.  
Elle le fusilla du regard et lui tourna le dos.  
_ Et elle fait la gueule maintenant!  
_ Je ne t'ai pas suivi pour que tu me trimballes comme un sac à patate, mais pour t'aider.  
_ TRÈS BIEN! Oui! Si je peux, je la sauverais...  
Cuddy se tourna vers lui en ouvrant la bouche mais il la devança.  
_ Et je ne fais pas ça pour mon père mais pour Meï! Ce nigaud s'est foutu dans la merde et en est mort. Son obsession pour la droiture et la vérité l'ont mené très loin... Six pieds sous terre!  
_ Obsession pour la vérité hein?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tiens donc, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un...  
_ Wilson? Tu as encore consommé de l'opium c'est ça?  
_ Arrête de faire l'idiot!  
_ Toujours pas envie de moi?  
Cuddy soupira.  
_ Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de repos.  
Elle se coucha sur la serviette en lui donnant son dos. House sourit. Cette vue sur son postérieur ne lui était pas insupportable.  
_ Et regarde ailleurs!  
Il sursauta et éclata de rire.  
[i][lire avec [/i][url=.com/watch?v=Q7Cn2UUfSTs&feature=related][i].com/watch?v=Q7Cn2UUfSTs&feature=related[/i][/url][i]][/i]  
_ Pourquoi se priver des belles choses que nous offre la nature? il pencha la tête sur le côté. Et les choses dénudées sont les plus belles.  
_ Il fait plutôt froid non?  
_ J'avoue oui. il retira une épaisse couverture du sac qu'ils avaient apporté et couvrit Cuddy.  
_ Tu restais des jours entiers là?  
_ Ouais. Il m'est même arrivé d'y rester une nuit. Quand je suis rentré... Mon père à sortit sa plus belle ceinture pour l'occasion...  
Cuddy se tourna vers lui. Le diagnosticien fut alors pris d'un petit rire.  
_ Depuis que je suis ici, je ne rencontre que des personnes qui l'idolâtrent. Ils ne savent pas à quelle pourriture ils avaient à faire.  
_ Ne dit pas ça.  
House s'allongea et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être entrainé de pays en pays, de se sentir seul et en plus... De se faire battre par un père qui ne supporte aucun dérapage ou mensonge...  
_ House...  
_ Ne me dis pas que tu es désolée. C'est du passé de toute façon.  
_ Tu te sens toujours aussi seul.  
_ Bien sûr que non. répliqua-t-il en fixant le sol.  
Cuddy lui posa une main sur la joue et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.  
_ Je suis là. Wilson est là... Tu n'es plus tout seul depuis longtemps.  
_ Je suis seul quand je vais aux toilettes.  
_ House!  
_ L'atmosphère devenait lourde.  
_ On ne masque pas sa gêne par une parole aussi déplacée!  
_ Ah ben si la preuve!  
Cuddy éclata de rire.  
_ Tu n'as en rien changé. déclara-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.  
_ Les gens ne changent pas.  
Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent. Leur baiser, d'abord tendre devint vite passionné. Comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi, avec fougue et passion. House se débarrassa vite des vêtements de Cuddy qui gémissait de plaisir sous ses caresses. Elle s'agrippa à lui et l'embrassa de plus belle. Essoufflés, ils cessèrent un instant de s'embrasser et en profitèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux. Cuddy se noya dans ce bleu profond qu'elle désirait tant voir s'illuminer un jour. House fit remonter ses mains le long de ses hanches, puis de son dos. Elle sentit un frisson de plaisir la parcourir. Elle lui glissa alors à l'oreille :  
_ J'ai envie de toi.  
House lui captura les lèvres avec un sourire. Il se coucha sur elle et fit remonter la couverture sur eux. Une passion dévorante les consumait depuis longtemps. Et là, à l'abri des regards... A l'abri du monde... Ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver et partager cette passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cette passion refoulée depuis des années et qui n'avait cessée de croître en eux. Leurs soupirs et leur râles de plaisir allant s'écraser sur cette paroi d'eau qui leur procurait cette intimité dont ils avaient tant souhaité.  
Moment magique. Rêve intense. Folie...

TBC...

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

_ Nous partirons demain, j'ai repéré un sentier qui va vers le sud. Nous devons rejoindre la périphérie.  
_ Pourquoi la périphérie?  
House tendit ses baguettes vers le dernier morceau de poisson mais Cuddy fut plus rapide que lui. Le diagnosticien la regarda avaler le dernier morceau d'un air effaré.  
_ Il était à moi.  
_ Trop lent! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Il ne s'agit pas de lenteur mais d'application.  
_ Tu n'étais pas en train de faire l'amour à ce poisson.  
House dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il lui lança un regard amusé et se reconcentra sur ses nouilles.  
_ Eh bien, dans les petits villages nous serons exposés et je doute qu'on y trouve grand chose. Ces salauds enlèvent ces gosses pour les revendre à des personnes aisées. Qui dit gros porcs remplis de fric, dit grandes villes donc périphérie...  
_ Et bordel.  
_ Exactement.  
_ Et tu crois que ce sera facile d'y entrer. Y'a des caméras, s'ils nous reconnaissent... Et puis ce sont des mineurs donc des boîtes sûrement privés.  
_ Nous irons dans la boîte de livraison alors.  
_ Ce sera encore plus compliqué!  
_ Au pire, tu sera ma monnaie d'échange!  
Il lui fit un grand sourire en lui montrant toute ses dents. Cuddy haussa les sourcils.  
_ Très bien. dit-elle.  
House manqua de s'étouffer avec une nouille.  
_ Je plaisantais!  
_ Mais c'est une bonne idée.  
_ Je plaisantais!  
_ Nous n'aurons peut être pas le choix.  
_ Je n'aurais jamais dû de donner d'opium! Tu dérailles complètement.  
Cuddy posa ses baguettes et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ House. Le seul moyen pour approcher les acheteurs et les maisons closes c'est de te transformer en maquereau et moi en prostitué.  
_ Es-tu consciente des mots qui sortent de ta bouche?  
_ Oui.  
_ Laisse moi voir tes pupilles. dit-il en se levant.  
Cuddy recula sa chaise pour l'empêcher de l'attraper.  
_ Arrête!  
_ Les prostitué se font tester!  
_ Tu as fini de manger?  
_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
_ C'était très bon.  
_ Ne change pas de sujet!  
_ Je n'ai pas décidé de te suivre pour être passive.  
_ Ah pour sûr! Si tu joues au docteur tu sera tout sauf passive!  
_ S'il n'y a pas d'autres choix...  
_ On en trouvera un!  
Un bruit de moteur parvint jusqu'à eux.  
_ On en discutera plus tard. reprit-il avant de se lever et de sortir.  
Cuddy le suivit du regard avec un fin sourire.  
House se dirigea vers Meï qui descendait de sa mobylette.  
_ Que se passe-t-il? Vous aviez dit que vous ne reviendrez pas avant ce soir.  
_ Ils sont au village.  
House blêmit.  
_ Ils sont en train de fouiller et de tout saccager. Je crois qu'il est temps de partir.  
_ Personne ne vous a suivi?  
_ Je les ai vu depuis la colline. Ils ne m'ont donc pas repéré.  
House hocha la tête et retourna à l'intérieur en appelant Cuddy.  
Alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires, House goba sa vicodine et manqua de s'étrangler avec. Tout en lui tapotant le dos Cuddy dit :  
_ Marcher dans ton état et sur des kilomètres, c'est plutôt délicat non...  
_ C'est bon, j'vais pas en mourir.  
_ Ta dernière boîte de vicodine est pratiquement vide et je t'ai vu tout à l'heure en train de masser ta jambe. Même les pilules ne font plus trop d'effets. Tu as trop forcé ces temps-ci.  
_ J'avoue que la position du lotus renversé était plutôt délicate...  
_ House!  
_ Rho mais ça va!  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. dit Meï en entrant dans la pièce. J'avais prévu de vous laisser ma moto.  
_ Merci beaucoup. Merci pour tout.  
Cuddy la prit dans ses bras et la serra.  
House hocha la tête pour la remercier. Meï sourit et lui tendit les clefs.  
_ Faites attention.  
Ils prirent leurs affaires, les calèrent sur la mobylette et grimpèrent dessus. House démarra et lança un dernier regard. Meï n'était plus la même, son optimisme s'était envolé. Cuddy passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura :  
_ Tu crois qu'on la retrouvera?  
_ Je l'espère... On lui doit bien ça.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Ils prirent deux jours pour arriver à la périphérie. Deux jours sans encombres. Deux jours où ils jouèrent presque aux touristes. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur plan pour pouvoir infiltré les maisons closes. Plus ils avançaient et plus House devait se résigner à la suggestion de Cuddy. Le risque était grand, la situation dangereuse et délicate... Mais c'était le seul moyen. House était allé retiré de l'argent et avait pris contact avec Wilson au téléphone. Lui résumant en gros tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait dû raccrocher au nez de son ami qui demandait un peu trop de détails à propos de ce qu'il avait fait avec Cuddy derrière la cascade.  
Ils étaient ensuite allés acheter des vêtements. House devait se faire passer pour quelqu'un de riche. Cuddy, elle, aurait un double rôle. Tout dépendrait de la situation. Là, elle endossait le rôle de l'épouse chic et distinguée. L'objectif étant d'attirer l'attention sur leur fortune. Ils avaient donc prit l'une des chambres les plus chers de l'hôtel du coin et House s'était acheté une canne avec un pommeau en or plaqué.  
_ Notre compte en banque va drôlement s'alléger... nota Cuddy.  
_ On se serrera les fesses pendant un moment. Et on se mettra au pain sec et à l'eau.  
_ Tu ne manges pratiquement rien ou des cochonneries donc ça ne te dérange pas.  
_ Quand je te mordille les...  
Elle lui avait violemment écrasé le pied pour le faire taire.  
Deux jours après leur arrivée, les poissons commencèrent à mordre à l'hameçon. On vint les saluer à leur table, puis on les invita à manger, à venir à des soirées... Un soir, House glissa à l'oreille d'un riche industriel qu'il cherchait une compagnie féminine très particulière. L'homme lui avait donc donné les coordonnées d'un certain Ling en lui assurant qu'il trouverait son bonheur avec ses services. House dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui lancer une remarque déplacée. Ne pas jouer à House était très difficile. A force de recevoir des coups de pieds de Cuddy sous les tables de restaurants, il avait des bleus aux jambes. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna avec la carte de ce Ling en main. Il passa le reste de la soirée dans un coin du bar à observer tout le monde tandis que Cuddy se retrouvait dans un cercle d'hommes désireux d'en savoir plus sur elle.

***

House dénoua sa cravate et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Cuddy claqua la porte.  
_ Tu aurais pu venir m'aider! J'ai cru qu'on allait me bouffer toute cru! J'étouffais.  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnais.  
_ Et une femme m'a fait un croche pied dans les toilettes!  
_ J'espère que tu lui a foutu ton talon dans l'œil.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle de bain. House se redressa et tendit l'oreille.  
_ Tu as une piste? demanda Cuddy.  
_ Oui, un nom et une carte.  
_ Parfait. Mon autre rôle va commencer.  
House grinça des dents. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
_ J'ai aussi récolté deux ou trois informations qui pourraient nous être utiles. Des noms d'hommes d'affaires qui auraient recours à des jeunes prostitués...  
House ne dit rien, l'observant en train de se déshabiller.  
_ Tu as entendu?  
Elle tourna la tête et sursauta en le voyant à l'entrée de la pièce.  
Elle s'apprêtait à le mettre en boîte mais son attitude l'intrigua. En temps normal, il aurait balancé une remarque sexiste à propos du fait qu'elle soit en sous-vêtements mais là il ne disait rien, se bornant à la regarder avec un regard presque éteint.  
_ Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Hum...  
Cuddy se rapprocha de lui en penchant la tête.  
_ Quoi encore?  
_ Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens?  
La doyenne sourit.  
_ Certaine.  
_ Humpf. Et si c'était moi la pute et toi le maquereau!  
_ De nous deux je suis la plus sexy je crois. Mais je t'assure chérie, tu es très belle. répliqua Cuddy avec un sourire narquois.  
House sourit à son tour et tendit une main vers elle. Elle la prit et se plaqua à lui.  
_ Ne t'en fait pas. Tu marchandes, tu m'échanges contre Zimi...  
_ Et après on te renvoie pas chronopost?  
_ House!  
_ J'ai plus simple, je demande à avoir une fille, plutôt jeune, même très jeune et lui parle d'une petite fille dont...  
_ Non! Ils vont te soupçonner. Sois tu m'échanges, sois tu me vends, je m'infiltre dans la maison close et je la sors de là.  
_ Et si ce n'est pas la bonne maison close, et si elle n'y est pas?!  
Cuddy soupira.  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ Nous sommes coincés...  
_ Tu peux demander à aller sur les lieux. Ou tu te fais passer pour un acheteur.  
_ Donc pas besoin que tu sois un pute!  
_ Je serais ta pute de luxe.  
_ Mais bon sang! C'est ton fantasme de te faire passer pour une pute?! Les décolletés plongeants et tes mini-jupes suffisent amplement!  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Tu n'a pas peur pour moi. En fait tu ne veux pas que d'autres aient accès à moi!  
_ Une pute privée, ça ne se partage pas.  
_ Je passe au service public alors!  
Elle se dégagea de lui et se dirigea vers le salon. House se cogna la tête sur la porte en étouffant un juron. Cette femme le rendait dingue!  
_ Cuddy!  
Il clopina jusqu'à elle.  
_ Ah, et ne viens pas me balancer tout un discours philosophique sur les raisons du pourquoi dans l'espoir de m'embrouiller!  
_ Plan B alors...  
Cuddy mis les mains sur les hanches et lui lança un regard de défi. House prit un air faussement tragique et s'écria :  
_ Oh Cuddy! Le soleil de ma vie! Celle qui illumine mon existence! Je tiens tant à vous! Vous perdre me serait épouvantable! Je vous en supplie! Ne prenez pas tant de risques pour si peu! Je ne mérite pas cet amour!  
_ C'est bon ça va! s'exclama-t-elle au bord du fou rire.  
Il baissa les bras et lui sourit.  
_ Très bien. On dira que la pute sera le plan B. On va essayer d'approcher la maison close sans que je ne me mette en première ligne.  
_ Une Cuddy réaliste. Enfin! C'est comme ça que je t'aime.  
La doyenne se figea. Le diagnosticien arrêta de respirer.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?  
_ Moi... Mais rien...  
_ Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais...  
_ Moi! Jamais! Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste dit...  
_ Si tu l'as dit!  
_ NoOon!  
_ Tu viens de le dire à l'instant! Les mots t'ont échappé!  
_ Rha! Mais non!  
Cuddy l'agrippa par la veste et se plaqua à lui. Elle lui décocha un regard enjôleur qui le fit fondre.  
_ Tu en es certain? demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main dans son pantalon.  
_ Un House à terre... Appelez une ambulance!  
Cuddy le poussa sur le lit et lui monta dessus.

***

House se tourna sur le dos, exténué et en sueur. Il fixa le plafond avec un large sourire tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Cuddy vint alors se lover dans ses bras.  
_ Tu sais quoi?  
_ Mmh...  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime.  
House ferma les yeux.  
_ Je sais. susurra-t-il.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

House raccrocha le téléphone d'un air dépité.  
_ Alors?  
_ On doit se rendre sur place...  
_ Il sera là?  
_ Ils seront là.  
Cuddy sauta du lit.  
_ Donc...  
_ Va t'habiller...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Cuddy revint de la salle de bain. House qui finissait de s'habiller se tourna vers elle.  
_ Nom de Dieu!

***

La boîte était noire de monde. Mais grâce à ses contacts, House avait pu trouver une place de choix. Il avait alors repéré quelques têtes à présent connues de la haute société. Tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir, sauf la femme à ses côtés qui le caressait, l'embrassait et lui mordillait les oreilles.  
Trois hommes arrivèrent et se plantèrent devant lui. Ling le jaugea un instant mais son attention se porta rapidement sur la femme. Une brune sulfureuse et bien proportionnée. Elle était vêtu d'un mini short moulant noir et d'un haut à teinte rouge et ficelé, laissant ainsi apparaître sa généreuse poitrine. Il secoua légèrement la tête puis reporta son attention sur l'homme qui semblait ne pas les avoir vu. Il avait une attitude nonchalante malgré le fait qu'une bombe soit en train de l'embrasser et de le caresser. Il mâchait avec ostentation un chewing-gum et se prêtait aucune attention à la femme qui, à présent, lui léchait l'oreille. Ling fit signe aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de s'asseoir.  
House les regarda à ce moment là. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer avec Cuddy qui... Il étouffa un gémissement. Elle venait de le caresser à l'entre jambe.  
_ Vous êtes Soul?  
House hocha la tête d'un air distrait.  
_ Elle est bonne. lâcha l'un des hommes qui dévorait Cuddy du regard.  
_ Elle est bonne et à moi. répliqua House.  
Il sentit Cuddy lui pincer le cou.  
_ Tu pourrais la lui passer. dit Ling.  
Le diagnosticien lui lança un regard interloqué.  
_ Depuis quand se passe-t-on les putes? La mienne est une pute qui vaut de l'or. Je ne la passerais même pas à l'empereur.  
Un rictus se dessina sur le visage d'un des hommes tandis que les deux autres éclataient de rire. Ling sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche et la jeta sur la table.  
_ Je t'aime bien toi. Tu ne perds pas le nord. Les affaires d'abord hein.  
_ Y'a combien?  
_ Cinq cent.  
_ Cinq minutes.  
_ Dix.  
_ Quatre.  
_ Sept.  
_ Trois.  
_ Cinq.  
_ Je t'aime bien moi aussi. dit House avec un sourire moqueur.  
Cuddy se mit à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui prenant son chewing gum au passage. Elle se leva et alla sur les genoux de l'homme qui la voulait.  
House détourna au plus vite son regard. Ling s'apprêtait à entamer la conversation quand son téléphone sonna. Le diagnosticien jeta en regard en biais. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'homme était en train de parcourir le corps de Cuddy de son abominable bouche. Il serra la mâchoire et reporta son attention sur Ling.  
_ Oui patron. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les nouvelles livraisons se feront à l'heure... Qui?... Sanosuke ne m'en a jamais parlé...  
House cessa de respirer.  
_ Je le verrai ce soir. Il m'en parlera sûrement... Très bien.  
Il raccrocha et balança son portable au troisième homme.  
_ Alors, que disions nous?  
_ Deux minutes trente.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial pour que vous soyez aussi pointilleux.  
_ Elle me baise tous les soirs. Je n'aime pas les baisses de forme. Ton gars lui aspire presque le visage.  
Ling pouffa de rire.  
_ Très bien. Alors tu voulais passer commande c'est ça?  
_ Oui, une commande spéciale. il se pencha vers Ling. Des petites choses fragiles, douces et jeunes. C'est pour un ami qui en raffole.  
Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage de Ling.  
_ Eh bien ça tombe bien, parce que nous avons une nouvelle livraison ce soir. On a eu quelques soucis avec deux trois cons qui ont voulu nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais...  
_ Hé! s'écria Cuddy.  
L'homme commençait à s'exciter et essayait de la dévêtir.  
House se leva et lui donna un coup de canne sur les doigts.  
_ Pas sans ma permission.  
L'homme s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place mais le regard qu'il lui lança lui donna froid dans le dos. Il leva les mains et Cuddy se releva. Elle lui lança un regard noir et retourna auprès de House qui s'était rassis.  
_ Tu disais?  
Ling fusilla son acolyte du regard puis reprit :  
_ Mais on s'en est vite débarrassé. On a attendu que l'affaire se tasse et... Nous revoilà partis dans le business.  
_ Je vois. Je vais pouvoir vous accompagner?  
_ Bien sûr. Il vous en faut combien.  
_ Une seule. Une très spéciale.  
Ling hocha la tête puis se leva. Suivi par les deux autres.  
_ Je vous appellerai plus tard dans la soirée.  
Il le salua une dernière fois et s'éloigna. Cuddy et House poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.  
_ J'ai l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.  
Elle lui donna un coup de coude.  
_ La ferme. Et puis, on ne sait jamais... On est peut être encore observé.  
_ Tu es très... Non, belle ne serait pas le mot...Mmh. Comment dit-on vulgairement magnifique?  
_ Sexy.  
_ Sexy. répéta House avec un sourire coquin.  
Elle lui déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche.  
_ Si je te vois encore embrasser un autre homme, c'est fini entre nous.  
Cuddy éclata de rire et lui sauta au cou avec tendresse.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

_ Humpf. fit House.  
_ Quoi? demanda Cuddy en arrangeant sa veste.  
Ils s'étaient changés pour l'occasion, arborant des tenues plus décontractées et sombres.  
Ling les avait appelés à leur hôtel et leur avait donné rendez-vous à deux heures du matin, dans un hangar, aux frontières de la ville.  
_ Je viens de me rendre compte que nous n'avions pas de quoi nous défendre au cas ou...  
Cuddy retira un automatique de sa poche et le tendit à House.  
_ D'où est-ce que tu sors ça?! s'écria celui-ci.  
_ Je l'ai piqué à l'autre porc, il était trop occupé à m'embrasser pour remarquer que je lui tirais l'arme de la ceinture et que je la cachais sous un coussin.  
House sourit et lui prit l'arme qu'il dissimula dans une poche de sa veste.  
_ Tu es géniale.  
_ Je sais.  
Il lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils avaient décidé de faire un tour dans la ville. Les murs de l'hôtel les étouffaient trop et l'excitation mêlée à la peur dévoraient leurs entrailles.  
_ House.  
_ Mmmh...  
_ Si on s'en sort...  
_ Oui? il s'arrêta et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Tu me devras trois mois de consultations en plus.  
_ Quoi s'étrangla-t-il. Je n'ai raté qu'un mois là!  
_ Les deux autres c'est pour la liqueur de Dakin!  
_ Tu allais mourir!  
_ Oui! Mourir intoxiquée par un antiseptique!  
House se figea.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Sanosuke... Il sera sûrement là.  
_ Prions pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
_ Il va falloir précipité les choses.  
_ Moui.  
_ Fais moi cocu.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Les cocus sont chanceux.  
Cuddy le pinça pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Ils marchèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche enfin quelque chose qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis un petit moment.  
_ Tu sais qui a tué ton père n'est-ce pas?  
House soupira. Comment faisait-elle pour tomber toujours aussi juste?  
_ Oui. Je crois.  
_ Tu penses à qui?  
_ Sanosuke.  
_ Pourquoi lui?  
_ Il a la manie de cracher aux pieds des gens. Le soir, ou je me suis fait attraper par les militaires. J'ai entendu un homme se venter d'avoir tué mon père et son ami. Et je l'ai vu cracher au pieds d'un pauvre gars qu'ils ont ensuite fusillé. M'enfin, j'ai surtout vu ses glaires tomber aux pieds de l'homme. Je n'avais pas vu son visage et sa voix était différente. Il venait sûrement de fumer.  
Cuddy se plaqua la main sur la bouche.  
_ Cet homme est pourri jusqu'à l'os! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?  
_ Le tuer.  
La doyenne frissonna en l'entendant parler ainsi.  
_ C'est bientôt l'heure. nota-t-elle.  
_ Je dois d'abord passer un coup de fil pour couvrir nos arrières.  
Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Ces dernières paroles l'avaient bouleversée.  
Une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Un silence menaçant planait sur l'endroit. House et Cuddy avancèrent prudemment, le diagnosticien essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible avec sa canne.  
_ Il vaudrait mieux que tu trouves un endroit où te cacher, au cas ou je me ferais prendre.  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
_ Ma vie reposera alors sur tes épaules!  
Elle serra les poings puis tourna les talons.  
_ Même pas un p'tit bisou?  
Elle ne se retourna pas. Ne voulant pas qu'il voit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
House s'appuya sur sa canne et attendit environ une demi heure avant qu'un camion n'arrive enfin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait après. Il était seul contre une bande de militaires... Il déglutit. Mais dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré?  
Ling descendit du véhicule et le salua. Il lui rendit son salut et se rapprocha.  
_ La cargaison est là.  
_ Parfait.  
Ling lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils contournèrent la camionnette afin d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la bâche. House ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'un visage se détache de l'ombre. Assis sur un banc au fond, Sanosuke le regardait avec un air supérieur et moqueur. House sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.  
_ Bonsoir Grégory.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

House sortit le fusil de sa poche et tira. Il manqua de peu sa cible et très vite, trois hommes dont Ling furent sur lui. Sanosuke éclata de rire et descendit du camion.  
_ Toujours aussi impétueux hein.  
Il l'attrapa au menton et le força à lever la tête vers lui.  
_ Tu as quelque chose qui nous appartient.  
_ Désolé mais mon cul est à moi.  
Le sourire de Sanosuke se transforma en rictus.  
_ Mauvaise réponse.  
Il sortit sou couteau et lui entailla la joue. House serra les dents pour ne pas crier.  
_ Petit souvenir de ma part. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de reculer. Emmener le!

***

On obligea House à s'asseoir sur une chaise et on le ligota. Il se laissa faire sans vraiment résister. A quoi bon de toute façon. Le sang coula un bon moment le long de sa joue, teintant sa chemise de rouge.  
Sanosuke prit une chaise et s'assit face à lui.  
_ Crache le morceau.  
_ Je veux bien cracher mais je n'ai rien dans la bouche.  
_ Et bientôt il te manquera une langue si tu continues.  
House éclata de rire.  
_ Alors comment vais-je pouvoir te dire où je l'ai mis. Hum?  
Sanosuke abattit son poing sur la table.  
_ Qui est le chef dans cette histoire?  
_ C'est moi le chef!  
_ T'as une tête de bouche trou, de lèche botte. De merde même, mais pas d'un dirigeant.  
Sanosuke le gifla violemment.  
_ Tu vas moins rire dans pas longtemps.  
Il fit signe au deux hommes de venir. Ils firent basculer la chaise puis coupèrent les liens de House. Chacun l'attrapa par un bras et ils le trainèrent jusqu'à une baignoire remplie d'eau.  
_ J'ai déjà pris mon...  
Sanosuke lui agrippa la tête en tirant sur ses cheveux et la plongea dans l'eau.  
_ Alors? Elle est bonne?! Hein!  
Il retira sa tête hors de l'eau.  
_ Plutôt froide mais ça va. répondit House tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
Sanosuke plongea à nouveau sa tête dans l'eau.  
_ Ton père avait la langue moins pendue!  
Au bout d'un moment il releva la tête de House.  
_ Alors!? Toujours rien?!  
Il recommença plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire, House resta muet. Ils le firent alors basculer entièrement dans la baignoire.  
_ Apportez le câble électrique! ordonna Sasuke.  
Un homme revint très vite avec un câble en main, relié à un petit générateur. Il le tendit à son chef qui le plongea dans l'eau. House hurla de douleur tandis qu'il était parcouru de décharges électriques. Sanosuke retira le câble de l'eau et força le diagnosticien à le regarder.  
_ Tu es prêt à coopérer maintenant?  
_ Je n'ai pas ce que vous cherchez. articula House avec peine.  
_ Mauvaise réponse. il plongea à nouveau le câble dans l'eau.  
Le torturé cria de plus belle.  
_ Tu vas nous dire où tu l'as mis!?! hurla Sanosuke.  
L'un des hommes posa sa main sur son bras et le força à retirer le câble de l'eau.  
_ Il ne doit pas mourir!  
Sanosuke se laissa faire à contre cœur.  
_ Très bien, mais rien ne m'interdit de le torturer.  
_ Du moment qu'il ne claque pas.  
Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage. Il leur fit signe de le sortir de la baignoire. House tenta de leva un bras mais n'en eut pas la force. Il se laissa donc faire.  
Ils le portèrent dans une pièce à plafond bas où y pendaient plusieurs chaînes.  
_ Enlevez lui son haut. Je ne voudrais pas l'abîmer.  
Les deux hommes lui retirèrent sa chemise. Ils l'attachèrent à ces chaînes en le faisant pendre par les bras. Sanosuke se posta devant lui, fouet en main.  
_ Tu es certain de ne pas savoir où il est?  
_ Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez. répondit-il avec lassitude.  
_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!  
Il disparut du champs de vision de House.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... HAAAAA!  
Il venait de recevoir un coup de fouet. Le bruit claqua à ses oreilles et la douleur monta le long de son dos.  
_ Tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle?!  
Nouveau coup de fouet. Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et décida de subir la torture en silence... Sanosuke s'appliqua à lui taillader le dos avec le fouet. House lâcha une ou deux fois des cris de douleur mais tint bon. Son bourreau s'arrêta un moment pour contempler son œuvre. Le dos de House était en sang et sa chair à vif.  
_ Tu es plutôt coriace...  
_ Hé hé hé... Je suis habitué à la douleur, ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'elle m'accompagne nuit et jour...  
Sanosuke lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le dos. House hurla de douleur.  
_ Pas tant que ça. nota-il avec satisfaction.  
_ Tu lèches le cul de ton boss combien de fois par jour?  
Nouveau coup de fouet.  
_ Il doit avoir le derrière bien lustré.  
Cette fois-ci il reçu des coups de poing.  
_ Putain! lâcha House pour ne pas à nouveau crier.  
Il entendit alors des bruits de pas. Trois paires de chaussures précisément.  
_ Il a craché le morceau? demanda Ling.  
_ S'il l'avait fait, je serais encore là avec ce fouet en main?!  
_ Chuuuut. fit un homme dont House reconnu immédiatement la voix.  
Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. L'homme se planta alors dans une auréole de lumière, à quelques mètres de lui.  
_ Bonsoir Docteur Grégory House.  
Le diagnosticien sourit faiblement.  
_ Bonsoir Joseph.  
L'homme sourit à son tour.  
_ Si vous nous donnez ce que nous voulons...  
_ Ils vous ont libéré sur parole? demanda House avec un sourire ironique.  
_ Non...  
_ On vous a forcé à ramasser la savonnette et vous avez porté plainte?  
Joseph éclata de rire tout en se rapprochant de lui. Il lui agrippa les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.  
_ Ne m'obligez pas à avoir recours à des méthodes plus drastiques!  
_ Où est passé cette charmante voix à laquelle je m'étais habitué?  
_ Vous préférez quoi? Être amputé d'une jambe ou d'un bras?  
_ Vous savez quoi...  
_ Oui?  
_ Ce que vous cherchez.  
_ Oui??  
_ Il est dans mon cul.  
Sanosuke lui donna deux nouveaux coups de fouet.  
Le diagnosticien fut pris d'un fou rire.  
_ C'était ma façon de vous dire que mon cul me démangeait et ma théorie selon laquelle Sanosuke vous torchait votre royal postérieur vient d'être défendue et démontrée par l'intéressé lui-même.  
Ling pouffa de rire. Sanosuke le fusilla du regard puis donna un nouveau coup de fouet à House. Joseph lui fit signe d'arrêter.  
_ Comment va Lee?  
L'homme lui lança un regard interloqué. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.  
_ Il va très bien. Merci de prendre de ses nouvelles... Mais co...  
_ Je suis du genre à revenir sur mes pas. Et comme je ne crois pas aux revenants, j'ai tout de suite compris que Lee était dans le coup quand je n'ai pas retrouvé son corps.  
_ Il aurait pu être déplacé.  
_ Ce n'est pas du tout votre genre. Et puis pas besoin d'effacer des preuves puisque nous avions fait un a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t.  
Joseph sourit.  
_ Où sont ses affaires?  
_ Je vais les chercher! s'écria Ling en s'éloignant en vitesse.  
_ Sacré veinard! s'exclama House. Une langue par fesse! C'est le pied!  
Joseph sourit mais ne releva pas. Sanosuke étouffa un juron mais ne réagit pas violemment.  
_ Apportez moi une table et une chaise.  
Les deux hommes de Sanosuke s'exécutèrent. Ling et eux revinrent ensemble dans la pièce. Les hommes installèrent la table et la chaise, tandis que Ling tendait la veste de House à Joseph.  
_ C'est tout?  
Ling hocha vivement la tête. Il prit la veste, la détailla puis là fouilla. Ses mains entrèrent alors en contact avec une toute petite bouteille de whisky.  
_ Intéressant. nota-il.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Sanosuke.  
_ Il ne parlera pas. Ce n'est pas là peine de s'acharner...  
House sourit.  
_ Par contre... Face à un être cher, je doute qu'il réagisse de la même manière.  
Il claqua des doigts.  
Les deux hommes revinrent en tenant fermement Cuddy qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.  
_ Lâchez moi!  
Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la lumière.  
_ Chuuuut. lui fit Joseph. Regardez plutôt qui est là.  
Cuddy, dont les cheveux retombaient sur les yeux se tourna vers House et lâcha un cri de stupeur.  
_ Il n'est pas en très bon état n'est-pas?  
_ House... souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Ling s'avança vers le bureau afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la bouteille de whisky que Joseph venait de déposer. Cuddy fit un pas vers House mais Joseph la retint par les cheveux.  
_ Périmètre de sécurité.  
_ Lâchez la. dit House sur un ton menaçant.  
_ Où est donc passé votre voix si délicate et mielleuse?  
House fit claquer ses chaînes. Joseph éclata de rire.  
_ Laissez tomber, ça ne sert à rien de vous débattre. Sans prise sur le sol vous ne pourrez vous défaire de vos liens.  
_ Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans...  
_ Elle a tout à voir. N'est-ce pas? il mit son nez dans ses cheveux et les renifla en fixant House dans les yeux.  
Cuddy lui donna alors un coup de coude. Ling l'attrapa et la gifla. Joseph plié en deux lui ordonna d'arrêter. Il se redressa et l'agrippe par le bras.  
_ J'aime les femmes qui me résistent.  
Elle lui cracha au visage. House déglutit. Le sourire de Joseph se figea. Il la lâcha et la cogna violemment au visage. Elle s'écroula, inconsciente, au sol.  
_ Sortez. ordonna-t-il.  
Ling prit furtivement une gorgée du whisky et suivit les autre dehors.  
_ Et fermez la porte. ajouta Joseph en avança vers House.  
_ Ne faites pas la même bêtise que votre père...  
House ne lui prêta aucune attention, se bornant à regarder dans la direction de Cuddy.  
_ Je vous propose un deal. Vous me dites tout et je vous laisse en vie.  
Le diagnosticien planta son regard haineux dans celui de Joseph.  
_ Les français mentent mal.  
_ Je ne suis pas français.  
_ Tu m'étonnes! Qui appellerais son fils Joseph?!  
_ Je m'appelle Joseph!  
House mit sa bouche en forme de "o" comme un poisson.  
_ Oui! Oui! Et c'est un très beau nom! Joseph était quand même le père cocu de Jésus!  
Joseph lui décocha un crochet du droit. House baissa la tête, devenue alourdie... Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de sa bouche entre ouverte. Joseph se dirigea vers la table, prit la bouteille de whisky et en bu une gorgée. Puis, il se dirigea vers Cuddy qui commençait à revenir à la réalité et la força à se mettre debout en la tirant par les cheveux. House releva difficilement la tête quand il l'entendit pousser un cri de protestation.  
_ Lâchez la... murmura-t-il avec peine.  
_ Pourquoi?! Elle est si belle! Hein!?  
_ Elle ne sait rien!  
_ Peut être mais vous oui Docteur House!  
Il s'assit sur une chaise et la força à s'asseoir sur lui. Il sortit alors un automatique de son pantalon et le lui plaqua sous le menton.  
_ Parlez! hurla-t-il  
_ Fermez la House!  
Le diagnosticien tressauta. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ainsi depuis un bon moment... Elle ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient...  
Joseph lui tira un peu plus la tête en arrière, mettant en évidence sa nuque.  
_ Ce serait dommage de devoir trancher ce magnifique cou non?  
Il fit un sourire pervers à House et embrassa Cuddy à pleine bouche. Elle voulu se débattre mais il accentua sa prise sur elle et appuya un peu plus le canon de l'arme sous son menton.  
House regarda la scène, impuissant et frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue blessée. Il entendit alors Joseph étouffer un juron et le vit lâcher Cuddy. Il cracha du sang à terre tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever.  
_ Ch'alope!  
Il lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisa. Cuddy hurla tout en essayant de se débattre. Il la gifla plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle fatigue.  
Il se mit alors à la dévêtir. House commença à tirer comme un fou sur ses chaînes. Joseph retira le chemisier de Cuddy et la gifla à nouveau. House continua à se débattre avec ses chaînes mais rien à faire. Il regarda avec horreur Joseph s'attaquer à son bas. Il leva à nouveau la main pour la frapper mais se figea en plein geste.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**A lire avec Requiem for a dream**

Il lança un regard étonné à House puis à Cuddy.  
_ Qu'est... Qu'est ce...  
Cuddy le poussa et s'éloigna rapidement de lui. D'une main fébrile, elle essaya de se rhabiller. Joseph tenta de se redresser mais s'effondra au sol. Cuddy prit une chaise et se rapprocha de House sans lâcher l'homme du regard. Elle monta sur la chaise et commença à défaire les liens du diagnosticien. Elle entendit alors Joseph suffoquer. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et le vit tenter de ramper jusqu'à son arme qui avait glissé plus loin. Elle descendit de la chaise et donna un coup de pied au pistolet. Joseph essaya de lui attraper les jambes mais n'y arriva pas. Elle remonta sur la chaise et finit de détacher House qui s'écroula. Elle s'empressa de descendre pour lui prêter assistance. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever. Quand elle vit l'état de son dos, elle étouffa un "Nom de Dieu" et prit donc ses précautions pour ne pas le toucher à cet endroit.  
_ House ça va? susurra-t-elle.  
Il leva la tête vers elle et lui fit un faible sourire.  
_ Je vais bien et toi... souffla-t-il.  
Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Cuddy.  
_ Oui oui... ça va ça va.  
_ Parfait...  
Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, comme pour lui donner assez de force pour qu'il se relève. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche mais n'en avait cure.  
_ Que... Que m'arrive-t-il? demanda Joseph.  
House rompit le baiser et boita jusqu'à lui, afin qu'il puisse voir son visage. Cuddy le rattrapa rapidement et l'obligea à prendre appui sur elle. Elle passa donc sous son bras et l'aida à avancer.  
_ Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas boire la boisson de vos ennemis? dit House d'une voix faible.  
_ Qu... Qu...  
_ Vous avez bu un mélange de ciguë et d'opium. Concocté par mes soins.  
_ Ah... A l'aide... murmura Joseph.  
_ Vous avez mal à la tête... Vos muscles ne répondent plus. Votre corps se glace... Se raidit... Bientôt vous ne pourrez plus respirer...  
_ Ah...Ah...  
_ Et vous mourrez.  
Joseph ouvrit grand la bouche afin de respirer mais l'air ne rentra pas. Il lança un regard horrifié à House, il cogna sa tête contre le sol tout en essayant de respirer. Au bout d'un moment il hoqueta puis ne bougea plus. Son corps se décontracta mais l'expression d'horreur resta figée sur son visage. House se détourna de lui, prit sa chemise qui se trouvait non loin de là et la mit le plus délicatement possible. Cuddy, quant à elle, alla ramasser le fusil et le lui rapporta.

_ Le chef prend son pied et nous on fout que dalle.  
Ling se laissa tomber pour la troisième fois sur son siège.  
_ Étrange...  
_ Quoi encore?! demanda Sanosuke, exaspéré.  
_ Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ni mes mains.  
_ Dommage que tu sentes encore ta langue. dit-il avant de poser ses cartes avec force sur la table. Full! J'ai gagné!  
Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de dépit.  
_ C'est... C'est pas normal.  
_ Mais ta gueule!  
Ling tenta de se relever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il finit à terre.  
_ Arrête de faire l'idiot et viens jouer. Sanosuke nous déplume! dit l'un des hommes.  
Ling ne répondit pas. Se bornant à gratter le sol avec ses ongles, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en vain. Il ouvrit grand la bouche mais ne réussit pas à respirer. Sanosuke se leva doucement de son siège et l'observa, interloqué. Ling lui lança un dernier regard interrogatif puis rendit son dernier souffle.  
_ Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! s'exclama l'un des hommes en bondissant de sa chaise.  
Sanosuke se pencha sur le corps de Ling et lui leva une paupière.  
_ Empoisonnement.  
_ Mais à quoi? On a rien bu ni mangé!  
_ Nous non mais lui oui... Le whisky... Lee sama!  
Il bondit sur ses deux pieds attrapa son arme et couru vers la pièce où ils avaient laissé leur chef avec les détenus. Les deux autres le suivirent sans poser de questions. Ils ouvrirent la porte à la volée et trouvèrent le corps de Joseph Lee... Mais pas de trace des détenus.  
_ Ils n'ont pas pu sortir par la porte! Sinon on les auraient vu!  
_ Y'a une porte au fond. signala Sanosuke avant de s'élancer vers celle-ci.

House et Cuddy avancèrent le plus vite possible mais les forces du diagnosticien le quittaient peu à peu.  
_ Tiens bon. l'encouragea Cuddy, écrasée par le poids de l'homme.  
Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce obscure où ils entendirent des cris de terreur. House braqua son arme tandis que Cuddy enclenchait l'interrupteur. Quand les ampoules furent allumées, leurs regards tombèrent sur une dizaine de petites filles, entassées dans le fond de la pièce.  
_ Mon Dieu. souffla Cuddy.  
L'une des petites filles se redressa et poussa une exclamation de joie.  
_ Grégory!  
Cuddy sursauta et lança un regard interrogatif à House. Il se dégagea d'elle et s'avança vers la petite.  
_ Zimi! Tu vas bien?  
Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.  
_ Tu avais promis de revenir et tu es là! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Il lui fit signe se taire.  
_ On va vous sortir de là. chuchota-t-il. Quelqu'un sait par où est la sortie la plus proche?  
L'une des fillettes hocha la tête.  
_ Très bien. il se tourna vers Cuddy qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Part devant avec les filles. Il y a une forêt tout près, dès que vous serez dehors, allez vous réfugier dans les bois et courez le plus loin possible.  
Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Cuddy. Comment Zimi le connaissait-il aussi bien? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi proches? Quand avait-il fait cette promesse? Que lui voulaient les militaires?.. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle hocha la tête et fit signe aux fillettes de la suivre. Celle qui connaissait la route passa devant.  
_ Allons-y Zimi. dit House.  
Elle tenta de se lever mais retomba très vite au sol en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Le diagnosticien se pencha au dessus d'elle.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Zimi poussa un gémissement de douleur en lui montrant ses pieds. Ils les lui attrapa et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y découvrit avec horreur des marques de brûlures de cigarettes.  
_ J'ai voulu m'enfuir... murmura-t-elle.  
_ C'est pas vrai...  
Il serra les dents et lui fit signe de s'agripper à son cou. Il lâcha néanmoins un léger cri de douleur quand il se redressa et qu'elle accentua sa prise sur son dos meurtri. Il posa tant bien que mal un pied devant l'autre, mais sa jambe était une barrière face à la vitesse. Il dût prendre appui sur le mur pour avancer sans tomber. Mais il tint bon... Il le devait...  
_ Je suis désolée. gémit Zimi.  
_ Tu n'as pas à être désolée.  
Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et accéléra l'allure.  
_ C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû essayer de m'enfuir... Laisse moi là.  
_ Non! Arrête de dire des âneries et tiens toi à moi!  
Elle serra un peu plus sa prise autour de son cou.  
_ Je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour moi comme ton père...  
_ Je ne suis pas mon père.  
_ Je ne veux pas que l'on donne à nouveau sa vie pour moi.  
_ Personne ne mourra.  
Il entendit des coups de feu résonner à l'extérieur. Zimi enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
_ Je suis désolée...  
House ne répondit pas. Le coup de feu résonnait encore dans son esprit. Il tâta sa poche mais ne rentra pas en contact avec l'arme. Cuddy le lui avait prise? Il réajusta Zimi dans ses bras et continua d'avancer. Une note d'espoir dansant devant ses yeux. Les pas derrière son dos s'amplifièrent. House arriva enfin à la sortie. Il donna un coup de pied à la porte et jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient derrière le hangar... La camionnette aussi. Elle n'avait pourtant rien à faire là. Il avança et remarqua que la vitre avait explosé et que la portière du côté conducteur était ouverte. Il chercha le chauffeur des yeux et son regard tomba sur un corps, gisant à terre, à l'orée du bois. Il avança vers lui avec précaution, tout en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui. L'homme n'était pas mort. Juste blessé aux deux jambes. House sourit. Cuddy n'avait pas raté son coup. La porte du hangars s'ouvrit à la volée. House fit volte face. Sanosuke brandit son arme et tira. Le temps sembla alors se figer. Il sentit tressauter Zimi dans ses bras et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle se décolla légèrement de lui et leva la tête dans sa direction.  
_ Merci. déclara-t-elle avec un franc sourire.  
House jeta un coup d'œil à son haut qui s'empourprait à vue d'oeil, au niveau du coeur...  
_ Non... souffla-t-il.  
Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il posa un genou au sol.  
_ NON! hurla-t-il.  
Zimi lui lança un dernier regard. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. House pencha la tête pour mieux l'entendre.  
_ Dis à ma maman d'être heureuse.  
Il redressa la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux à jamais. L'enfant perdue s'en était allée...  
_ Non...Non...Non...  
House serra la corps inerte de la fille dans ses bras.  
_ Non... Lève toi... Je t'ai fait une promesse lève toi...  
Aucune réponse.  
_ MERDE! merde...  
Des larmes de frustration mêlées à des larmes de tristesse coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il releva doucement la tête et planta son regard haineux dans celui de Sanosuke qui avait avancé jusqu'au véhicule.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

Cuddy s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle jeta des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Les filles se regroupèrent à son niveau. Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant et s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre. La main qui tenait l'arme tremblait encore. Elle était soulagée de ne pas l'avoir tué, mais se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour viser aussi juste. Son esprit se tourna alors vers House. Elle avait cru entendre un coup de feu lointain... Allait-il bien? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir suivi tout de suite? Pourquoi être resté? Cuddy ferma les yeux. Il valait mieux finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. S'inquiéter pour House ne l'aidait en rien dans sa situation. Elle fit signe aux filles de repartir, mais cette fois-ci à une allure modérée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Cette forêt devait sûrement avoir un bout... Bout qu'elle atteindrait un jour ou l'autre...  
Alors qu'elles marchaient dans un silence presque religieux, Cuddy entendit des pas précipités s'approcher. Elle pressa alors les filles qui se mirent à courir. Un coup de feu retentit. La balle siffla à l'oreille de Cuddy. Les fillettes se mirent à hurler. La doyenne se mordit la lèvre. C'était l'idéal pour se faire repérer. Elle tourna la tête et le vit sauter sur elle. Elle l'évita de justesse mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba à son tour à terre. L'homme tendit le bras et lui attrapa la cheville. Elle lui donna un coup de pied de l'autre jambe et roula pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle se releva et couru dans une direction différente de celle des filles. L'homme se redressa à son tour et la suivit. Il tira un nouveau coup de feu mais manqua à nouveau sa cible. Nouveau déclic, mais cette fois-ci, aucun coup ne partit. Il jeta son arme avec rage et accéléra le pas. Comment un femme pouvait elle courir aussi vite et dans le noir?  
Comme guidée par un sixième sens, Cuddy se faufila entre tronc d'arbres et branchages. Courant de plus en plus vite. Mais la fatigue accumulée depuis toutes ces semaines se faisait néanmoins ressentir. Elle trébucha mais se rattrapa de justesse. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil derrière elle. A quoi bon? Elle ne distingua rien dans cette obscurité. Mais il était proche... Elle le sentait. Elle trébucha à nouveau et s'étala de tout son long. Son rythme cardiaque, qui était déjà rapide, accéléra encore plus. Elle tenta de se relever mais trop tard! Il était déjà sur elle! Il lui sauta dessus avec violence. Ils roulèrent sur le côté en se débattant mutuellement. Sauf qu'eux deux ne savaient pas qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un précipice. L'homme l'agrippa par les cheveux. Elle lui attrapa la nuque et y planta ses dents. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et le lâcha. Elle en profita pour se relever mais il l'attrapa à la cheville, ce qui lui fit perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. Il se releva à son tour, toujours en lui tenant la cheville. Cuddy fit alors une vrille afin de lui tordre le bras. Il la lâcha et lui sauta à nouveau dessus. Ils perdirent tout les deux l'équilibre et basculèrent dans le vide.

_ C'est fini. dit Sanosuke. Donne le moi.  
_ Et j'aurai quoi en échange?  
_ La vie sauve.  
House serra les poings. Comment osait-il lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux? Il se releva et lui fit face.  
_ Je préfère mourir avec ce code que de te savoir avec l'argent.  
Sanosuke grinça des dents.  
_ Très bien!  
House lança un regard autour de lui, cherchant un échappatoire.  
_ Mais avant, tu veux savoir comment j'ai tué ton père? Tu veux savoir comment il s'est mis à genoux pour me supplier?  
Il se figea et vrilla son regard dans le sien.  
_ Pas besoin de me le dire. cracha-t-il. Il ne s'est pas mis à genoux... Et je sais qu tu ne l'as même pas regardé dans les yeux quand tu l'as exécuté... J'ai vu les photos. Tu lui as tiré dans le dos. Tu es un lâche, c'était la seule solution pour toi.  
Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage se Sanosuke qui commençait à trembler de rage.  
_ Donne moi ce fichu code!  
House s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son regard tomba sur un liquide au sol.  
_ Très bien mais d'abord, j'aimerais pouvoir fumer une clope. Autant être décontracté à ma mort.  
_ A ton aise.  
_ Tu...  
_ Le gars derrière toi doit en avoir.  
House recula vers lui sans lâcher Sanosuke du regard. Il se pencha et fouilla sa veste. Il en ressortit avec satisfaction un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il retourna près du corps de Zimi et s'assit. Sanosuke commençait à perdre patience.  
_ C'était quand même con ça... De se donner tant de mal pour réunir une somme pareille et qu'un ancien militaire vous pique votre code et vous prive d'argent. dit House en se plantant une cigarette dans la bouche.  
_ Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
House alluma la cigarette et lui lança un regard amusé.  
_ Alors?! Ou as-tu mis la carte avec le code gravé dessus?  
_ Mon nom est Grégory House. Il y a cinq lettres dans mon nom. Quatre saisons et un même soleil tous les ans. Je suis le numéro un des diagnosticiens et j'adore mater les deux nibards de Cuddy.  
_ Tu te fous de ma gueule?! C'est ça!?  
Sanosuke brandit l'arme avec plus d'instance.  
_ Je viens de te donner le code du con. déclara House en lâchant la cigarette.  
Quand elle toucha le sol, le liquide, qui s'avérait être de l'essence, s'enflamma et une trainée de feu se dirigea rapidement vers la camionnette près de laquelle un Sanosuke ahuri était. Celui-ci eu à peine le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que le feu avait déjà atteint le véhicule et son réservoir. La camionnette explosa. Les flammes avalèrent le corps de Sanosuke en entier. Il n'en resta plus qu'un unique hurlement qui alla mourir dans l'obscurité opaque des bois. House regarda la scène, impassible.  
_ Regarde Zimi... Un feu d'artifice.  
Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne lui répondrait plus jamais. House ferma les yeux et laissa couler sa rage, sa tristesse et sa frustration.  
_ J'ai encore échoué... se dit-il entre deux sanglots.  
Il se laissa basculer en arrière et tomba dans un semi-coma. Ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.  
_ Cuddy... souffla-t-il.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

Un pas devant l'autre... Un pas devant l'autre... Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa de justesse à une branche. Il posa la main sur sa hanche et grimaça. Il était blessé de partout mais ce point de côté était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver à cet instant. Il inspira longuement puis repartit.  
Où allait-il? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il savait juste qu'il devait marcher tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Cuddy. Plus il avançait et plus ses jambes hurlaient de fatigue. L'une était quasiment morte et l'autre exténuée. Le vent frais ravivait la douleur qui se dégageait de la coupure sur sa joue et le contact du tissu avec son dos lui était infernal. Comment pouvait-il encore être conscient et s'orienter avec un corps aussi usé? Juste parce qu'il refusait d'abandonner? Parce qu'il s'entêtait? Sûrement... Ou la réponse était plus profonde et il tournait tout bonnement autour du pot car il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison d'avoir peur de s'avouer un sentiment dit humain et tout à fait légitime... House secoua la tête. Encore un peu et il deviendrait schizophrène!  
_ Cuddy! appela-t-il. J'en ai marre de marcher en vain... Fais moi un signe nom de Dieu!  
Il buta sur une arme à feu. House se pencha et la ramassa. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit plusieurs branches cassées et un tronc à demi éclaté.  
_ Tu parles d'un signe... maugréa-t-il.  
Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et si... Non! Il y aurait son corps dans les parages ou même le corps d'une des fillettes. Il recommença à avancer mais cette fois-ci en détaillant les alentours, à l'affût de la moindre branche cassée, déplacée, pliée... A l'affût du moindre indice qui lui montrerait le chemin à suivre. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva devant un précipice. S'il n'y avait pas eu la lumière de la lune, il serait tombé sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se coucha au sol et jeta un coup d'œil en bas mais il faisait trop sombre et il ne distingua rien.  
_ Cuddy! cria-t-il.  
Il tendit l'oreille.  
_ Si tu ne me réponds pas dans trois secondes, tes mois de consultations, tu pourras te les foutre où je pense.  
_ Rho la ferme! lui répondit une faible voix.  
_ Je préfère ça. répliqua House dont le rythme cardiaque s'apaisait enfin. Il se releva et chercha des yeux un moyen de descendre. Il détecta une pente raide et décida de l'emprunter. Après deux trois pas, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première. Par malchance il atterrit sur son dos. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur qui déchira le ciel et pétrifia Cuddy.  
_ Mon Dieu House! Tout va bien?! demanda-t-elle.  
_ Je risque d'être paralysé à vie mais à part ça tout baigne. répondit-t-il avec peine.  
Il se retourna et rampa jusqu'à elle. Au passage, il croisa le corps inerte d'un des hommes qui l'avaient attrapé. Le bougre n'avait pas eu de chance et avait atterri sur une pierre plutôt pointue. Il arriva enfin au niveau de Cuddy et la détailla de son œil de médecin. Il vit très vite que quelque chose clochait.  
_ Bras cassé ?  
Cuddy hocha la tête et lui sourit.  
_ Je suis soulagée de te voir sain et sauf.  
_ Apparemment j'ai eu moins de tracas que toi…  
_ J'ai le chic pour me retrouver dans des situations catastrophiques.  
_ Tu n'y arrives pas toute seule.  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
_ Non ! C'est la faute à un boiteux pas très sociable. Je l'ai croisé sur la route. Abominable ce mec !  
Cuddy sourit et lui caressa d'une main fébrile la joue.  
_ Si tu le recroises, dis à cet homme que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Tu veux bien ?  
House déglutit mais fit un gros effort pour ne pas lui montrer sa gêne.  
_ Je lui ferais passer le message.  
Cuddy arqua un sourcil.  
_ Où est…  
_ Tu penses que tu pourras marcher ? Après tout ce n'est que ton bras. Certes, tu dois avoir mal un peu partout ! C'est une sacrée chute et puis…  
_ House !  
Il releva les yeux et croisa son regard désolé.  
_ Je suis… commença-t-elle.  
_ Ne sois pas désolée. Tu n'en as aucune raison. répliqua-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.  
Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. House se redressa et l'aida à se relever. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand elle se retrouva sur ses deux jambes. Elle avait tordu sa cheville dans la chute et la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Le diagnosticien jeta un coup d'œil à son bras.  
_ Alors ? demanda-t-elle sans oser regarder.  
_ Il est dans un sale état. Tu vas souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri, ça c'est clair.  
_ Ce n'est qu'un bras. J'ai la vie sauve. C'est déjà pas mal.  
_ Il est clair qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas cette même chance. dit House en pointant l'homme du menton.  
Cuddy se rapprocha de lui et leva la tête.  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
_ Elle serait une pute à l'heure qui l'est. Elle serait une pute maltraitée, violée, tout ce que tu veux mais elle serait en vie!  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle la referma donc avec dépit.  
_ Allons-y. dit House.  
_ Personne n'ira nulle part!  
Cuddy poussa un cri d'effroi tandis que House faisait volte face et découvrait avec horreur qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Sanosuke, à moitié nu, rongé par les flemmes, se tenait face à eux, arme au poing. Il fit un grand sourire au diagnosticien qui avait reculer d'un pas.  
_ Eh bien docteur House! On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. Sachez qu'on... Qu'on...  
Il chancela. Le diagnosticien fit un pas dans sa direction. Sanosuke se ressaisit et pointa l'arme sur lui.  
_ On ne bouge pas!  
Il détourna sa tête et cracha du sang. House sentit Cuddy lui agripper le bras et le serrer très fort. Si elle continuait ainsi, son sang ne circulerait plus au bout d'un moment. Mais il comprenait dans quel état elle devait être... Comment cet homme avait-il pu survivre à la déflagration? Comment pouvait-il encore tenir debout?  
_ C'est impossible. souffla-il.  
_ Tout est possible. répliqua Sanosuke en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_ Donne lui ce qu'il veut... susurra Cuddy.  
_ Non merci! Je ne veux plus de ce code!  
_ Quoi? s'étonna House.  
_ Je veux juste vous voir mort... Tout les deux. Bye bye!

Wilson débarqua de la voiture et couru vers l'épave du véhicule. Il détecta un corps à l'orée du bois qu'il signala aux hommes qui l'accompagnait puis se dirigea vers celui d'une petite fille qu'il avait tout de suite vu en arrivant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux flammes qui montaient au dans le ciel et qui donnaient naissance à une fumée opaque et imposante.  
_ Bon sang! Mais que s'est-il passé ici?!  
Il se pencha vers la petite fille et prit son pouls. Un homme en costume noir s'approcha et le questionna du regard.  
_ Elle est morte. déclara Wilson.  
_ Mes hommes vont rentrer...  
_ Je doute que ce soit la peine! s'énerva l'oncologue. On est arrivé trop tard! Si cette voiture est en feu et que des corps trainent un peu partout...  
_ Nous avons trouvé deux corps et pas de traces de vos amis...  
_ Encore heureux, ça me donne de l'espoir! hurla Wilson en se relevant.  
L'homme s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une détonation, haute et claire résonna dans les bois. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, vers la direction du bruit. Ils se regardèrent puis s'élancèrent vers la forêt.

Sanosuke leur sourit une dernière fois puis s'écroula devant leur regard ahuri. House jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Cuddy qui ne lâchait pas le cadavre de Sanosuke des yeux.  
_ Je suis arrivé au bon moment à ce que je vois. déclara un homme en se détachant de l'obscurité.  
Lee avança doucement vers eux et se planta dans la lumière qui provenait de la lune. House grinça des dents et fit reculer Cuddy. Ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire... Loin de là.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

_ Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça ?  
House et Cuddy reculèrent encore un peu. Lee pencha légèrement la tête.  
_ Ah ! Mais que suis-je bête ! Vous croyiez que j'étais mort…  
_ Non… Nous savons très bien que c'était une mise en scène. coupa House.  
Lee fit un pas vers eux en mettant ses mains en évidence.  
_ Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez…  
_ Vous nous laissez partir et vous nous envoyez votre explication éclairée par la poste. Ok ?  
_ Je suis un agent double…  
_ …ment corrompu !  
Cuddy lui pinça le bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne méthode à user pour rester en vie.  
Lee se passa une main lasse sur le visage.  
_ Je travaille pour les services secrets de l'empire. En collaboration avec votre état d'ailleurs. Mon boulot était de m'introduire dans un multiple trafic...  
_ Multiple ? souleva Cuddy.  
_ Les chimères de l'armée ont développé un réseau de prostitution afin de subventionner la culture d'opium et d'héroïne dans le but de s'acheter des armes dans les mains des anciens soldats de l'armée rouge et des afghans. répondit House.  
Lee sourit.  
_ Vous seriez un excellent élément vous savez Docteur House.  
_ Les compliments ne marchent pas avec moi.  
_ Mais je suis sérieux ! Vous connaissez toute l'histoire par je ne sais quelle prodigieuse manière et vous êtes encore en vie… Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour les agents qui se sont succédés et…  
_ Mon père.  
_ Son ami était impliqué dans l'affaire. Sans le vouloir il l'a entraîné.  
Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à House. Cet homme était étonnant oui… Mais là… Elle était soufflée… Lee l'éjecta de ses pensées en se rapprochant d'eux.  
_ On ne bouge pas !  
Il soupira.  
_ C'est fini, baissez votre garde… Les agents de la CIA sont là. Votre ami Wilson aussi. Comme moi ils vous cherchent alors allons-y.  
_ Nous pourrions aussi les attendre. proposa House.  
_ Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?  
_ Trois cent millions de dollars américains sont en jeu… Alors non, je ne vous fait pas confiance.  
_ Mais bon sang quelle tête de lard !  
Il lui tendit son arme.  
_ Prenez là ! Sans arme je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose…  
House hésita un instant. Cuddy s'avança précipitamment, prit l'arme des mains de Lee et la tendit au diagnosticien sans dire un mot.  
_ Téméraire. nota Lee.  
_ Et ça donne un superbe cocktail au lit !  
Elle fusilla House du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Lee. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
_ Bon alors ? On fait quoi maint…  
House braqua l'arme et tira une balle dans sa jambe. Lee poussa un hurlement de douleur mêlé à de la surprise. Il s'écroula au sol en lançant un regard ahuri à House. Cuddy, tout aussi étonnée et choquée par l'acte et le sang froid du diagnosticien s'éloigna légèrement de lui.  
_ Mais vous êtes malade ! Pourquoi m'avoir tiré dessus !  
_ Je sais qui vous êtes. cracha House en s'avançant vers Lee.  
Il lui lança un regard perplexe.  
_ Vous êtes Lee Fasu. Commandant en chef des chimères de l'armée chinoise. Ce trafic est votre œuvre.  
_ Mais c'est du n'importe quoi !  
_ On la ferme quand on a une arme braquée sur soi !  
_ Mais vous êtes fou ! Je ne m'appelle même pas Fasu ! Mon nom est Ruke ! Lee Ruke !  
_ House… commença Cuddy.  
Il lui fit signe de se taire.  
_ Il y a huit ans, vous avez violez une femme qui a enfanté d'une petite fille qu'elle a appelé Zimi. Même enfant qui s'est fait enlever par votre bande et qui MAINTENANT est MORTE !!  
Lee le regarda avec effroi.  
_ Dites moi ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on est le meurtrier de son propre enfant !?! demanda House.  
Des larmes de rage commencèrent à monter à ses yeux. Cuddy observait la scène avec ébahissement tandis que l'attitude de Lee changeait totalement.  
_ Fermez là ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant !  
_ Meï Lyu, ça ne vous dit rien ?! Son mari est mort dernièrement et vous lui avez rendu visite ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un obsédé sexuel dans votre genre tombe amoureux de sa victime. Vous saviez que vous aviez une fille et vous saviez qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les filets de vos sbires ! Problème ! Comment empêcher à sa fille illégitime de finir comme les autres enfants perdus !? Au lieu de faire face au problème, vous l'avez contourné et avez mêlé mon père à tout ça en vous faisant passer pour cet agent secret ! Meï vous a fait confiance sur ce coup et est entrée dans votre jeu en cachant la vérité à mon père et en étant persuadée qu'il lui ramènerait son enfant ! Problème ! Mon père s'est trop investit dans cet histoire et a percé à jour le trafic et votre identité ! Il a ensuite réussi à vous dérobez la carte codée du compte sur lequel est déposée votre recette.  
_ Qui vous a…  
_ Meï en personne ! Après avoir appris la mort de mon père ! La mort de la dernière personne en qui elle avait vraiment confiance ! Quoi ?! Pourquoi cette mine de chien battu ? Vous croyez qu'elle avait des sentiments pour vous ?! Désolé de vous casser un autre mythe mais le Père Noël n'existe pas !  
_ Ta gueule !  
_ Vous avez tué mon père et votre propre fille à cause de l'appât du gain et de la puissance ! Vous n'êtes même plus humain !  
House s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois mais Cuddy dévia le tir en se jetant sur lui.  
_ Non House ! Ne te transforme pas en meurtrier ! Ne deviens pas comme lui !  
Le diagnosticien tourna la tête vers elle et se calma immédiatement.  
_ Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
_ Ce n'est rien… Je te comprends.  
Un coup de feu retentit, puissant et clair. House et Cuddy se figèrent et tournèrent lentement la tête vers Lee. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'une légère fumée s'échappait du canon d'un pistolet qu'il tenait en main. Pistolet qu'il avait dissimulé dans son dos. House tituba puis son regard se voila. Cuddy se tourna vivement vers lui alors qu'il s'effondrait. Lee éclata de rire.  
_ House ! s'écria Cuddy en le retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Elle posa un genou au sol et lui retint la tête de sa main valide. Lee visa sa tête avec jubilation mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Son regard ne se décrochant pas de celui vitreux de House.  
_ Reste avec moi. lui murmura-t-elle.  
Il leva une main tremblante vers son visage mais elle retomba immédiatement sur son abdomen d'où s'échappait une effusion de sang. Cuddy posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa avec douceur. Quand elle entra en contact avec son sang elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.  
_ Je suis désolée. lui souffla-t-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
_ Cesse d'être tout le temps désolée. répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.  
_ Je braque mon arme sur toi ! Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ! s'énerva Lee qui en avait marre d'être ignoré.  
_ Eh bien tire. lui lança Cuddy en vrillant son regard dans le sien.  
Lee se figea de stupéfaction. La doyenne reporta son attention sur House dont les yeux se fermaient, irrésistiblement.  
_ Reste avec moi ! Oh ! Debout !  
_ Salope. cracha Lee.  
Un déclic, un coup de feu, un dernier regard. Lee leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un homme en costume noir.  
_ Eh merde. dit-il dans un dernier souffle.  
Wilson s'élança dans la direction de Cuddy qui fixait d'un air absent le corps de Lee. L'oncologue se pencha au dessus de House et la secoua d'une main. Elle revint subitement à la réalité et se tourna vers Wilson. Ils s'échangèrent un regard éloquent et elle fondit en larmes sur le corps inerte du diagnosticien.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

Cuddy vida son verre d'une traite et en commanda un autre. Le barman lui lança un regard qui en disait long mais la servit quand même. Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de saisir le verre et de le porter à sa bouche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le vider, on lui attrapa sa main au vol et lui prit le verre.  
_ Je crois que vous avez assez bu. dit Wilson en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
_ J'avais un peu mal au bras alors… commença-t-elle en montrant son plâtre.  
_ Alors vous avez ingurgité des comprimés et avez décidé d'aller dans le bar le plus proche pour vous saouler.  
_ Perspicace.  
Wilson sourit.  
_ House n'est pas encore mort. Ne commencez pas déjà à l'imiter pour combler un vide qui n'existe pas…  
_ Encore…  
_ Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi défaitiste.  
_ Il me l'a déjà sortit celle là. Rendez-moi mon verre.  
Elle tendit son bras valide qu'il repoussa facilement.  
_ Non.  
Il brandit le verre vers le barman qui le prit en lui lançant un regard noir.  
_ Vous êtes un sale enquiquineur Wilson !  
_ J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…  
_ Laissez moi.  
_ Non.  
_ C'est le seul mot que vous connaissez ?  
_ Dans ce genre de cas… Oui !  
Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit sac de gâteaux.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des biscuits à l'alcool ? Un nouvel appât à femme en détresse ?  
_ House ! Sors de ce corps !  
Cuddy sourit et fit signe au barman de lui servir un verre. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.  
_ Salopard…  
_ Il est chinois mais je pense qu'il comprend les injures de notre langue.  
_ J'en connais aussi dans sa langue.  
Cette fois-ci, elle se pencha sur le comptoir et l'injuria en mandarin. Le barman se figea, étouffa une imprécation puis recommença à faire ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Wilson regarda Cuddy avec de gros yeux. Elle lui lança un regard faussement surpris puis se rassit convenablement sur son siège.  
_ Vous êtes folle ! s'exclama-t-il enfin.  
_ Il n'aurait jamais osé lever la main sur moi.  
Wilson lança un regard au barman puis reporta son attention sur Cuddy.  
_ Vous êtes folle !  
_ A force de fréquenter House…  
Sa voix se brisa. Elle lança un regard ampli de larmes au plafond puis se mit à fixer le comptoir. Wilson soupira puis lui tendit le sachet.  
_ Ce sont des biscuits porte-bonheur… En tout cas… C'est ce que la vendeuse m'a dit.  
Cuddy tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard passant du sachet à Wilson qui affichait un sourire rassurant.  
_ Vous vous êtes fait arnaquer. déclara-t-elle enfin.  
Wilson soupira.  
_ House ! Sors de ce corps !  
Cuddy éclata de rire et lui prit le sachet des mains.  
_ Et là je dois faire quoi ?  
_ En manger un serait judicieux.  
Cuddy prit un gâteau et commença à le manger, sans grande conviction.  
_ Il s'est déjà fait tirer dessus.  
_ Il n'était pas dans l'état dans lequel il était avant de se faire tirer dessus.  
Wilson prit un biscuit porte bonheur et passa sa frustration dessus. Elle avait raison. Il avait peu de chance de s'en tirer. La balle n'avait pas atteint de point vital mais son corps était dans un état d'extrême fatigue et cette balle avait été la goutte de trop dans le vase.  
_ Il va s'en tirer.  
_ Cessez d'user votre salive pour rien.  
_ Je vais finir par croire qu'il s'est réincarné en vous…  
_ Ce n'est pas mauvais. dit Cuddy en prenant un autre biscuit.  
_ J'ai croisé l'agent Johnson tout à l'heure. Il vous cherchait.  
_ Je ne sais rien. House me disait le minimum… Il… Quel idiot !  
_ House a toujours été idiot. Ce n'est pas nouveau.  
_ Si j'en avais su plus…  
_ Ne commencez pas à rejeter la faute sur vous. C'est lui qui a préféré se faire torturer plutôt que de donner un fichu code… Tout ce bordel pour de l'argent…  
_ Vous savez très bien qu'il n'a pas fait ça pour l'argent ! Il… elle sourit. Il a ses principes… Et il y tient.  
Wilson lui lança un regard perplexe.  
_ Vous… Avez…  
_ Plusieurs fois.  
L'oncologue leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Pourquoi m'obstiner à faire la morale alors ! Vous êtes de son côté !  
_ J'étais…  
_ Il n'est pas mort.  
_ Je m'y prépare. House vous aurait dit…  
_ Mais vous et moi ne sommes pas House ! Et que je sache, il était du genre à s'entêter même quand le cœur de l'une de ses patientes s'arrêtait de battre !  
Cuddy sourit à cette pensée.  
_ Ce jour là… Il m'a fait un compliment sur mes jambes…  
Wilson fronça les sourcils.  
_ Sur vos jambes ? Pas votre poitrine ?  
_ Il n'y avait pas de jeu de lumière sur ma poitrine.  
L'oncologue prit un autre biscuit et se le fourra dans la bouche.  
_ Ce n'est pas en vous étouffant avec des gâteaux porte-bonheur que ça va changer quoi que ce soit. fit remarquer Cuddy d'un ton narquois.  
_ Wilson est un pigeon de premier choix.  
La doyenne sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces mots et qui s'installait à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Wilson manqua de tomber de son tabouret et commença à s'étouffer. Mais Cuddy ne lui prêta aucune attention, trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre geste. Trop troublée pour détacher son regard du visage de l'homme. Wilson commença à sautiller sur place en pointant du doigt son dos.  
_ Y'a un médecin dans la salle ?! s'écria House en se penchant sur le comptoir.  
Il attrapa une bouteille et lança un regard au barman qui semblait plus occupé à détailler sa chemise de nuit plutôt que de s'occuper d'un client en train de s'étouffer.  
_ C'est la nouvelle mode dans les hôpitaux. Plutôt branché le gars, non ?!  
Le barman ne réagit pas.  
_ Mon ami est en train de s'étouffer ! Faites quelque chose !  
L'homme sursauta et se dirigea vers Wilson dont le visage s'empourprait. House attrapa un verre et se servit. Après une gorgée revigorante, il se tourna vers Cuddy, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et lui sourit. Elle ne réagit qu'au moment où Wilson cracha enfin le bout de gâteau qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans rien dire.  
_ Un verre ! s'exclama Wilson.  
House arqua un sourcil et pinça Cuddy.  
_ Aouw !  
_ Enfin ! Un mot !  
_ Pourquoi me pincer ?!  
_ Tu avais ce regard de « pincez moi je rêve ! » alors je t'ai pincé pour que tu constates qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve.  
Après avoir bu trois verres de saké à la suite, Wilson s'affala sur le comptoir en poussant un soupir de soulagement. House, amusé, lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos.  
_ Tu… Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? demanda Cuddy qui se sentait à présent coupable.  
_ Vingts minutes.  
_ Mais tu es fou ! s'exclama Wilson en commandant un autre verre de saké.  
_ Tu… Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Et puis comment as-tu su que nous étions là… Et… Et…  
_ Tu ne vas pas faire une congestion parce que tu as loupé mon réveil quand même. Quand je me suis réveillé je n'ai vu personne. J'en ai donc conclu que vous étiez dans le bar le plus proche.  
Wilson éclata de rire.  
_ On aurait pu être au réfectoire ! Tu t'es pointé dans ce bar pour boire un coup !  
House fit la lippe.  
_ Je me sentais si seul ! Je me réveille et personne ! J'ai cru qu'on m'avait abandonné alors j'ai voulu noyer ma tristesse !  
Cuddy se mordit la lèvre.  
_ Joli plâtre.  
_ House… Je suis…  
_ Arrêtes de t'excuser pour un rien ! Je plaisantais ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas quitté mon chevet ! Y'avait l'odeur de ton parfum dans la chambre… Sauf si l'infirmière te la piquer… Je suis plutôt séduisant avec toutes ses balafres, ces plaies et autres cicatrices non ?  
_ Tu es abominable ! dit Wilson avant de vider son quatrième verre de saké.  
Cuddy sourit et caressa la joue cicatrisée de House.  
_ Ne l'écoute pas. Il est jaloux.  
_ Pff ! Moi j'ai la cicatrice de mon opération à l'appendice !  
_ Je crois que vous avez assez bu Wilson. dit Cuddy avec un sourire narquois.  
Il lui fit une grimace et commanda un cinquième verre.  
_ Je préfère être saoule avant que vous ne commenciez à vous aspirer mutuellement le visage.  
_ House ! Sors de ce corps ! s'écria Cuddy.  
Le diagnosticien éclata de rire puis se pencha vers la doyenne.  
_ Je ne suis pas encore saoule ! Attendez ! s'exclama l'oncologue.  
House se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard amusé. Il voulu répliquer quelque chose mais commença à hoqueter.  
_ House, ça va ? s'inquiéta Cuddy.  
Il se laissa glisser du tabouret, se pencha, et cracha du sang.  
_ HOUSE !  
Il lança un regard se voulant rassurant à la doyenne avant de s'effondrer.  
_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! s'exclamèrent Cuddy et Wilson à l'unisson.  
Il sourit et repartit… Sentant vaguement des mains le saisir… Entendant vaguement des éclats de voix…

Le froid l'étreignit à nouveau.

La douleur le quitta enfin…

TBC …


	25. Chapter 25

_ Rouge ou bleu?  
Une lumière blanche aveugla un instant House. Il cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa vue redevienne claire. Son regard croisa alors celui de Zimi.  
_ Je suis mort? demanda-t-il en se tâtant.  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'une rivière. Les rayons du soleil perçaient les feuilles de hauts cerisiers et une douce odeur planait dans l'air.  
_ Où sommes-nous?  
Zimi haussa les épaules.  
_ Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment là.  
Elle se contenta de sourire et lui tendit ses poings.  
_ Rouge ou bleu?  
_ Noir.  
Son sourire s'élargit.  
_ Tu as retenu la leçon.  
House sourit à son tour et posa deux doigts sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.  
_ D'où connais-tu ça?  
_ Chut... lui fit-il.  
Zimi pouffa de rire.  
_ Tu n'arrives pas à tenir en place...  
_ Désolée.  
House retira ses deux doigts et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Tu souris rarement.  
_ Difficile de sourire quand on est enchaîné.  
_ Nous sommes enchaînés à la vie mais rien ne nous prive du bonheur.  
_ Qui t'a apprit ça?  
_ Un vieux sage enquiquineur.  
_ Ton maître?  
_ Si on veut.  
_ Que t'a-t-il apprit d'autre?  
_ L'obscurité n'est que l'ombre de la lumière.  
Elle positionna sa main au dessus du sol et du menton, montra au diagnosticien son ombre.  
_ Tu vois?  
_ C'est l'ombre de ta main. Pas l'obscurité.  
_ C'est TON interprétation.  
_ Donc il y en a plusieurs?  
_ Tu as choisi le noir non?  
_ Le libre arbitre.  
_ Le libre arbitre.  
_ L'obscurité s'oppose à la lumière. Mais les deux sont indissociables. Car l'obscurité n'est que l'ombre de l'être face au soleil.  
_ C'est donc pour ça qu'il est facile de tomber dans ses griffes.  
_ L'obscurité n'a pas de griffes.  
_ C'est une façon de parler.  
_ Il faut savoir trouver le juste milieu. Tous les opposés s'assemblent.  
_ Le Yin et le Yang...  
_ Voilà!  
Elle sourit, se leva et ouvrit les bras.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu vois? s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Je ne sais pas...  
_ Tu ne veux pas savoir.  
_ On est en pleine forêt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vois?  
_ C'est ça... Notre interprétation n'est pas la même. Ton esprit est bercé par la rationalité. Pour toi, tout est une question de chiffres... D'équation. Rien ne se fait au hasard. Tout est régit par une loi bien définie.  
_ Et?  
_ Et là, tu ne vois que des arbres qui t'aident à respirer et de l'eau qui te permet de vivre. Pour moi, il s'agit d'un magnifique paysage qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie.  
_ Tu me demande d'aller au fond des choses?  
_ Je te demande juste de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez.  
House soupira.  
_ Viens voir. murmura-t-elle en lui faisant signe de s'approcher de la rive.  
Le diagnosticien se dirigea vers elle.  
_ Tu as tendance à voir le verre à moitié vide. lui dit-elle alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau.  
_ C'est souvent le cas quand j'ouvre une bouteille de bourbon.  
_ Mon verre n'est jamais à moitié vide.  
_ Il est à moitié plein... Interprétation différente des choses...  
_ Non.  
House fronça les sourcils.  
_ Il est plein!  
_ Tsss... Libre arbitre...  
_ Libre arbitre!  
Elle s'accroupit et se pencha au dessus de l'eau. House s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'observa faire.  
_ Regarde.  
Il se pencha à son tour et croisa un regard bleu et incertain.  
_ Tu vois quoi?  
_ Qu'est-ce que je dois voir au juste?  
_ C'est à toi de décider.  
_ Et s'il n'y avait qu'une option?  
_ On a toujours le choix.  
_ C'est TON interprétation.  
_ Parle lui.  
_ Tu veux que je parle à mon reflet?  
Zimi éclata de rire.  
_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
_ Connais-toi toi même.  
_ Ça fait presque cinquante ans que je me côtoie, alors je commence un peu à me connaître.  
_ Vraiment?  
_ Non... avoua le diagnosticien en un soupir.  
_ Et arrête de faire celui qui ne comprend pas! Tu sais que cette phrase ne relève pas de la personne propre.

_ ...

_ Parfait.  
_ Malgré ça... Je suis heureux de te revoir...  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé.  
_ C'est toi qui dit qu'il y a toujours plusieurs options. En parlant comme ça, tu te contredis...  
_ Tu en es sûr? Tu as fait un choix non? Car tu avais plusieurs options qui s'offraient à toi.  
House serra les poings.  
_ Tout ce que j'entreprends... n'aboutit à rien ou... finit sur un échec...  
_ Moi je vois une petite fille heureuse et comblée. déclara Zimi en regardant son reflet miroiter sur l'eau limpide.  
_ C'est moi qui aurait dû recevoir cette balle...  
_ Tu en as eu pas mal non? Faut partager dans la vie.  
Un rictus étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.  
_ Ce n'est pas le résultat qui compte Grégory. C'est le chemin que tu prends. Les choix que tu fais. La cause a plus de poids que l'effet.  
_ Et je fais quoi maintenant?  
_ Arrête de poser des questions et agis.  
_ Je me fais sermonner par une gamine... J'ai vraiment touché le fond. marmonna-t-il.  
_ Je peux te demander une dernière chose?  
_ Oui vas-y...  
Elle se redressa et posa une main sur son épaule.  
_ Sois heureux.  
Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et le poussa dans l'eau. Quand House entra en contact avec le liquide, il ne sentit pas le froid le saisir comme il s'y attendait... Bien au contraire. Une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps. Il se laissa couler et se posa sur le sol avec délicatesse. Il se sentait bien... Si bien... Il tourna la tête et la vit... La réponse à sa question.

House ouvrit les yeux et serra la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne. Cuddy tressauta et se tourna vivement vers lui.  
_ Hey! Tu es réveillé!?  
_ Depuis combien de temps...  
_ Deux jours. Tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir de ton lit.  
_ Je vais bien.  
_ Mais bien sûr! Et moi je me balade avec ce plâtre car je trouve qu'il me va bien.  
_ Je trouve aussi. dit House avec un sourire.  
_ Tu nous as fait peur...  
_ Je suis désolé...  
_ C'est nouveau ça. releva Cuddy.  
_ Il y a un début à tout... Tout est une question de choix.  
La doyenne lui posa une main sur le front.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
_ Je vérifie si tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu es en plein délire.  
House lui prit la main et la serra délicatement.  
_ Je vais bien.  
_ Dans deux jours, nous prendrons l'avion et rentrerons. C'est bientôt la fin...  
_ Pas tout à fait.  
_ Quoi encore?!  
_ J'ai un dernier détail à régler.  
Cuddy soupira.  
_ Promets moi que ce dernier détail n'engendrera pas des coups de feu, des grincements de dents et des pleurs.  
Le diagnosticien se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
_ Promis.  
La doyenne sourit tristement et lui rendit son baiser.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

Houe avança d'un pas lourd vers la maison. Il passa près de la tombe sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Fixant avec obstination la porte en bois. Quand il arriva enfin devant cette barrière de bois, il attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte. Il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait vu arriver. Retarder l'échéance ne servait à rien. Elle devrait tôt ou tard ouvrir cette porte et le laisser entrer. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, comme si cet acte était pour elle un véritable supplice.  
Meï passa la tête et fixa House pendant un long moment. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il attendait, simplement...  
_ Vous avez plutôt bonne mine. dit-elle enfin.  
House resta impassible.  
_ Je sais.  
Il hocha la tête. Elle s'effaça devant lui afin de le laisser entrer. Il se dirigea vers le milieu de la pièce principale et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Meï se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec une théière et deux tasses. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit du thé. Elle s'assit ensuite et d'une main tremblante attrapa sa tasse. Elle bu une gorgée puis inspira profondément.  
House l'observa faire sans rien dire.  
_ Vous ne buvez pas?  
_ Je devrais?  
_ Où est le corps de ma fille? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené?  
House passa son doigt sur le rebord de la tasse.  
_ Je sais tout. déclara-t-il sans lui accorder le moindre regard.  
Meï déposa délicatement la tasse sur la table.  
_ Je vois...  
House redressa la tête et planta enfin son regard dans le sien.  
_ Mais j'ai deux trois choses à éclaircir.  
_ Bien sûr.  
Elle reprit sa tasse en main et en bu une gorgée.  
_ Votre thé n'est pas empoisonné.  
_ Je n'ai pas soif.  
_ Comme vous voudrez... Vous n'avez pas soif mais vos lèvres sont sèches et déshydratées.  
House se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Meï sourit et vida sa tasse.  
_ Vous êtes plutôt forte, je l'avoue. J'ai failli me faire avoir.  
_ Il faut être forte pour être à la tête d'une organisation comme la mienne. Je commande des hommes docteur House. Ce n'est pas chose facile, surtout quand vous êtes dans un pays qui n'a pas encore reconnu la valeur des femmes.  
_ Depuis combien de temps?  
_ Six ans. Au début, nous n'étions qu'une poignée de rebelles en mal être. Puis j'ai rencontré Lee. L'homme de ma vie... Pendant deux ans.  
_ La rébellion a laissé place à l'appât du gain?  
_ Nous ne pouvions rien faire face au régime. Alors l'anarchie et le profit se sont imposés à nous.  
_ Comme toujours.  
_ Comme toujours. répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
_ Vous vouliez aussi être la deuxième femme de l'histoire à être à la tête d'une organisation criminelle chinoise.  
_ Il faut bien se faire une place dans ce monde. J'ai choisi de manger avant d'être mangé. Cuddy sait sûrement ce que sait. C'est une femme importante... Elle est... P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E.  
_ Vous cherchez à être parfaite?  
_ Pas du tout. Je veux juste le pouvoir. De toute façon, je suis loin d'être parfaite comme ELLE. Vous n'en aimerez jamais une autre n'est-ce pas?  
_ Non.  
_ Dommage...  
Elle se resservit une tasse de thé.  
_ Vous savez ce qui la rend aussi parfaite? C'est son amour pour vous. Elle n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour vous. Elle vous a suivi jusqu'au bout... C'est ce qu'il me manque pour être parfaite... L'amour.  
House fronça les sourcils.  
_ J'ai failli tomber amoureuse de vous docteur House. Séduisant... Intelligent... Obstiné! Quel gâchis! Vraiment! J'espère que l'autre est consciente de la chance qu'elle a.  
_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d'elle. Personne n'est parfait.  
_ ELLE n'est pas parfaite selon vous?  
_ Elle est parfaite... Pour moi.  
_ Oh! Tout est une question de point de vue alors?  
_ Pour moi par exemple, vous êtes la chose la plus imparfaite qui peuple cette terre.  
La tasse se fissura sous la pression de la poigne de Meï.  
_ Voyons docteur House...  
Elle lui lança un regard langoureux.  
_ Qui est véritablement Zimi? D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est issue de la famille royale.  
_ Vous l'aviez déjà rencontré n'est-ce pas? Et vous vous êtes liés d'amitié? Quelles bandes d'idiots! Pour que les choses soient parfaites, il faut les faire soi-même!  
_ Cette petite était trop instruite et distinguée pour être votre enfant.  
_ Quand avez-vous compris?  
_ Quand Lee a nié son lien avec elle, malgré une arme braquée sur lui.  
_ Cet homme était extraordinaire quand je l'ai rencontré.  
_ Vous vouliez que je m'en débarrasse n'est-ce pas?  
_ Bien sûr! Lee commençait à faire des manigances... Il voulait me devancer du pouvoir. Je devais donc m'en débarrasser. Je me doutais bien que vous voudriez venger votre père alors je vous ai tout dévoilé en masquant la vérité. Tout en sachant que les perturbateurs subiraient votre courroux.  
_ J'imagine que vous êtes fière de vous.  
_ Plutôt oui.  
_ Vous m'avez donc sauvé pour me manipuler?  
_ Tout à fait.  
_ Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question. Qui est véritablement Zimi. Pourquoi avait-t-elle autant d'importance?  
_ Vous comprendrez docteur House que le maître mot de cette organisation est la discrétion. Zimi est une des nièces de l'empereur. Et ces idiots l'ont enlevé sans savoir qui elle était, alors qu'elle passait des vacances près du lac du village. Il a donc fallu que je me débrouille pour la sortir de là sans que ces idiots se sachent qui elle était en réalité. Si ça s'était su, ils auraient voulu s'en servir comme "otage". L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là mais non. Car il a fallu que l'ami de votre père s'en mêle. Alors que le camion traversait un village, il l'a aperçu à l'arrière et l'a tout de suite reconnue. Il a travaillé dans la garde personnelle de l'empereur, normal... Quelle poisse! Il est donc mort. Mais après, c'est votre père qui s'en est mêlé. Cet homme était plus coriace qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Il nous a donné du fil à retordre. Plus que vous d'ailleurs.  
_ Je vois...  
_ La mort de Zimi n'arrange pas mes affaires.  
_ Effectivement.  
_ Je peux vous posez une question?  
_ Allez-y.  
_ Depuis quand me soupçonnez-vous?  
_ L'opium.  
_ N'importe qui peut avoir de l'opium chez lui.  
_ Pas en aussi grande quantité, au point que la nourriture, les meubles en portent une trace. Votre maison est remplie de résidus. A vos début, votre maison était votre petite usine n'est-ce pas?  
_ Il y en a partout?  
_ En faible quantité, ça n'a donc aucun effet sur des personnes en bonne santé...  
_ Cuddy...  
_ Oui. Elle en a subit ses effets durant la convalescence. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris.  
_ Vous êtes vraiment à part...  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette tombe? Vous n'avez jamais été mariée.  
_ Qui est dans ma tombe?  
_ Il y a quelqu'un alors?  
_ Mes parents.  
_ Vous...  
_ Ils s'étaient opposés à mon projet. Manger avant d'être mangé docteur House.  
Le regard du diagnosticien s'assombrit.  
_ Vous êtes encore plus pourrie...  
_ Balivernes! A présent...  
Elle sortit de sa poche un revolver et le braqua sur lui. Le diagnosticien ne cilla pas.  
_ Nous allons nous dire au revoir. Quel dommage vraiment, si vous vous étiez joint à moi, nous aurions pu faire de si grandes choses!  
_ C'est la fin.  
_ Oh non. C'est un nouveau commencement. Je serais d'ailleurs comblée si vous me donniez le code.  
_ Vous ne me tuerez pas.  
_ Pourquoi ça?  
_ Parce que tout le monde sait où je suis.  
_ Je vois.  
_ Et que vous avez vous aussi une arme braquée sur vous.  
Meï se figea et jeta un coup d'œil sous la table.  
_ Magnifique. dit-elle admirative. Vous êtes une vraie perle rare docteur House.  
_ C'est fini.  
_ Vous ne me tuerez pas.  
_ Et pourquoi?  
_ Parce que sans moi, ELLE serait morte. Et vous aussi.  
_ Vous avez raison.  
Il se leva et rangea son arme à l'arrière de son pantalon.  
_ Nous nous quittons là alors?  
Il ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle le rattrapa et se posta devant lui.  
_ Laissez moi passer.  
Elle lui arracha sa canne des mains et le défia du regard.  
_ Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez exceptionnel docteur House?  
_ Plusieurs fois oui. Niveau baisabilité j'suis pas mal.  
Meï sourit.  
_ Vous êtes loin d'être parfait.  
_ Peut être... Mais moi, je ne fonde pas ma richesse et ma réussite sur le malheur des autres.  
_ Vous êtes médecin. Et reconnu dans le milieu... C'est grâce au malheur des autres que vous avez diagnostiqué des cas compliqués et que vous êtes ce que vous êtes.  
_ Leur malheur n'a duré qu'un temps. Je soigne des gens! Je ne prostitue personne, je ne drogue personne, je ne tue personne!  
Les yeux de Meï brillèrent face à cette réaction.  
_ Vous êtes encore plus beau quand vous êtes en colère...  
_ Vous êtes folle.  
_ Diagnostic?  
_ Constat.  
_ Vous ne comprenez pas mes agissements ou voulez vous en persuader... Je penche plus vers la deuxième option.  
_ M'en persuader?  
Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et d'une voix suave déclara :  
_ Chaque être humain à sa part d'obscurité en lui. La frontière entre l'éthique et ce côté obscur est infime.  
_ L'homme est égoïste oui, mais il a aussi ce qu'on appelle la raison! Et qui dit raison dit morale.  
_ Depuis quand avez-vous une morale docteur House? J'en connais plus sur vous que n'importe qui vous savez...  
_ Vous voulez que je rentre dans votre petit jeu?  
_ Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est du business.  
_ Du business qui engage des vies humaines.  
_ La vie de vos patients est entre vos mains non? Nous ne sommes pas si différents... J'aime avoir du pouvoir et décider de la vie ou de la mort.  
_ Vous vous prenez pour Dieu?  
_ C'est vous qui dites ça?  
_ Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais un croyant vous dirait sûrement ça : vous irez tout droit en enfer!  
_ Je ne crois pas non plus en Dieu. Encore un point en commun.  
House soupira.  
_ J'aurai préféré que vous me tiriez dessus...  
_ Retirez ce masque docteur... Il cache vos beaux traits...  
Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son bras, caressa son épaule puis glissa cette même main derrière sa nuque.  
_ Vous ne me repoussez pas?  
House ne bougea pas d'un iota.  
_ Avouez que vous aimez ça...  
Elle accentua sa prise sur sa nuque et le tira vers elle afin de pouvoir sceller ses lèvres avides des siennes. Le diagnosticien la plaqua sur la porte et remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse. Meï sourit et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'homme qu'elle désirait tant depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, elle sentit une lame glacée pénétrer sa chair et une vive douleur l'obligea à rompre leur baiser. Elle lança à House un regard interrogatif avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre. Le diagnosticien lâcha prise et recula d'un pas afin de mieux contempler son œuvre. D'une main tremblante, Meï retira l'arme figée dans son ventre. Le goût de la langue de House laissa vite place à celui du sang.  
_ Joli poignard. dit-elle en chancelant.  
_ Vous ne mourrez pas car dehors, il y a des agents de la CIA et deux médecins. Mais la souffrance est ma petite vengeance personnelle. Zimi est morte et ce n'est pas votre seule victime. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre mais la mort est une sorte d'échappatoire. Je préfère vous savoir enfermée jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.  
Un fin sourire étira les lèvres rosées de Meï.  
_ D'une façon ou d'une autre... Mon objectif sera atteint.  
Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et elle finit au sol. House ramassa le poignard et se taillada le bras.  
_ Vous vous en moquez d'être arrêté ou même de mourir parce que vous vous dites que le plus important, c'est qu'on parlera de vous pendant longtemps... Et c'est là que réside votre immortalité... Bien pensé, mais vous oubliez un détail.  
Elle lui lança un regard perplexe.  
_ Cette affaire ne sera pas ébruitée. Les médias ne seront pas mis au courant et vous allez moisir dans une prison des plus banales... Pas de gloire, pas de reconnaissance... Rien. Vous serez juste un de ces prisonniers paumés et complètement dépendants de leur délires obsessionnels. Quel gâchis hein? Tant de travail pour quoi... Finir sa vie dans la plus totale ignorance.  
Il lui lança un dernier regard glacial avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il fit signe aux agents de rappliquer et sortit sans se retourner.

TBC...


	27. FIN

House s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux. L'herbe folle lui chatouillant le bout des pieds et la brise lui caressait son visage meurtri. Il était fatigué et aurait voulu s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée si Wilson, à côté, ne ronflait pas aussi fort. Il grimaça mais se força à garder les yeux fermés.  
_ Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait faire autant de bruit quand il dormait. Tu es sûr qu'il va bien?  
Le diagnosticien rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Cuddy. Penchée au dessus de lui, elle regardait en direction de Wilson, mais surtout... lui offrait une magnifique vue sur sa paire de...  
_ House!  
_ Il a trop mangé, c'est tout...  
_ Effectivement... elle se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
House l'observa faire. Malgré ses égratignures et son plâtre, il la trouvait belle et très attirante. Il se surprit à sourire à cette pensée et s'apprêtait à lui sortir une réflexion obscène quand elle lui fit signe de se taire.  
_ Co... Comment tu as su qu...  
_ Tu as toujours ce regard brillant quand tu as ce genre de pensée.  
Le diagnosticien éclata de rire et se redressa à son tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Deux heures plus tôt, ils étaient montés sur cette colline et s'étaient installés pour profiter d'un dernier repas au sein de l'empire du milieu. Profitant d'une splendide vue sur les paysages asiatiques, mais aussi, sur la maison de celle qui avait tout orchestré. Ils pouvaient même distinguer les agents qui étaient restés sur place pour fouiller la ferme.  
_ Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose? demanda Cuddy qui regardait à présent dans la même direction.  
_ Je ne pense pas. Ils avaient déménagé depuis longtemps et elle avait dû effacer toutes les traces.  
_ Oui mais grâce à ses aveux enregistrés, elle finira en prison... Après être passée par la case hôpital.  
House se racla la gorge mais elle ne releva pas.  
_ Tout est fini alors?  
Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et constata qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.  
_ Tout est fini. dit-il.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.  
_ On fait quoi de Wilson maintenant?  
Le diagnosticien éclata de rire.  
_ Il est trop lourd pour qu'on le fasse rouler. Je crois qu'il va falloir faire avec!  
Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'elle.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Sur ton plâtre?  
Cuddy suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils à son tour.  
_ Euh... Un truc que Wilson a dessiné dessus.  
House s'assit à côté d'elle et lui passa le bras autour de la taille afin de pouvoir bien détailler le dessin sur le plâtre.  
_ Et ça représente quoi au juste?  
Cuddy pencha la tête sur le côté et fit mine de réfléchir.  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. répondit-elle enfin avec un grand sourire.  
_ J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a voulu dessiner...  
_ Impossible... Avec le truc là... Qui dépasse...  
Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers l'oncologue, imperturbable, se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
_ Tu veux écrire quelque chose? lui proposa Cuddy.  
_ Je ne dessine pas aussi bien que Wilson.  
_ Un dessin me suffit. Mais tu peux écrire quelque chose, pour remplir. C'est la tradition du plâtre.  
_ Tu m'apprends quelque chose.  
_ Il y a un stylo dans mon sac.  
House hocha la tête et se retourna pour attraper le sac.  
_ Rien de sexuel! prévint Cuddy alors qu'il ôtait le capuchon.  
_ Ah zut alors... fit House.  
_ Je vais devoir garder ce plâtre pendant un certain temps House et le dessin de Wilson me gêne assez comme ça.  
House pouffa de rire mais n'ajouta rien. Ce dessin ne ressemblait vraiment à rien.  
_ Très bien. dit-il enfin. Ferme les yeux.  
Elle s'exécuta avec un fin sourire. Il se positionna de façon à écrire dans la direction du regard de la doyenne. Il prit tout son temps pour former chaque lettre et ainsi, profiter de l'odeur que dégageait ses cheveux. Quand il eut fini, il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou pour lui signaler qu'elle pouvait rouvrir les yeux. Elle frissonna et regarda en direction du plâtre. Son regard s'illumina alors et elle lui offrit son plus ravissant sourire.  
_ Moi aussi. déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

*

*****

**FIN**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A lire avec **Man in the Mirror - Michael Jackson**

House fit tourner la pièce entre ses doigts, attendant patiemment que l'homme réponde à sa question...  
Mais le diagnosticien savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Aucun ne le ferait...  
Il se contenta alors de soupirer et se redressa, jouant sur son charisme pour l'écraser. L'homme déglutit et se releva à son tour... Mais la génétique jouait en sa défaveur. Il se ratatina alors sur lui même et d'un signe de tête lui fit signe de le suivre.  
House obtempéra en silence, espérant les avoir enfin trouvés.  
Ils marchèrent en silence le long d'un chantier sinueux. L'homme marchait rapidement, semblant vouloir lui échapper mais, malgré son handicap, le diagnosticien tint bon.  
Désespéré, Leen leva les yeux au ciel et ralentit. A quoi bon?! Cet occidental ne lâcherait pas prise. Que pouvait-on faire face à tant de détermination?  
Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une bâtisse en bois, surplombant un morne.  
_ C'est ici? demanda House.  
Leen se contenta de hocher la tête.  
_ Rassurez-vous. Il ne vous arrivera rien. déclara le diagnosticien en le scrutant  
Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, prêt à tirer son arme au moindre geste suspect.  
Mais le soldat ne fit rien, se bornant à fixer ses chaussures en grommelant.  
_ Vous serez sous la protection...  
_ Ici, personne n'est protégé. répliqua Leen.  
House n'ajouta rien. Il avait raison.  
Arrivé devant la porte en bois, le soldat lui fit signe de se taire et tendit l'oreille.  
Au bout d'un court instant, il posa une main sur la crosse de son arme et fit signe au diagnosticien de reculer. Sourcils froncés, House posa une main ferme sur son poignet et le fusilla du regard. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette maison. Il le savait et fit comprendre à Leen qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le tuer s'il tentait à nouveau de le berner.  
Le chinois déglutit difficilement. Cet homme était un sorcier! C'était la seule explication.  
House ouvrit la porte avec douceur et se figea face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Menottés et tassés les uns sur les autres, une trentaine d'enfants gisait sur le sol terreux de la bâtisse. Leur teint blafard et leur regard vide faisait office d'indice de mort mais les tremblements qui les secouaient à intervalle réguliers criaient le contraire.  
Le diagnosticien sentit sa gorge se serrer face à se spectacle. En venant ici, il savait à quoi s'attendre... En tout cas il pensait le savoir...  
_ Zimi... souffla-t-il  
Il ferma les yeux et écrasa une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil gauche.  
Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Cuddy.

_Flash Back_

Cuddy releva la tête vers lui et sourit.  
Cela faisait trois mois à présent qu'elle souriait à chacune de ses entrées, même quand il ouvrait la porte à la volée et entrait comme une furie. Leurs joutes verbales étaient restées les mêmes... Ou presque... Avant, ils ne s'échangeaient pas de tendre sourires ou ne s'embrassaient entre deux tirades.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son attitude. Son air solennel lui fit d'ailleurs perdre le sourire. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il se borna à l'ignorer et se planta simplement devant son bureau. Exhalant un soupir, Cuddy se leva et fit le tour du meuble. Elle se posta alors devant House, prenant appui dessus.  
_ Qu'est qui se passe?  
_ Je...  
_ Si c'est encore pour cette histoire de code, sache que je ne veux rien de l'argent qu'il y a sur ce compte. J'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas remis aux autorités mais j'accepte...  
_ Je sais ce que je vais en faire.  
_ Ouvrir un compte à l'étranger?  
Elle se crispa, regrettant vite ses mots. House avait tout sauf l'air de vouloir plaisanter aujourd'hui. Elle le détailla longuement, son regard s'attardant sur sa cicatrice à la joue. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids ces derniers temps. Elle le savait préoccupé mais restait impuissante face à son silence. C'était House... Et même après trois mois de vie commune... Même après cette extraordinaire aventure... Il ne se confierait pas si facilement à elle.  
Délicatement, elle posa une main sur son avant bras et se colla à lui.  
_ Je suis désolée. chuchota-t-elle.  
_ Je t'en supplie... Arrête d'être désolée. répliqua le diagnosticien d'un ton las.  
_ Très bien.  
Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque puis attira son visage vers le sien.  
_ Dis moi tout. susurra-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres hésitantes.  
House se détendit alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa bouche le long de sa joue, puis de son menton.  
Il la serra un peu plus contre lui... puis se figea...  
Elle se dégagea de sa prise et suivit son regard qui fixait avec ahurissement une vitrine posée sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque.  
Cuddy éclata alors de rire et se blottit contre le diagnosticien pour étouffer son hilarité.  
_ Tu veux me foutre la honte de ma vie?!  
D'un air interdit, House détailla l'ancien plâtre de Cuddy.  
_ Tu... Tu l'as fait vernir!?!  
_ Ce plâtre et ce qu'il y a dessus à une grande importance à mes yeux. se défendit la doyenne après avoir calmé son fou rire.  
_ Si tu veux, je réécris ma déclaration et tu n'auras plus qu'à fourrer le papier dans ta poche...  
_ Elle aurait une toute autre signification...  
_ Cette vitrine jure avec la déco!  
_ S'il le faut, je changerai toute la décoration...  
_ Mais...  
_ La ferme!  
Il se crispa.  
_ Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis moi pourquoi tu es là... Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'annoncer?  
House soupira et se dégagea complètement de son étreinte.  
_ Je pars. déclara-t-il  
Cuddy retint son souffle. Cet idiot n'avait-il point conscience de la portée de ces simple mots?!  
Comprenant son trouble, House s'empressa d'ajouter :  
_ Je ne te quitte pas! Non, je... Je retourne là-bas... Finir ce que j'ai commencé.  
La doyenne ouvrit puis referma la bouche.  
_ J'ai une dette.  
Elle commença à secouer à la tête.  
_ Cuddy...  
Elle secoua la tête de plus belle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
_ A la rigueur j'aurais préféré t'entendre dire que tu me quittais!  
_ Ne dis pas ça...  
Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais elle lui fit signe de garder ses distances.  
_ Tu l'as peut être oublié, mais à ton dernier voyage en Chine, tu es passé près de la mort un nombre incalculable de fois!  
_ Je pars juste en mission... humanitaire...  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour.  
_ Non, je te connais, tu vas encore fourrer ton nez là où il ne faut pas.  
House commença à se tortiller les mains, mal à l'aise.  
_ Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter...  
_ Bien sûr que si! Et je suis dans mon droit House! s'énerva Cuddy. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter et de pleurer parce que tu me dis que tu vas plonger tête la première dans une opération suicidaire parce que tu t'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir pu la sauver!  
_ Cuddy...  
_ J'en ai PARFAITEMENT LE DROIT! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME!  
House reçu la déclaration comme une claque. Soufflé, il resta sans voix pendant un long moment tandis que Cuddy tentait en vain de se calmer. Elle baissa la tête et se mis à fixer le sol, priant pour disparaitre.  
Hésitant, House posa une main sous son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête. Il croisa alors un regard embué de larmes et se sentit défaillir.  
_ Je suis désolé...  
_ Cesse d'être tout le temps désolé. répliqua-t-elle avec lassitude.  
Un triste sourire fendit le visage du diagnosticien.  
_ Connais toi toi même. déclara-t-il finalement.  
_ Qu...  
_ Eh! C'est pas tous les jours que l'horrible docteur Grégory House part en mission humanitaire! Ohé! Il va venir en aide aux autres!!  
_ Tu es loin d'être horrible Greg... Bien au contraire...  
House sentit son cœur se serrer.  
_ Ne me rend pas la tâche plus difficile.  
_ Je t'en supplie...

_ ...

_ Reviens moi en un morceau.  
House éclata de rire et la pris dans ses bras.  
_ Au pire, Wilson recollera les morceaux!  
Cuddy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Savoir que l'oncologue accompagnerait House la rassurait un peu.  
_ Très bien. dit-elle simplement en s'éloignant de lui.

_Fin du Flash Back_

House se laissa tomber sur le siège et poussa un long soupir.  
Wilson se passa une main dans les cheveux et observa les soldats fouiller les alentours.  
_ Tu crois qu'ils trouveront autre chose que ces enfants?  
Le diagnosticien secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
L'oncologue sortit une gourde de sa poche et bu une gorgée revigorante.  
_ Tu en veux?  
Le diagnosticien secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
Wilson sourit.  
_ Tu penses à elle n'est ce pas.  
House releva la tête.  
_ Qui elle?  
L'oncologue marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant à qui d'autre il aurait pu penser.  
_ Eh bien... A Cuddy...  
_ Humpf...  
_ Ça fait trois mois maintenant et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de la voir... Surtout depuis ce fameux télégramme.  
House tressaillit.  
_ Wilson... Elle le savait, je suis sûr qu'elle le savait... J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte... Même en faisant acte de générosité je reste un bel égoïste!  
_ Dis pas de conneries, si... Effectivement, elle le savait... Et qu'elle ne t'a rien dit... C'est qu'elle avait compris que tu tenais vraiment à revenir ici... Afin d'être en paix avec ta conscience. Ainsi, en revenant en Amérique, tu auras chassé tous tes démons.  
_ Et tu crois que ce sera vraiment le cas? Je ne vois personne dans le miroir... Juste l'ombre de moi même...  
_ C'est déjà pas mal, beaucoup ne voient rien.  
Wilson lui posa une main sur l'épaule et sourit.  
_ Aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, des vies ont été sauvé et des destins seront reconstruits.  
_ A t'entendre, nous sommes en pleine campagne électoral... marmonna le diagnosticien.  
_ T'es vraiment chiant des fois!  
_ Elle le savait... Elle le savait et m'a laissé partir. répéta House avec fébrilité.  
Exhalant un soupir, Wilson s'accroupit de façon à lui faire face.  
_ Nous rentrons dans un mois. D'ici là, il te restera cinq à six mois avant qu'elle n'accouche.


End file.
